


Extinguishing A Fire With The Moisture From A Kiss

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood has powers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Angelic Powers, Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Jace Wayland, BAMF Magnus Bane, Children, Everyone ends up happy and immortal, Family Fluff, Forced Bonding, Forced Sex, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Happy Ending, Healing, Human Experimentation, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Jace Wayland, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Kidnapped Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec is endgame, Mental Breakdown, Muteness, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Permanent Injury, Post-Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Protective Jace Wayland, Psychological Torture, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Revenge, Self-Sacrificing Alec Lightwood, Sexual Assault, Sign Language, Supportive Jace Wayland, Team as Family, Telepathic Bond, Torture, True Love, Understanding Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: This story focuses on what we will do for the different types of love in our lives and how love can heal all wounds.Valentine bring along Alec when he makes Jace come with him to his ship. On the ship Alec is brutally tortured, making him lose his voice and leaving him mute.Valentine experiment on Jace and Alec, giving them access to Heavenly powers and making their souls fully merge.After Magnus rescues them, Jace and Alec need to heal and get a better understanding of their new powers. Their friends and family need to learn to adapt to this new reality, which includes learning sign language and supporting them through the recovery process – all the while Malec starts to date and later prepare to marry, Jace and Clary get back together and Magnus deals with the Clave.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 195
Kudos: 1085





	1. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Thanks so much to Ragina Danica for the great story banner.  
> Chapter warnings: Beatings, whipping, caning. Discrimination against Downworlders and homophobia.

_Please read the chapter notes for detailed warnings_

# Chapter 1: Taken

Jace had had some very shocking days to put it mildly. A part of him still couldn’t quite believe it was happening. He had been told that not only was Valentine his father and the man who had raised him but apparently the girl he had been falling for was his sister. That alone was a mouthful. On top of it then his parabatai had come out as gay to everyone and was now in danger in ways he couldn't even begin to imagine from the Clave and other hardliners – after admitting he had been crushing on him for years. And that he was now falling for the High Warlock, Magnus Bane, whom he had kissed in front of everyone. So that was something to come to terms with. He and Alec had talked and he felt they were at a good place again. Then Valentine had managed to ambush them and Jace knew there could only be one way Magnus could have been taken by surprise; he must have been completely focused on Alec, indicating he was just as facinated by Alec as he was of him. Otherwise the Warlock would have been far too powerful for two Circle members to take him prisoner. The guilty look on Magnus’ face seemed to indicate Jace had guessed right.

Jace knew Valentine wanted him to join him; he was after all supposedly the best Shadowhunter of his generation. Having him on his side would aid Valentine greatly. So, he had offered to come with him if Valentine would let everyone else go. Jace had really counted on Valentine being an idiot and agreeing to this. Jace had been around Alec long enough; hell, he carried Alec in his soul, that he knew he would never, could never, believe in Valentine and his Circle for any reason.

Sadly, Valentine hadn’t been as stupid as Jace had hoped. He had insisted Alec come with him too, despite protests from both Jace and Magnus. However, Valentine had threatened to have his men slit Magnus’ throat and thus Alec had come willingly. Alec had been brave but Jace had felt his worry and concern through their bond when they had walked through the portal to Valentine’s hideaway.

Jace was optimistic despite his worry for Alec; Magnus had looked at Alec until he had disappeared through the portal, yelling, vowing, he would not rest till he got Alec back. Valentine had dismissed the Warlock’s vow as unimportant but Jace was sure he meant it. Magnus was among the most powerful Warlocks ever. He would find them. Eventually. They just had to hold on.

Jace’s courage faded a bit when he realized they had been brought to a ship. He shared a look with Alec filled with determined strength and hidden anxiety. Valentine’s people manhandled them through the ship and into a large storage room under deck. Jace watched with growing concern as he was forced to a stop with a sword being held to his throat. Jace could also watch anxiously as Alec’s arms were forced above his head, locked into chains. He tried to send calming waves to Alec through their bond and felt Alec fight his own growing uneasiness. However, Jace was proud of his parabatai that his face barely betrayed any emotions. The men finished tying him up and moved back from him, leaving Alec standing on his tiptoes to not hang from the chains around his wrists.

“Why did you bring Alec? You don’t want him,” Jace demanded of Valentine, fighting to appear as calm as Alec looked, not wanting to give Valentine any ammunition to use against them.

“He’s your parabatai, isn’t he?” Valentine commented with a knowing air that made Jace know Valentine was well aware who and what Alec was to him.

As Valentine already knew the truth Jace saw no reason to try and lie about Alec. He knew Valentine well enough to know such action would have severe consequences.

“Yes. What does that have to do with anything?” Jace snapped back, trying hard not to keep glancing at Alec to ensure himself he was still ok.

Valentine gave him a piercing look as he remarked coldly, “I’m not stupid, Jonathan. You would never break, at least not in time for my plan to unfold as I want it to, if I hurt you.But Alexander here…”

Valentine nodded towards Alec and Jace felt fear unlike any he had ever known, seeing the dark hidden threat in Valentine’s eyes when he looked at his parabarai. Jace felt the concern and fear Alec couldn’t quite hide from him in the bond when attention was upon him, his body tensing.

“No. No!" Jace said sharply, dread in his voice. He gave Valentine a warning look. His eyes flashed golden for a second in rage as he added pointedly, “You won’t touch him!”

Valentine gave a sinister smile as he said, “Of course not. Not if you do as I ask.”

That seemed to get Alec’s attention and Jace felt the courage and determination he found within through the bond.

“Don’t you dare, Jace!” Alec ordered, strength and power in his voice.

Jace briefly closed his eyes, proud of Alec for his bravado and the strength he felt through their bond but pained by it all the same. Alec didn’t know Valentine like he did and in that fact might lie some of the reason for his stubborn refusal. Valentine meant it; he didn’t care about Alec. He only cared for his goals. He had no problem doing whatever he felt was necessary to get the result he wanted. For good or bad then Alec had never before faced the cruel indifference, the brutality that Valentine’s vision carried with it. It was never a question of if you broke when it came to Valentine; it was merely a question of when.

“Alec, don’t,” Jace said, his tone close to begging, fighting hard to try and show just a measure of the calm and strength he felt from Alec.

“No, Jace!” Alec said sharply, shaking his head to emphasize his denial.

Valentine looked disappointed for a moment but then just sighed and waved at some of his men standing near Alec.

“Very well. Let’s see how much he can take, shall we?” Valentine said darkly.

Jace fisted his hands and bit his lip to stop himself from disobeying Alec’s wishes as he saw four guys start to beat Alec repeatedly in the face, torso and sides, making Alec grunt in pain. Jace felt the echoed pain from Alec’s beating and while the physical pain Jace felt through the bond was neglectable, merely echoes of hits, the emotional torment of standing by and seeing Alec take a beating was likely the worst experience Jace had had to date. It felt like forever but was maybe half an hour before Alec’s noises of pain had turned to agonized grunts, blood running from a broken nose, a split lip and a split eyebrow. A particularly hard blow to the side of his head sent Alec into unconsciousness. Only the sword against his throat stopped Jace from running over and checking on him.

Valentine was annoyed when Alec passed out as it also meant Jace no longer felt his echoed pain in their bond, something that was both a relief and a source for concern. At least when Alec was in pain, he was still alive and with him. Wanting to move things along quickly Valentine ordered one of his men to fetch a budget of water. Alec was shocked awake when a Circle member threw the bucket of cold water he had collected on him, making him gasp for air. Alec blinked water out of his eyes, shaking his head to get his wet hair out of his line of sight. He instinctively pulled at his chained wrists, for a moment forgetting his arms were tied above his head.

“Alec!” Jace got out, relieved to feel him back in the bond despite the echoed pain that followed.

The beating had made both of Alec’s eyes start to swell as well as several places on his chin and cheeks, making it hard for Jace to try and catch Alec’s eyes to see his emotions there. He tried to send calming waves through the bond, feeling Alec’s torment but also his strength.

Valentine walked over and fisted Alec’s hair. He forced the boy’s head up to look at him, making Alec hiss at the painful pull.

“Welcome back, Alexander,” Valentine said with a dark smile when Alec’s eyes settled on him, filled with repressed pain and open hatred. “I must admit you handled that better than I thought you would. But then I should have known that Maryse wouldn’t go soft.”

Valentine released his grip on Alec’s hair and walked a bit back from him, giving him a searching look.

“Maryse and I always did see eye to eye when it came to many things. In fact, I am certain she would be here now if the Uprising had not failed. That woman sure did know how to pick the winning side. She will come back. When I win this War!” Valentine proclaimed gleefully.

“You are delusional,” Alec got out, his voice pained and weak.

“I think not,” Valentine said sharply.

“What happened?” Alec got out, looking worried at Jace and sighing relieved when he could see he seemed unharmed.

“You passed out,” Valentine said with a hint of annoyance as if that was of little consequence. He gave Alec a cold smile as he asked as calmly as if asking about the weather, “Ready for round 2?”

“Alec, please,” Jace pleaded, trashing within the grip of the two men holding him but all he managed to do was feel the blade press further into his throat, drawing a little blood.

“No, Jace. Don’t do a damn thing that idiot wants!” Alec warned, his voice still strong and commanding.

“I would not have thought someone like you would be this stubborn; as I hear you are not only going around kissing Downworlders but male ones at that! You are the embodiment of everything that has gone wrong in Idris; of the weakness that has infested us!” Valentine spat out in disgust. He paused as he smiled wickedly before he went on, “Well, this will be fun then.”

“Alec,” Jace tried again, getting desperate, knowing Valentine was enjoying this.

Alec just shook his head.

“I think we need to try something else then. Use the whip this time,” Valentine ordered of his men and one of them left the room to go get the whip.

“Alec, by the Angel!” Jace protested, paling when he saw one of Valentine’s men return with a leather whip, walking over to standing behind Alec.

“No,” Alec ordered sharply, his voice strong and sure despite the tension and hidden fear in his voice and body.

Jace reluctantly fell silent, tensing himself in preparation for what was to come, trying to send calming and supportive feelings to Alec through the bond but was afraid he was mostly just sending waves of his own pain and anxiety of having to watch this.

Alec managed not to scream until they were past twenty hits. He passed out when they reached close to fifty, his back a bloody and torn mess, the silence after Alec's agonized cries seeming loud. At this point Jace felt like neither Alec nor he were breathing; Alec in so much pain physically and Jace’s soul on fire with the echoed pain.

Two more rounds followed, the third with a nine tailed whip and the fourth with a riding crop. Alec lasted for shorter and shorter times before passing out from the pain and blood loss; his back and shoulders criss-crossed with bloody lines and welts. Jace was certain he had never had as much trouble obeying Alec’s orders than he had today. He felt his pain, he felt his suffering but he also felt his strength and determination. Alec might not be broken yet but Jace felt he had broken a long time ago. He hated to admit it but Valentine had chosen well. There was indeed nothing he could have done to him that would ever have made him work for him or kill Downworlders for him. But he couldn’t stand by and keep seeing Alec hurt over and over again.

This time Valentine had to activate Alec’s stamina rune to bring him back to consciousness.

“Alexander. Wake up!” Valentine demanded harshly after having activated the rune, slapping him open handed in the face.

“No,” Alec moaned weakly, slowly returning to reality, his vision blurred by his swallow eyes from the beating he had taken earlier.

His eyes settled on Valentine and then briefly at Jace, a look of relief reflected on his face when he saw Jace was physically unharmed. Through the bond Alec could feel that emotionally Jace was falling apart and he tried to send him calming waves through the bond but was too weak and his own pain and agony kept sweeping through and going over to Jace, making him wince at the phantom pain.

“Reaching your limit? Or are we ready for round 5?” Valentine asked menacingly, giving Alec a curious look, looking at him like he was a mildly interesting experiment.

Jace could feel Alec’s fear and if not he already was so pale from blood loss Valentine’s words would have made Alec go even paler.

“You’re insane,” Alec got out, his voice weak and almost inaudible.

Valentine seemed unfaced by the accusation.

“Insults won’t help you. We will keep doing this till Jonathan agrees.” Valentine turned and gave Jace a piercing look as he added, “We both know it is just a matter of time before you give in.”

“Alec,” Jace got out, his voice weak and pained, unshed tears in his eyes.

“No. No. I can do it. I can take it,” Alec insisted, trying to sound strong but his voice was barely more than a whisper.

Alec fought to try and stand up instead of letting the chains take his weight, wanting to appear stronger than he was. However, he didn’t have the strength and had to give up, his wrists bleeding from where the skin was being pulled apart by the strain.

Seeing Alec fight so hard to be strong while he barely had the strength to stand even with the chains holding him up was too much for Jace. He had had enough; his heart was breaking. He couldn’t do this.

“Well, I can’t,” Jace admitted softly, giving Alec a pained and apologetic look.

Jace took a deep breath as he turned to face Valentine. Valentine looked expectantly and smug at him, making Jace want to murder him even more than he already did.

“Fine. You win. I will work for you,” Jace said darkly, looking Valentine in the eyes as he spoke.

“Very good,” Valentine smirked, having clearly expected nothing else.

“On the condition you leave Alec alone,” Jace insisted, his voice filled with barely repressed hatred and power.

Valentine looked at Alec for a moment but then shrugged.

“If he behaves then sure. If not then I will have no other choice but to show him how things works,” Valentine warned.

“Fine!” Jace spat out, just wanting to get Alec away from here.

“Very well. Cut him down,” Valentine ordered of his men.

Jace watched anxiously as Valentine’s men released Alec from the chains, making him cry out from the pain when blood circulation returned to his arms. Without the chains holding him and the added pain the new position brought him Alec passed out again and hung limp between the two men.

“You can take him,” Valentine allowed with a gracious air.

Valentine nodded to the guards holding Jace to indicate they should let him go.

As soon as he was freed Jace ran to Alec and all but pushed Valentine’s men away from his parabatai, putting one of his arms around his neck and the other around his lower back, trying to touch a place on his back which was less bloody and sensitive.

“Alec need several iratze runes. Can I have my steele back?” Jace asked as he half dragged the still out-of-it Alec with him over to Valentine.

“He can heal the Mundane way,” Valentine demanded cruelly.

Jace paled and fury and anger made his expression turn dark and closed.

“Alec was right; you are sick,” Jace spat out, his eyes ablaze with fury.

Valentine ignored him as he waved at a guard, “Peter, put some bandages, disinfectants and painkillers in their room.”

Peter nodded and went to carry out the order.

Valentine nodded to another guard as he ordered, “Tobias will show you to your room. You will have to share; I had not planned for Alexander to stay alive but just use him to show the price of disobedience. However, I can see he is much more useful to me alive than dead.”

Jace couldn’t help but be thankful for small favors; at least Alec was alive and Valentine wanted it to stay that way. Now they just had to hold out till Magnus found them. He would find them soon, right? They just had to hold out.

“Alec needs something to eat and drink,” Jace demanded of Valentine.

“No,” Valentine said coldly without giving it a second thought.

Jace fought to control his temper as he tried again, “At least some water.”

Valentine shook his head, “He should learn to toughen up.”

“From needing water?!” Jace asked disbelieving, barely repressing the urge to scream at Valentine for letting his distaste and bigotry towards everything Alec was and stood for cloud his judgement.

Valentine looked at Alec, seeing the bruises, cuts and blood and decided to give a bit as he did want Alec alive. For now at least.

“I will need you for a mission in an hour. Be ready. Do the mission well and you will both get food and water after that,” Valentine promised.

“Fine,” Jace forced himself to say, seeing no other way.

Jace followed the guard, Tobias, to a small room that would be theirs. It had a small bed, a desk, a chair and a connected bathroom. The promised Mundane medical materials were on the desk when they arrived at the room. As soon as Jace had managed to get the still unconscious Alec into the room Tobias locked the door after them. Jace sighed in frustration and anxiety as he managed to get Alec over to the bed, putting him on his stomach. He succeeded in getting Alec’s torn shirt off him. He decided to leave the pants as he couldn’t see any other clothes in the room, even though they were also bloodied. He didn’t really know much about Mundane medicine but he did his best to clean all of Alec’s wounds. He felt Alec’s ribs and concluded some of them were bruised and broken. He added the disinfectant to the whip marks, the bleeding and torn welts, on Alec’s back. Then he bandaged his ribs and after that he bandaged his whole back. He found a glass in the bathroom and tried his luck with the tap. The water had been turned off but a little still came out. He put the glass and the painkillers on the desk for Alec when he woke up.

Jace spent the rest of his time sitting by Alec’s bedside, stroking his hair and telling him everything would be ok and that Magnus would come soon. Alec was dreaming and was smiling as he mumbled Magnus’ name a few times. Jace felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart; Alec looked so innocent like this. He swore to Alec, to himself, that he would get them out of this mess. He would protect him. Somehow. He logically knew there was no way for him to keep that promise but he needed to believe there was. He needed to believe it as he was called from the room to do his mission for Valentine. He needed to believe it as he killed the Downworlders Valentine ordered him to kill. He needed to believe it as he literally washed their blood off his hands. He needed to believe he had done all of this for a reason. For something. For Alec. To keep Alec safe.

While Jace was out losing his soul, willingly turning himself into a killer for his parabatai, Alec was drifting in and out of consciousness. He preferred his dreams. Magnus was there. He was smiling and he was holding him. He preferred the dreams. The dreams were safe. There was no pain there. He smiled in his dreams. He smiled.

A part of his mind was afraid of waking up, somehow knowing all his smiles in the real world had been stolen from him - maybe just for now, maybe forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had to write a story of how Valentine if he had a brain should have gotten Jace to work for him. And then I just added the rest of Alec's suffering because it's me and I am evil. ;)  
> If you are enjoying the story then I would love to hear from you. Kudos is also always loved.


	2. Sign Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jace returns from a mission he finds that Valentine has tortured Alec to such an extent he has stolen his voice, leaving the boy mute. Jace must now find a way to reach his parabatai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers Cindy and Monochromatize as always.  
> Warnings: Referenced/off screen we have killings, lashing, killing of a child and threats.  
> On screen/page we have aftermath of torture in the form of a mental breakdown and muteness.

_Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings_

# Chapter 2: Sign Language

It was odd how quickly life on the ship came to be…. normal. When Jace had returned from his first mission Valentine had been very satisfied with him and had given them the food and water he had promised. He had even given them fresh clothes. Jace had been relieved to find Alec awake when he returned to the room they had been assigned. He had felt Alec wake up through the bond but had still worried till he had seen him with his own eyes. Alec tried to close their bond as much as possible so Jace didn’t feel the echoed pain from his wounds, afraid it would distract Jace during battle. Jace wanted to claim Alec did not need to worry and that he should not hide his pain. However, he knew how distracted he could get when it came to Alec’s pain even if he handled it a lot better than Alec did if it was him who was hurt.

Jace hadn’t told Alec what Valentine had had him do despite him asking repeatedly but they both knew. Jace might have washed away the blood on his hands but as soon as Alec had seen his parabatai it was like he could still see it. Alec was devastated Jace had to do this but even he had to admit that Jace was right; they couldn’t defy Valentine outright. They needed a plan. So, they played along and tried to buy time. However, after five days the hope that Magnus would come quickly was starting to fade.

The first few days Valentine’s men had locked them in their room when Jace wasn’t going on missions. However, after three days they let the door be unlocked. There was a spell covering the ship that meant no one could jump overboard. They were trapped here and having realized that Valentine had no reasons for locks. They were not allowed to wander freely on the ship; only between their room and the mess hall. Alec had taken it upon himself to explore while Jace was away on missions; see what he could find out.

Jace had become quite good at Mundane medical practices or so he thought. Well, Alec told him he did well with making sure Alec’s wounds were dressed and cleaned. He couldn’t help feeling guilty that Alec was suffering like this despite Alec’s firm assurances that it wasn’t his fault and he wasn’t blaming him. However, Jace was also keenly aware that he could likely blow up the whole planet and Alec would not blame him for anything there either.

They had so far only met Valentine’s men and a Warlock who was helping him; Dot. She looked sick from Valentine’s blood experiments; her mind somehow twisted by them as well as her body. She had told them that Valentine kept several Downworlders prisoner on the ship. Alec had been horrified and wanted to help them, but Jace had made him promise he wouldn’t do anything. It wasn’t that Jace didn’t care about the prisoners; he just cared for Alec more. Jace had long ago accepted that with Valentine you couldn’t win them all. You had to sacrifice something. And so Jace chose to sacrifice his soul and the Downworlders for Alec and himself. It was an agonizing trade, but one he could live with and most importantly; one that would keep Alec safe or at least as safe as anyone could be around Valentine.

Jace was always worried about leaving Alec behind on the ship when he was sent on missions. When he was with Alec his presence seemed to discourage Valentine’s men from being too obvious in their distaste towards the boy who had so openly kissed the High Warlock. Despite that though there were still insults hurled Alec’s way whenever they ran into Valentine’s men in the mess hall or in the ship’s hallways. To his credit Alec never responded to them and that seemed to defuse the situation, but Jace could feel in their bond that despite his outward calm the hurtful words stung and saddened him. Alec’s duality of strength and fragility had always fascinated Jace. He was protective of others and a fierce warrior, but he was so easily hurt by words and his own perceived failures would weigh heavily on him. He was always quick to forgive those he loved but he never forgave himself anything. It was in many situations advantageous but not here on the ship. Valentine would exploit any weakness and Jace feared that he would use Alec’s gentle soul and kind heart against him.

Today, day six of their captivity on the ship, Jace had felt something from Alec through the bond while he was on a mission. A flash of pain, a stab of pure agony so strong he had never felt anything like it. He had had a hard time focusing on the Downworlders Valentine had sent him to kill, worried for Alec. It was clear that Alec was in such great pain he couldn’t close their bond any longer. Jace was so anxious he managed to get wounded during the battle with the Downworlders. No, calling it a battle was wrong; it had more been a slaughter as the Downworlders had not had a chance. An iratze one of Valentine’s men applied had quickly healed him. He wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or horrified to know that Valentine wanted him in prime condition as his prized warrior. This new knowledge made him even more worried as he knew Valentine’s only reason to hold back on his distaste towards Alec was to ensure he obeyed him; a dead hostage had little value as leverage after all.

The pain from Alec through the bond was both mental and physical. He recognized the physical pain he could feel from Alec from the torture Alec had been forced to endure when they had first arrived; he was being whipped again. Desperation, fear and anger mixed together as Jace realized what was going on. Alec’s emotions through the bond were a mix of fear, pain, worry and strength. Jace tried to send waves of calm and support through the bond to Alec, but he was unsure if he registered it; his mind and soul seemed to be ablaze with agony even more than his body. Suddenly, after what felt like forever the pain Jace felt from Alec through the bond just…. stopped. Jace almost stopped breathing in fear at that point. He reached out, thinking Alec had passed out, knowing he was not dead; that would feel different. Alec was still there in the bond but just…muted somehow. The physical pain hadn’t stopped; Jace felt the echoed tearing of flesh on his own back. However, Alec’s mind and soul were drifting. He tried to send waves of love and support through the bond, but it didn’t seem to do much difference. There was an odd numbness to the sensations he was getting from Alec.

Finally, a little later, Jace felt the physical pain disappear as well. However, the numbness from Alec in his soul and mind continued even as the physical pain disappeared completely. He guessed they had used iratzes on him to speed things up. That fact alone worried Jace; they must have tortured him so brutally even Valentine and his people had been fearful of the consequences of letting these injuries heal the Mundane way.

Jace managed to complete the mission, not even really hearing the pleas from the Downworlders he killed, all his attention was on Alec. Time had never moved more slowly than it did till Jace was finally back on the ship. He had never thought he would be relieved or even happy to be back on the Morning Star, but he was. Alec was here somewhere, and he needed help and that was all that mattered.

The first room Jace came across as he walked through the ship was the mess hall, so he decided to check there first for Alec and if he wasn’t there then check their room. Jace was almost at the mess hall when Valentine approached from the opposite side. They met by the door.

“Jonathan,” Valentine acknowledged. “Good to have you back.”

“Father,” Jace simply said, his hands forming fists, having to bite his tongue to point out he wasn’t exactly back for his sake or anything other than for Alec.

“Did it go well?” Valentine asked as he entered the mess hall, a hint of a warning in the question, letting Jace know there would be severe consequences if the answer was no.

“They are all dead as you wanted,” Jace replied matter of fact, his worry for Alec making what he had done insignificant.

Valentine nodded approvingly, “Good.”

Jace almost felt sick at seeing the pride and praise in Valentine’s face at what he had done. He pointedly looked away from him, refusing to deal with any of that now. He needed to find Alec.

Jace scanned the mess hall and saw his parabatai right away. He was hunched into a far corner, his legs pulled to his chest, staring unseeing straight ahead, a lost look on his face. A few of Valentine’s men were sitting by some of the tables in the mess hall, eating or just talking, completely ignoring Alec.

“Alec? Alec!” Jace yelled worried as he ran to him and knelt beside him.

Alec didn’t register his presence at all; he didn’t even look at him. Jace put a hand on Alec’s nearest leg, petting it calmingly. Jace again tried to reach Alec through the bond but his side of their bond was still muted, as if he were under water. Numb was the best way he could explain it. He had never felt that from Alec before. It made him feel only cold and alone, being left alone inside himself for the first time since Alec had become his parabatai. It was scary in a way nothing else was. He relied on Alec’s warmth to sooth his soul. Without it he was lost. Alec had often said he needed him but Jace was certain he needed him more; Alec just didn’t realize it.

“What the fuck happened here?” Jace asked of his father, his eyes golden with rage when he turned to look at him.

Valentine walked closer to them, looking dispassionately down at Alec, a clear look of distaste and annoyance flashing over his face.

“He wandered into the hull of the ship where he wasn’t supposed to go. He tried to stop a blood experiment on a Warlock child. Quiet forcefully I might add,” Valentine explained.

Jace wasn’t sure whether to be proud of Alec for what he had done or annoyed. Of course, his parabatai would try and stop something like that without thinking of the consequences for himself for doing so. Jace looked back at Alec and put a hand to his cheek but Alec still didn’t turn to look at him, he still didn’t seem to really register he was there. Jace turned back to look at Valentine.

“What **happened** here?” Jace repeated, his worry and anger making his tone short and sharp.

Valentine did a dismissive hand gesture as he said, “I don’t know why he’s being difficult. He was punished and healed with iratzes. He’s fine.”

Jace had known Alec had been tortured but hearing it confirmed still broke his heart.

“Physically, yes but….” Jace agreed, worry clear in his face as his voice died away.

He looked back at Alec, having quickly scanned him for injuries and found Valentine was right. He was physically fine. Looking more closely at his parabatai he noticed something else; Alec was wearing a white shirt and loose grey pants; that was not the outfit he had worn this morning before Jace had gone on the mission.

“Wait, did you dress him?!” Jace asked accusingly, not sure what that meant but it couldn’t be good.

Everyone in the room had turned to watch the exchange by now and Valentine gave Jace an annoyed look at his tone.

“Relax. As if anyone of us would be interested in something so…disgusting,” Valentine said darkly.

Jace was both relieved and shocked to hear that. His mind hadn’t even gone to the possibility Alec could have been raped. Hearing that possibility was thankfully off the table Jace was still unsure what had happened.

“You didn’t just beat him. Alec can take a beating,” Jace pointed out, trying hard not to imagine horrible things they could have done to Alec to reduce his strong and brave parabatai to this.

“He had fought the guards for the Warlock child to prevent them from using it for the experiments. He injured several of my men; even killed two. However, we eventually got him subdued when Tobias threatened to kill the Warlock child if he didn’t surrender,” Valentine explained matter of fact.

Jace went pale; knowing Valentine he would not let an offence like this slide. Jace stroked Alec’s cheek tenderly, his heart aching for his silent suffering.

“What happened?” Jace asked softly, a hint of dread in his voice as he withdrew his hand.

“I warned you both I would punish disobedience,” Valentine reminded him with a dark look. “Since he had defied me for that… thing,” Valentine said the word with clear distaste when referencing the Warlock child, “I decided to test his fondness for it.” He paused before he reminded Jace in a dark voice, “To love is to destroy. Your parabatai can just as well learn that lesson.”

“How?” Jace forced himself to ask.

He remembered how Valentine had killed his pet falcon to teach him that lesson. Had he killed the child? He wouldn’t put it past him; Valentine’s vision was after all to kill all Downworlders. He wouldn’t care that the Warlock was just a child.

“He was told if he screamed while they whipped him, they would whip the Warlock as well,” Valentine explained with smug satisfaction of what he clearly considered an excellent punishment.

“A child?! They would whip the child?!” Jace asked shocked.

He looked at Alec again and squeezed his nearest knee in support. Alec would have tried so hard to prevent that. He shouldn’t really be surprised that Valentine would do something like that; to him the Warlock child would just be a means to an end and nothing more.

Valentine gave him a disapproving look as he corrected him, “A Warlock.”

Jace took a deep breath, a dark picture forming in his mind. Alec would have fought with everything he had in him, but knowing Valentine the game had been rigged against him. Valentine had wanted to prove to Alec love destroyed and thus he would make sure it did. Alec had such a sensitive soul and heart; retreating into himself had likely been his only way to cope.

“He screamed,” Jace concluded softly, giving Alec an agonized look.

“Eventually. He lasted longer than we thought he would,” Valentine admitted, a small hint of admiration for that fact in his voice. “His back was a bloody mess. That’s why we had to change his clothes.”

“Why didn’t he do it himself?” Jace accused.

“We told him if he screamed more than twenty times during the lashing, we would kill the Warlock,” Valentine explained calmly. He paused before he added, “He did and so we did. Not that I think the thing registered much by that time; twenty lashes for a creature so small and fragile left it barely conscious.”

“Of course you did,” Jace mumbled darkly.

Jace gave Alec a sympathetic look at all he had endured. He fought down his his rising anger at how Valentine kept referring to the Warlock as an ‘it’ but then he assured doing so made it easier for Valentine to treat the child and all Downworlders so cruelly; as if they weren’t people but just things.

Jace again tried to catch Alec’s gaze but his eyes were still dead and unmoving, making his soul weep. Alec did not know Valentine like he did. Valentine would just have kept beating him till he did scream twenty times, but Alec would have tried so hard, thinking, wanting to think, he had a chance of saving the child. Alec already felt guilty over everything and a burden like this, feeling his ‘weakness’, his inability not to scream, had gotten a child killed…it would have broken him.

Valentine shrugged as he said, “We didn’t need it any longer. It served its purpose to teach your parabatai a lesson.”

“And Alec?” Jace asked softly, sad and upset he hadn’t been there. He knew logically he couldn’t have stopped Valentine, but he could have stopped Alec from helping the child and thus hopefully prevent this whole mess. Alec would have been upset with him for stopping him, but it would have been worth it to spare him this. Anything would have been worth it if he could have spared him this.

“He continued to scream for a while but then he just…. stopped again. He hasn’t spoken since.”

“He feels his voice made you kill the child so he has stopped speaking so it can’t happen again,” Jace guessed in a broken voice.

He looked at Alec again, his unseeing eyes, the dead look on his face, his arms wrapped around his knees. He again tired to reach him through the bond without any luck. He fought back his fear that Alec might be like this forever.

“He has been like that since. We couldn’t even get him to change clothes after we had healed him or do anything really. He didn’t fight us; he didn’t do anything. When he was let go after he was healed and had changed clothes he went into that corner, sitting like that. A few of the men yelled at him; one even slapped his face, but he has not responded at all,” Valentine explained as dispassionately as if talking about the weather.

The complete lack of caring for Alec while his own heart was breaking was more than Jace could take. Without Alec’s calming presence in the bond or his restricting words Jace jumped to his feet. Enraged he took a swing at Valentine, hitting him hard in the face, sending it flying to the side.

“Fucking bastards! All of you!” Jace swore darkly, his eyes golden with Heavenly fire.

Three of Valentine’s men quickly came to his aid; one put a blade to Alec’s throat and the two others took out their blades and pointed them at Jace. Alec didn’t seem to register even this; not flinching or even moving in any way. Jace forced himself to stand down when he saw the blade held against Alec, his eyes shooting daggers at Valentine.

Valentine wiped blood from his mouth and smiled darkly at Jace as he warned, “Nah, nah. Relax. Or we can have a repeat performance with your parabatai.”

Jace fought down his fear and anger at the threat towards Alec.

He took a calming breath as he said ominously, “I will remember this, and I will kill you all. You’re all dead; you just don’t know it yet.”

Valentine gave an approving sinister smile as he said, “You are certainly your father’s son.”

“That would not be to your advantage,” Jace promised darkly, his eyes ablaze with fury, his hands fisted by his side.

“Hmm,” Valentine just said, clearly unconcerned in the face of Jace’s threat. He nodded towards Alec as he said, “You can take him to your room if you want. We tried to send him away, but he just kept going back over there like that as soon as we pulled him to his feet, so we gave up and left him.”

Jace had to bite his tongue to stop any further insults. He turned to Alec and gave the man having the blade to his throat a murderous look. The guy’s eyes flickered with fear and he hastily stepped back. Jace ignored him as he knelt next to Alec, looking into his unseeing eyes.

“Alec? Alec, it’s Jace. Can you hear me? Can you understand me?” Jace asked softly, turning Alec’s head with a hand under his chin so they were eye to eye.

Alec didn’t respond at all, his eyes still unseeing and dead. When Jace let go of his chin his head moved back to stare straight ahead at nothing.

“Alec, I will take you to our room, ok?” Jace said as calmly and softly as he could, adding those feelings to the bond as well.

However, as soon as Jace tried to put a hand under Alec’s knees to lift him up bridal style Alec flinched and drew away. He crawled further back into the corner, his breath coming in quick gasps, his eyes looking fanatically and fearfully around but he did not seem to see him. It was like he was locked inside his own mind.

“Alec, please. Don’t be afraid. It’s just me. Please come with me,” Jace begged softly, agonized at seeing this reaction in Alec.

Jace put a calming hand on Alec’s knee and continued to send calm waves through the bond. He tried to push further into the bond and was met with a wall of agony and turmoil from Alec’s side. Jace had to bite his tongue as he mentally fought to stand his ground and let the whirlwind of Alec’s emotions swirl around him. After a few seconds it was like the chaos in Alec’s mind had registered him and he felt like he was standing inside the eye of a tornado. Encouraged by this development Jace again took a hand under Alec’s knees and another around his back. He could feel the bandages were now gone; that was one good thing at least. The iratzes had healed Alec’s injuries from the torture Valentine had put him through when they had arrived.

“Yes, like that. That’s good,” Jace soothed when Alec this time didn’t pull away.

Jace used his Angelic powers to help him stand up with Alec in his arms. He held him close and gave Valentine and the men he passed death glares as he carried Alec off to their room.

“Finally, alone,” Jace said with relief when they entered the room.

Jace put Alec down on the bed before he closed the door, happy that Alec was sitting on his own. When Jace turned back to look at Alec he was sitting up on the bed, looking down at his folded hands in his lap. Jace thought that was a good sign. He went over and knelt beside Alec, trying to catch his eyes but he was still looking down.

“Are you ok?” Jace asked softly, putting a hand on his knee. As soon as he had asked that he wanted to kick himself. Of course, Alec wasn’t ok.

Jace rose and sat down next to Alec on the bed, glancing at him from time to time, unsure what to do or say.

“You don’t have to speak. It’s fine. I can speak enough for the two of us,” Jace assured him, with what he hoped was both a reassuring and charming smile.

They sat in silence for a few moments while Jace tried to think of what to say.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you. I so badly wanted to protect you,” Jace admitted in a low voice filled with pain.

Alec did not respond but he leaned closer to Jace and he felt a wave of comfort from Alec as he tried to lessen his pain. Even in the chaos of his mind Alec still sought to sooth his pain; Jace was unsure if he should feel happy or deeply heartbroken for that fact. Jace put an arm around Alec’s shoulders and pulled him close, making him lean against him.

“You will be fine. Just fine. You’ll see. Just give it time,” Jace said with as much strength and conviction as he could muster, needing it to be true.

A few more moments passed in silence before Jace asked, “Are you hungry? Thirsty? Anything?”

Jace felt him in the bond before he saw it; he felt Alec’s presence in the bond. Bright, warm, and healing, making Jace sigh with relief and happiness. Jace could have screamed with joy when Alec then shook his head at the questions.

“Oh. There you are,” Jace said relieved as he pulled back so he could look at Alec. This time he finally did catch his eyes and he saw agony and pain but also, thankfully, recognition there.

“I’m sorry,” Jace repeated in an agonized and defeated voice.

Alec gave him a look filled with anger and annoyance as he shook his head. He then pulled completely away from Jace and did some fast hand movements to explain what he felt about Jace’s apology that had Jace’s head spinning.

“I don’t understand,” Jace admitted, earning him an eye roll from Alec.

Seeing this familiar gesture had Jace wanting to cheer.

“Maybe we need a communication system? Like you nod for yes and shake your head for no,” Jace suggested.

Alec just gave him **that** look normally reserved for when he had done something particularly reckless. Jace blushed a bit as he realized that obviously that was what Alec had already been doing.

“Ok, something more complex,” Jace concluded.

He thought for a while and recalled a conversation Clary he had had some time ago. He had been explaining to her how Idris was a warrior society; children were born to be Shadowhunters and were training in combat from they could walk. She had been shocked and had asked what they did with handicapped children. She had had to explain to him what handicapped meant. He had told her they did not have that in Idris; all Nephilim were warriors. Her disbelief had later made him wonder if babies who were born with ‘defects’ were killed or put somewhere dark and hidden. He was not sure he wanted to know the answer. However, she had explained to him that Mundanes didn’t do that and one of the things she had told him about was sign language; a way mute and deaf Mundanes communicated.

“We should develop a sign language,” Jace told Alec.

Alec gave him a puzzled look.

“We will have to agree what different gestures mean,” Jace went on and Alec nodded agreement to the idea.

Jace looked around the room for inspiration and saw some paper and a pen on the desk. Valentine had rewarded them not only with more freedom of movement on the ship for their compliance but also food, water, clothes and paper and pen.

Jace rose and took the pad and a pen and handed it to Alec, sitting back down next to him on the bed, “Ok, before we develop our system let’s just finish our talk. Write down what you wanted to tell me.”

 _Not your fault_ , Alec wrote, showing it to Jace, giving him a worried look.

“Oh, Alec. Always thinking about me,” Jace said with something between sadness and admiration, giving Alec a fond smile.

“What about you?” Jace asked worried, putting a hand on his knee in support.

Alec hesitated but then wrote, _I’m ok_

Jace didn’t want to point out that that was clearly not true since he wasn’t speaking any longer, the ordeal having taken his voice.

“Do you want to talk about….” Jace asked hesitantly.

 _No_ , Alec quickly wrote, going pale at the very thought.

“Ok. That’s fine. That’s fine,” Jace quickly assured him, withdrawing his hand again.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Jace asked hesitantly, “Can I…Can I hug you?”

Alec gave him a soft smile as he wrote, _Yes_

Jace smiled back as he pulled him into a warm embrace.

“Everything will be alright. I swear,” Jace said, desperate for it to be true. He pulled back a bit from Alec as he said in a teasing and warm tone, “I am sure your new Warlock boyfriend can’t be without you for long. He will find us; he’s not the High Warlock for nothing.”

Alec blushed at having Magnus be called his boyfriend. He pulled out from the embrace and wrote on the pad, _He surely wouldn’t want this back. I’m…broken._

“Alec, if he is worth his salt, he would want you any way you come,” Jace assured him firmly.

Alec looked away, clearly not believing it. He then wrote on the pad, _Might not matter. Warlocks can’t track over water._

“If he can’t find us…well, I am working on a plan. I can get us out of here. I promise,” Jace swore, having no plan beside killing them all but that worked too. He just needed the right moment to strike!

 _I am the oldest. I should take care of you_ , Alec wrote on the pad, giving Jace a worried and agonized look.

“Alec, for just this once please let me do it. I will see us free and safe,” Jace promised. He added in a tone he hoped was light and warm, wanting to make Alec smile, “Get you back to your handsome Warlock.”

His words didn’t have the intended effect as Alec paled and shook his head. When he wrote on the pad his hand was shaking slightly, _He can’t see me like this. He deserves better than_ Alec hesitated before he wrote, _this_

“I am sure he will understand,” Jace assured him but Alec just looked away, pain and fear in his eyes.

“Ok. Let’s not talk about it,” Jace said, giving Alec’s nearest knee a reassuring squeeze.

Alec hesitated before he wrote, _I’m sorry I’m such a mess_

“You’re not!” Jace protested hotly.

 _I am not physically hurt. My voice_ Alec hesitated before he wrote _, Mother would call me weak. So would Valentine. They are right._

Jace shook his head as he said forcefully, “They are not right at all!”

Alec gave him a soft smile for the support but Jace could see he still felt annoyed at himself. To change the topic Jace asked, “Why did you do it? Valentine has several Downworlders in the hull he is experimenting on. Saving just one Warlock child would have made no difference.”

Alec thought about his answer for a while before he wrote, _It would have made a difference to him had I succeed._

“True,” Jace agreed.

 _However. I think mostly I did it for myself. To prove to Valentine, to the world, that they can’t change me. Can’t change who I am_ , Alec wrote after a moment of reflection.

“And you should never change, Alec. Never!” Jace said strongly, making Alec give a small smile but there was sadness and loss in his eyes.

Later when they went to bed Alec woke up from nightmares several times, his mouth open in wordless screams. Jace managed to calm him down after a while, enough for him to go back to sleep. Jace barely slept that night, keeping vigil over his parabatai.

After what had happened today Jace knew he had to get Alec out of here no matter the cost. Alec was barely hanging in there as it was; he couldn’t let Valentine think of more ways to use him. He had to get a message through to Magnus somehow. When he was on missions for Valentine he was on land and Magnus would be able to track him then, but Valentine made sure he was never in the same spot for long so Magnus had never caught up with him. He had to do something to get Magnus to follow his trail. He was sure he could not talk Valentine into letting Alec come with him on missions; he wasn’t stupid enough for that. Alternatively, maybe he could find his opening on the ship. Maybe he could gain the upper hand somehow. If he could get down into the hull and free the Downworlder prisoners that could be a start.

Jace spent the night fantasizing of escape and revenge, his thoughts only interrupted by Alec’s wordless cries of agony. He sent as much healing and calming feelings to Alec through their bond as he could, but he could tell his soul and mind were still shattered and torn. The more he felt Alec’s pain the more determined Jace was to get him out of here any way he could…. And see Valentine die for this as brutally as possible! The thought of bloody revenge helped Jace survive the night and get through the echoed agony he felt from Alec.

Unknown to them Valentine had thought up a way he could make Alec useful to him after all. Something that would change everything and would uproot the entire Shadow World forever. A special experiment Valentine had been wanting to try for years but hadn’t been able to conduct. Till now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would mean a lot to me if you left a comment and a kudos (or just kudos if you are shy) if you are enjoying the story. Thank you :)


	3. Forbidden Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine forces Jace and Alec to consummate the parabatai bond. The resulting powers are reserved for Heaven alone. However, the Angels take pity on the parabatai pair, aware that Valentine forced them into it. They bestow upon them the power of the Angel of Death and the Angel of Mercy.
> 
> Their souls truly joined as one Jace and Alec can now reach Magnus telepathically and get help. Feeling Alec in the Oneness the parabatai have become, Magnus quickly understands what has happened and helps them remember their mortal selves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Chapter warnings: Religious symbols and events and forced sex.  
> This is the darkest chapter of this story. In this chapter Valentine forces Alec and Jace to have sex. The sex itself is not shown, only referenced. However, it is made clear Jace and Alec are very considerate and gentle with each other. It's sad but filled with tenderness.  
> Go here to go to after the experiment so you avoid even the reference:   
> *We are One* the thought came, a thought without a body, outside of time and space.  
> Just to make it clear: Jace is 100% straight and there is NO romantic love between Jace and Alec. They do what has to be done because Jace is not homophobic, and they don't want to suffer horribly and end up with the same result anyway. I hope we would all choose the same if ever we came in the same situation. Sometimes there are just no good options.

_Please read the chapter notes for detailed warnings. This is the darkest chapter of this story. However, nothing bad is shown or detailed but only referenced. Go here to avoid even the reference: *We are One* the thought came, a thought without a body, outside of time and space._

# Chapter 3: Forbidden Experiments

Another week passed and Jace and Alec made up a system of signs and their connected meanings. Despite everything they had been through, they could at times even sign to each other with Valentine’s men around and fight not to laugh, having insulted the Circle members without them being the wiser. It was a small useless thing to do but it felt like a victory and they desperately needed some of those.

Valentine seemed to have reached an impasse. He needed the other Mortal Instruments but was blocked at every turn. He had the Cup, but he still couldn’t recreate the powers he had given his children and Jace in the womb. He knew his time was limited; he needed to have an army ready quickly; a superior army.

Despite Valentine’s claims that Idris had cut Jace and Alec off; that they were considered traitors who had joined Valentine’s cause, they knew Magnus would never give up. He would be searching for them. So would Izzy and Clary; neither of them would let themselves be stopped by the Clave.

This impasse had fueled Valentine’s focus on his blood experiments, and he had started injecting Alec with Jace’s blood to see if it would have any effect. It didn’t, which both Alec and Jace had been quite sure would be the result. Maybe for a vampire there would be a change, but Nephilim were part human. The blood Alec’s body produced would still remain normal Nephilim blood; that would not change merely by getting an injection.

It had not been easy for Jace to see Alec get injected every day, but he had been allowed to be present and he could feel in the bond that Alec felt no pain. It was more an annoyance for them both that Valentine kept this up when it was clearly fruitless.

Alec losing his voice had both fundamentally changed things and hadn’t changed them at all. Things had changed because both Jace and Alec now understood better than ever before that Valentine would do anything to get his way. However, things had in many ways stayed the same between them as they communicated as much as they always had; maybe just a bit slower.

Alec was grateful and relieved that Jace never treated him differently. Jace would patiently wait as Alec would sign to him what he wanted to say. He had practiced the sign language they had invented with the same attention to detail and with the same flawless result as he did everything else.

Alec avoided Valentine and his men whenever he could and kept to himself. He ignored their taunts and attempts of getting a verbal response from him. He was mainly in their room and only in the mess hall around dinner time.

Jace and Alec talked a lot about escape when they were alone. Dreamed of it. However, the opening they had been waiting for had not yet presented itself. Magnus would come for them though. They kept repeating it, but for various reasons they were both starting to lose hope. Alec wondered if Magnus would go through that much trouble for him? Jace was starting to doubt that Magnus could get to them at all; was Valentine simply too clever for that?

Jace had started to worry what Valentine might use Alec and him for in the long run. Valentine knew now that neither of them would ever follow him willingly. He was keeping Alec alive only as leverage against Jace. However, Jace was starting to wonder what precisely Valentine could use him for. He sent him on a few missions to get rid of Downworlders or to get intel but both Jace and Alec were aware that their long-term usefulness to Valentine was limited. Unwilling associates like them were was a lot of trouble to keep around. Sooner or later Jace’s usefulness to Valentine would no longer outweigh the trouble with keeping them prisoner.

Today Jace hadn’t been sent on any missions. Valentine was gearing up for a big event in a few days, thinking he knew where the Mortal Mirror was. Jace and Alec had spent the day in their room, practicing the sign language they had invented and talking about possible escape routes. They had drawn the schematics of the ship as far as they knew it and had discussed different ideas. Jace had gone to the mess hall and had taken some bread with him to their room. Valentine had turned on the water so at least they no longer had to worry about that. However, come suppertime they both had to go to the mess hall. Alec always claimed he was fine leaving the room; that it was ok. He put up a brave face and ignored the men they met, but Jace could feel his anxiety and worry whenever he left the room in the bond. The room had become their safe place; outside of it was dangerous.

When they reached the mess hall Jace had made sure Alec and he were sitting by a table alone. Jace was giving death glares to anyone who even tried to get to Alec physically or verbally. They had both been relieved to see Valentine was not in the room. They had eaten quickly and had just been about to leave when Valentine entered. Jace could feel the wave of fear and panic seeing him brought Alec, making him send calming waves to Alec through the bond. Jace had to control himself very carefully these days around Valentine as his anger and hatred of the man had reached epic proportions. However, he also knew if he acted on those feelings now Valentine would make Alec pay for it.

Both Jace and Alec were hoping Valentine would ignore them. No such luck; he walked right up to their table. Jace met his gaze with barely controlled rage in his eyes whereas Alec kept his head down, avoiding eye contact, hoping doing so would make Valentine forget he was even there. Not talking had the advantage that at times Valentine and his men seemed to almost forget he even existed.

“Jonathan, a word,” Valentine ordered, nodding towards the other end of the room, ignoring Alec completely.

Valentine didn’t wait to see if Jace followed him, assuming he would. Jace rose, giving Alec’s nearest arm a reassuring squeeze when he saw the worry in his eyes and felt it in the bond.

Jace quickly caught up with Valentine.

“What is it?” Jace asked when Valentine came to a stop next to a large counter that separated the room from the galley.

Valentine picked up one of the alcohol bottles lined up at the counter, a whiskey, reading the label disinterested, before putting it back down. His calm and borderline disinterest made Jace tense and fear the worst. He fought to keep those feelings out of the bond though and tried to still send reassuring vibes to Alec, feeling his continued worry in the bond.

Valentine looked directly at him as he said calmly, “I want to do an experiment on Alexander.”

Jace paled as dread and fear washed over him.

“What?! No! Absolutely not!”

“Don’t worry; this will likely be worse for you than him,” Valentine said with something that was almost kindness.

“What? Why?” Jace asked suspiciously, not believing him at all.

Oh, he knew Valentine had no trouble hurting him but he also needed him strong so he could use him as his warrior, his weapon. So, he was well aware that there were clear limits to what Valentine could do to him. Alec was another matter entirely though.

“I have been unable to replicate the power from your pure Angel blood,” Valentine admitted regretfully, clearly annoyed with his failing.

“Pure Angel blood? You said I had demon blood because I am your son,” Jace reminded him, puzzled and suspicious.

Valentine shrugged, no longer bothering to keep up the lie.

“You’re not my son nor are you Clarissa’s brother,” Valentine said matter of fact. “I injected Clarissa’s brother with demon blood. You’re not him.”

Jace drew a relieved breath, happy that his feelings for Clary were valid.

“Who am I then?” Jace asked, feeling almost numb at being told he had yet another potential last name in just a few weeks.

“Would you believe me if I told you?” Valentine replied calmly.

“No,” Jace said frankly.

Valentine gave a small smile as he said, “Well, at least you learn eventually.”

“Get on with it. What do you want?” Jace asked annoyed.

“I need pure Angel blooded warriors and I might have a way to make it happen,” Valentine revealed triumphantly. “There are legends of the power of a consummated parabatai bond.”

“A consummated…” Jace started to say before the implications of that hit him like a brick wall. He shook his head vigorously as he said strongly, “What? No! No! Not gonna happen!”

“I know. But you two are the only parabatai pair available to me. Disgusting business but it can’t be helped. Angels don’t have corporeal bodies so a complete bond for them involves a joining of the souls only. For humans this joining has to be complete on all levels,” Valentine said with an almost sympathetic air, making Jace just stare at him in shock.

“What?” Jace got out, feeling a tightness in his chest that made breathing difficult.

“I need to see if this works. Injecting him with your blood hasn’t worked. This might,” Valentine explained matter of fact.

“It’s forbidden!” Jace objected, going even paler. Forcing something like this; there was no telling what Heaven would do. What would happen.

Valentine shrugged nonchalant as he replied calmly, “Yes but no one really knows why. I believe it is because such a complete binding of two souls will give access to Heavenly power without equal. And if I’m wrong…”

His voice died away but Jace knew what he meant. If he was wrong he wouldn’t care; no one important would have perished. But if he was right…power without equal…which Valentine then wanted to control. By having…hell, no! This was not happening!

Jace tried to find his voice again, fighting hard to control his tumultuous feelings so Alec would not sense them. However, he was already getting hints of panic and worry from Alec so he might have overheard. Jace was in too much shock to really pay attention to anything other than what Valentine was saying.

“You want me to…” Jace got out in disbelief. His voice died away; unable to complete the sentence.

“Jonathan, you’re not **that** innocent,” Valentine rebuked in an annoyed tone. “Shall I spell it out for you? You two need to become one in the Biblical sense, meaning…”

“I know what it means, and the answer is no! Not happening. Ever!” Jace interrupted him with, his tone sharp and clear, leaving no room for argument.

Valentine’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he warned, “You seem to have the mistaken impression I was asking.”

“You have already taken his voice. What more can you take from him?” Jace accused, his voice holding equal measure pain and hatred.

Valentine shook his head as he said, “Me? Nothing.” He paused before he went on, “I am telling **you** to do this.”

“No,” Jace said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Valentine gave him an annoyed look.

“You are making a big deal out of nothing,” Valentine insisted. “It’s just an experiment.”

“No,” Jace repeated.

His refusal made anger light up Valentine’s eyes.

“You can do it tonight, in the privacy of your own room. Or I will supervise your interaction and help motivate you along,” Valentine threatened darkly.

“What?!” Jace got out, his voice filled with horror at the prospect of Valentine finding ways to ‘help it along’.

Valentine shrugged as if it was of no importance to him how he got to do this experiment as long as he got it carried out.

“Drugs, maybe threatening a warlock child would also work on you as it did on Alexander, but mark my words, you will do this!” Valentine hissed.

Jace gave him a look filled with horror as he got out, “You’re insane!”

“Just determined,” Valentine countered calmly. “I need that power to rid the world of the demon-blooded. My cause is just; divine even.”

Jace shook his head and unfolded his arms, his hands forming fists by his side.

“You can’t demand this of me,” Jace said, his voice somewhere between a threat and a plea.

“Oh, stop being such a baby!” Valentine schooled harshly. “Do you want to do this the easy or the hard way?”

“I am not doing that to him! Never!” Jace insisted, shaking his head furiously to emphasize his denial.

Valentine gave him a dark look.

“Well, let us see… I am thinking I will start by having your parabatai whipped. That does seem to have some effect on him and let’s be honest; by now he has little uses other than leverage against you. He has betrayed his race and his blood by being with a man and a Downworlder at that!” Valentine said in a disgusted tone.

Jace almost felt like laughing hysterically at the double standards that for Valentine to get his experiment done he wanted two men to be together; apparently his hatred for the demon-blooded outweighed his homophobia.

Jace pointed an angry finger at him as he threatened, “You won’t touch him!”

“Of course, I will. We both know that,” Valentine replied evenly.

Jace pulled back from him at his words as if he had been struck, knowing that he was right.

“You can’t be serious,” Jace tried, hoping this was some sick test or something, to see if he would bend, if he would break. That it was just that he wanted, him broken, and not the experiment itself.

“I am extremely serious,” Valentine said dangerously. “Refuse me just **once** more and I will have him tortured to the brink of death repeatedly, only stopping when even runes are not working any longer. Then I will allow him a small break before I start all over.”

“No,” Jace said horrified.

Valentine ignored his outburst as he went on, “Then, if even that will not make you give in, I will drug you both, or use spells, and supervise the whole thing.”

Jace fought tears of rage, his hands fisted so tightly his finger nails were leaving bloody imprints on his skin.

“I will kill you for this!” Jace threatened in a low ominous tone.

“This is your final chance to spare Alexander the fate I have described to you. You know me well enough, Jonathan, to know my threats are never empty,” Valentine reminded him with a calm ruthlessness that made it clear he meant every word he had said.

Jace fought with himself for a moment. He wished they all lived in a world where the options presented to him weren’t both things that would bring Alec pain. However, this was not a fairytale where everyone always got rescued in the nick of time. This was real life and he had learned the hard way that sometimes there was no third option. There was no way out that did not leave him devastated, knowing whatever he chose would bring ruin. He did not want this. He did not want **any** of this. He wanted a third option, damn it! But what he wanted didn’t matter. There was no way out; he had to shoulder this burden alone. He had to take the option that would bring Alec the least pain.

“Fine!” Jace got out, fighting down waves of nausea at even saying it. What had he just done?!

“It’s not that bad. Just close your eyes, think of the service to Idris and our race you are doing,” Valentine remarked with a small hint of sympathy. “You can always imagine it’s some beautiful girl you’re fucking. When you’re inside it’s probably the same.”

Jace went white as a sheet at the crude words.

“For fuck’s sake! Fine I said!” Jace yelled, fighting hard to control his emotions.

Valentine shrugged, clearly not caring how he got the task done as long as he got it done. His eyes fell on the whiskey bottle he had picked up before and he took it.

“Here,” Valentine said, throwing Jace the whiskey bottle. Jace easily caught it and gave him a puzzled look. “It’ll make it easier on you both.”

Jace flushed red, hating to admit he was right on that one. He looked worried at Alec, but he wasn’t looking at him. He could feel only subdued echoes of shock and pain from Alec in the bond.

“Can we leave now?” Jace asked shortly, feeling like he couldn’t breathe if he stayed here.

“Sure,” Valentine allowed, doing a dismissive hand gesture.

Jace was quickly halfway over to the table Alec was still sitting at, his head bent and his hands in his lap. He looked tense and Jace wanted, needed, to talk with him, to try in some way to make this all better. Somehow.

“Oh, and Jonathan?” Valentine said, forcing Jace to turn and look questioning at him with clear apprehension in his eyes. “Don’t try and lie to me about having completed this task. I will have a Warlock cast a truth spell on you tomorrow to be sure.”

“Fine, fine!” Jace snapped at him, feeling trapped and cornered in a way he never had before.

He tried to fight his rage when he reached Alec. He touched his arm gently and Alec looked up at him with huge eyes filled with worry but above all trust and love all the same that almost broke Jace’s heart.

 _Let’s leave,_ Jace signed.

Alec nodded and rose. They walked quickly back to their room, Jace keeping a watchful eye but no one followed them or said anything. As soon as they reached their room Jace quickly closed the door and sighed with both frustration and relief at being back to the only safe place they had left.

He put the whiskey on the desk before he turned back to face Alec. He was sitting on the bed and looking down at his folded hands. Jace went over and knelt by him, putting a hand over his folded ones, happy when Alec didn’t draw his hands back. However, with worry Jace noticed there was a small tremble in Alec’s hands.

“Alec,” Jace began softly, clearing his throat before he went on, “Alec, did you hear Valentine?”

Alec was still not looking at him but Jace could feel his worry and concern in the bond.

“I know you care for Magnus. This won’t change that,” Jace insisted, unsure what else to say.

This time Alec did raise his head and looked at him with eyes filled with pain and worry.

“I won’t do anything unless you agree,” Jace promised, giving him an intense look.

Alec bit his lower lip and looked away.

“Alec, I really **really** need you to agree,” Jace pleaded.

Alec shook his head, fighting tears, still not looking at him.

“ **Please** , Alec. You know Valentine. He won’t give up. He will hurt you so badly. We cannot win this time. He will get this from us eventually,” Jace reminded him in a broken voice, hating himself for trying to talk Alec into something Valentine wanted, but they had no choice.

“Alec. Please. I cannot see you hurt again. Please?” Jace begged, letting Alec feel his desperation and pain in the bond.

Alec finally looked at him as he signed, _What about you?_

“You’re back with me!” Jace said relieved, smiling widely, making Alec give a small smile in return.

“Me?” Jace asked puzzled when Alec kept looking intensely at him. “I will be fine. It’s you I worry about.”

 _You are,_ Alec signed but then stopped, frustrated, not able to find a sign that matched what he wanted to say.

Jace was confused about what Alec wanted to say for a moment, frowning as he tried to guess. Then he realized what he meant.

“Oh. You mean I’m not gay. No, still not gay or even bi for that matter as far as I know,” Jace admitted, trying to lighten the mood with some humor which didn’t work at all as Alec just looked pained at him.

Jace took a deep breath as he assured him, making Alec feel his words in the bond too, “Alec, look, I love you. It’s no hardship. I swear.”

 _You’re sure?_ Alec signed, giving him a searching look.

“Gay men have been forced to live with women and have children with them for ages to avoid prosecution. I am quite certain if they could do that for a lifetime I can do this once,” Jace assured him, trying to give him a charming smile.

Alec hesitated, clearly unsure if Jace really meant it. To assure him that he truly was not disgusted or dismayed by the prospect of gay sex, that his only worry was Alec and his welfare, Jace opened the bond fully, letting Alec feel his own feelings. Let Alec feel there was not an inch of homophobia in him, hidden or otherwise. His only worry in all of this was Alec. How Alec felt. That he didn’t want to hurt him. That he wanted to do what they were forced to do as kindly and gently as possible, as considerate as possible. That was his only care, his only thought.

 _Ok,_ Alec signed, overwhelmed by the purity in Jace’s love and care for him.

“Thank the Angel!” Jace said relieved as he rose and sat next to Alec on the bed.

 _Sorry,_ Alec signed, letting Jace feel his regret at him having been forced into this.

“Please don’t say sorry, ok?” Jace said and Alec nodded.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Jace took a deep breath, knowing they were procrastinating.

“Have you done this before?” Jace asked Alec hopefully.

 _No,_ Alec signed, blushing a bit.

“Ok, that’s ok,” Jace quickly assured him, not wanting him to feel bad about that or panic although he was starting to panic a bit himself. “I was kinda hoping for a yes there, but we’ll figure it out.”

Alec gave him a concerned look, making Jace try to reassure him further, “Don’t worry. I have done this with girls. It’s the same thing, right?”

Alec gave him a dark smile as he signed, _I wouldn’t know._

“No, of course not. Sorry,” Jace said sheepishly.

They were silent for a few seconds before Jace had to ask, “Have you done anything sexual? At all?”

 _Kissing,_ Alec signed.

Damn. Jace had so not wanted this to be Alec’s introduction to sex. He himself had had sex with multiple women; sometimes a few at the same time. He was, like Izzy, a very sexually liberated person and in that regard the exact opposite to Alec.

“Ok, that’s…” Jace started to say, trying to find something intelligent to say to that.

 _Once,_ Alec signed with a faint blush.

“Oh. Oh, the kiss at the wedding with Lydia…that was your first?” Jace realized.

Alec nodded as he signed, _Yes._

“Wow. That was some first kiss then. No wonder Magnus was blown away,” Jace complimented, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Alec allowed it, smiling a little and blushing faintly. Then he sobered and gave Jace a serious look.

 _How do we do this then?_ Alec signed, his expression holding the same power and strength he had when he was about to go into battle.

“First, we need some rules as you can’t talk and signing during this would be…difficult,” Jace said matter of fact, thinking, fighting down his embarrassment at talking about this with Alec and trying to approach this whole thing dispassionately and clinically.

Then an idea came to Jace and he asked, “So you tap me once for yes or to say you are ok to continue and twice for no. Would that be ok?”

 _Yes_ , Alec signed.

Jace felt Alec’s worry through the bond and squeezed his nearest knee in comfort as he said, “It’s ok to be nervous. Everyone’s nervous the first time.”

 _Were you?_ Alec signed, giving him a curious look.

Jace nodded as he admitted, “I was quite drunk, so I don’t really recall but I doubt the girl got much out of it.”

Jace then remembered the whiskey bottle and asked, “Oh, that’s an idea. Do you want to be drunk for this?”

 _By the Angel; yes!_ Alec signed, relief clear in his eyes.

“Yeah, I know exactly how you feel,” Jace admitted as he rose and got the bottle.

Jace unscrewed it and took a large sip before he handed it over to Alec. Alec took a few quick sips, grimacing at the taste but kept going. He then handed it back to Jace. Jace knew that Alec, unlike himself, was not used to alcohol so he was betting and hoping the whiskey would hit him hard.

 _Are you ok with this? It kind of feels like you have to…_ Alec sighed, stopping to think before he went on, _Do all the work?_

Jace took a large sip of the whiskey, feeling the warmth and burn, helping him relax. He handed it back to Alec.

“Alec, we are parabatai. A bond stronger than blood or family. I would do anything to keep you safe. It’s really ok,” Jace assured him tenderly.

 _Talk me through what will happen,_ Alec signed before he took another sip, grimacing again at the taste.

Alec tried to pass the bottle over but Jace pushed it back towards Alec, indicating he should take more. Alec did so.

“Ok. Well…To make sure you don’t feel any pain I will have to…well, you know,” Jace stuttered, his face red with embarrassment, recalling what he had done when he had done it with women.

Alec just gave him a look that clearly said he didn’t know; hence the question. Jace forced himself to continue explaining, thinking Alec would be less worried if he knew what would happen.

“Well, open you up first, slowly, and lubrication for….There’s a lotion in the bathroom we can use. And then, when that’s done… you know,” Jace went on, having to look away from Alec as he said it, his hope of being able to talk about it clinically, detached, not working out as well as he had hoped.

Alec blushed a deep red and drank more of the whiskey before he handed it over. Jace gratefully took a large sip.

 _This is the most awkward moment of my life!_ Alec signed.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Jace agreed, before he quickly assured him, “But we are stronger than that. Stronger than this.”

Alec nodded to that, taking the whiskey back that Jace handed him.

 _Do you think it will kill us? Doing this?_ Alec signed, worry clear in his eyes before he took another sip of the whiskey.

“Heaven should understand why this is happening and if they judge us for Valentine’s evil, they can go screw themselves! Burn them all then!” Jace said hotly, needing to take his frustration out on someone and if Heaven would judge them for their pain then fuck them all!

They talked a bit more until they had almost emptied the bottle, wanting to be sure the alcohol took hold as their Nephilim blood burned through it faster.

 _I feel floaty?_ Alec signed, making it a question, giving Jace a puzzled look as if he had just realized this, his hand movements when he signed becoming increasingly uncoordinated.

“You’re drunk,” Jace concluded, giving a sigh of relief.

Jace reached through the bond and felt waves of artificial calm and happiness. Alec was indeed drunk. A happy drunk it seemed. He was feeling lightheaded himself, but didn’t want to get too drunk, needing to be able to control what was happening, to ensure he didn’t hurt Alec. Luckily the alcohol should help Alec relax which would be a help in itself.

 _I’m not!_ Alec signed and then giggled before he signed, the signs now very clumsy and unsteady, _Yes, I think I am._

“That’s good,” Jace said with a soft smile filled with sadness. He handed Alec the bottle again as he insisted, “Have some more.”

 _I am so sorry it had to be you,_ Alec signed with worry and concern in his eyes as he took another sip of the whiskey. He was too drunk now to grimace at the taste.

“Alec, to be honest, if Valentine was ever going to do this to you ….” Jace paused and sighed pained before he went on, “In some dark and twisted way I am glad it’s me so I can try and be as gentle as possible. Does that make sense?”

 _Very,_ Alec signed, nodding clumsily.

Jace reached through the bond once more when the bottle was empty a little later. The waves that hit Jace from Alec had him share in his feeling of drunkenness.

“Ok, you seem very drunk now,” Jace said, annoyed with himself that he was actually grateful to Valentine for having given them the whiskey.

Alec smiled at him before he waved towards the lights in the ceiling, almost falling off the bed when he did so. Jace caught him and steadied him.

 _The lights are so shiny,_ Alec signed, grinning stupidly.

“That should do it. If we are lucky you won’t feel this nor remember it in the morning,” Jace mumbled, hope and pain in his voice.

 _Remember what?_ Alec signed, looking blurry-eyed at him.

Jace gave him a tender smile as he pushed him gently back on the bed.

“Shh. Just lie down,” Jace got out through the lump in his throat, having to fight tears.

 _Ok,_ Alec signed, his eyes filled with trust and care.

Jace ran a soothing hand down Alec’s arm to get him to relax with the familiar touch. He did and Jace almost felt like he was betraying him.

“Everything will be alright. Just close your eyes,” Jace said softly, tears in his voice.

Alec dutifully closed his eyes but opened them a little whenever Jace moved a bit on the bed. Jace rose and found one of their shirts. He picked it up and tied it over Alec’s eyes.

 _Jace, what’s going on?_ Alec signed but he didn’t sound afraid; just puzzled, as he touched the material covering his eyes.

“There. Just keep your eyes closed,” Jace whispered as he sent calming waves though the bond, feeling how it helped Alec relax.

“You’re at Magnus’ loft, in his bed with the yellow silk sheets you told me about. You have been drinking because you know this will be the first night you are together,” Jace said in an almost hypnotic voice.

Alec’s hands fell away from the cloth covering his eyes and he relaxed further into the bed and the dream.

“Oh,” Alec said in a wistful tone, falling easily into the illusion Jace was building for him. “Magnus.”

“Yes, just relax. Everything will be fine,” Jace said softly, tenderly, ignoring the tears running down his cheeks.

Jace kept up the daydream he had built for Alec whenever he spoke to him. It somehow made it easier for him to do what had to be done. To know Alec was not in pain.

Jace was unaware of the tears he was shedding. He was unaware of anything except making this as easy on Alec as possible. The moment the bond was consummated both Jace and Alec felt it. Their memories and feelings, their souls and essence, merged into one. There was no sense of self, there was only the union, the One. There was warmth and acceptance here, peace. Nothing existed but those feelings. Floating, free.

*We are One* the thought came, a thought without a body, outside of time and space.

*We are fire and wrath, pain and love!* the thought formed and the emptiness filled with flares of golden light and dark flames.

Suddenly an Angel of the Lord appeared in the emptiness. The being was a glowing light; a form somewhat resembling what a human mind would interpret as a body with wings made purely out of light.

 _Parabatai! This power is not for you,_ the Angel warned, the thought floating across the nothingness, hitting the One as a blast.

*Angel! We are the One!* The parabatai formed the thought, sent it to the being.

 _No mortal can withstand this power. A consummated bond is a divine bond. The power that follows will burn mortal men,_ the Angel sent to them and the One thought maybe the thought carried sympathy though the One did not understand why.

Then the One remembered; flashes of pain. Flashes of coldness. There were no memories but there were feelings and one feeling above all else prevailed. The need to destroy; to burn!

*Angel, grant us our revenge. We burn!* The One thought, sending it to the being with all the power they now had access to.

 _We see your pain now. We see your injustice,_ the Angel sent the thought to them, filled with compassion.

*Angel, we beseech you to grant us revenge! We burn!* The One pleaded.

The angel sent a burst of white light towards them. The One felt the burn lessen as raw power surged through them.

 _We have granted you immortality. We have bestowed upon you a fraction of the power reserved for the Angel of Death and of the Angel of Mercy,_ the Angel sent the thought to them.

*Angel, we feel the power* The One sent back, letting the Angel feel their gratitude.

 _May your justice be swift and your pain brief,_ the Angel thought to them before the bright light faded and disappeared from the nothingness.

*Thank you, Angel* The One sent after the Angel.

For a moment or forever, it was hard to tell as time had no meaning here, the One stayed in the nothingness. Then something pulled at the One.

There was a shiny light, warm and glittery, filled with the promise of belonging and care. The One raced towards the shiny glittery light. As they got closer the light turned into the fire of a man with shadow black wings behind him and a glory of pure light around his head.

*We are the One. We are drawn here. Drawn to the Light!* The One thought as the One merged into the Light, feeling the warmth of the Light, wishing to stay there.

 _Alexander? Is that you?_ The Light thought, filled with care and worry.

*We are the One. We need you. You matter to us,* the One let the Light know, embedding deeper into the Light.

 _Alexander and Jace! You consummated the parabatai bond. That’s Heavenly magic; powerful magic. You shouldn’t have been able to survive this. Yet here you are. You are One,_ the Light thought, filled with wonder and worry.

*We are the One.*

 _You have to separate. You have to return to the earthly plane as two people,_ the Light insisted.

*We are the One. Come for us! Find us!* The One cried as mortal memories, detached and fragmented floated into the Light. Memories of childhood, of pain, of loss….of a ship.

 _I see where you are. I am coming! Hang in there but first….Alexander, Jace… You have to return to two bodies,_ The Light persisted _._

*We are the One. The One is safe. We have love here. We have no pain, no guilt*

 _The bond will remain, but you **must** return to two bodies. Else how can you extract your revenge nor seek your happiness? _The Light seemed almost desperate now _._

The One saw flashes of figures, humans. Their revenge was there, not on this plane of existence.

*The Light speaks true,* The One admitted.

 _The Light? Oh, I’m the Light. Must be you, Alexander, shining through there,_ the Light seemed flattered.

*The Light is safe,* the One explained.

 _I’ve got it! When I say Alexander what comes to your mind, Jace?_ the Light asked.

The One conjured up an image of a woman in a long dress, a smile on her lips and kind eyes. She had the serpent of healing wrapped around one wrist and a shield in the other.

*The One sees this,* the One said, sharing the image with the Light.

_The Mother. Caretaker. Healer and protector. The one who sooths and brings relief. Very fitting. Now when I say Jace would do you think of, Alexander?_

The light conjured up an image of a Greek warrior, tall and blond, proud and strong, a sword in his hand.

*The One sees this*

 _Adonis. The beautiful golden warrior with a tragic past. Very good. Now, focus on these images and return to your own bodies,_ the Light insisted _._

*The One wishes to stay! The Light is everything,* The One insisted stubbornly, a hint of fear in the denial. It was safe here!

 _Alexander, I will come get you in a matter of hours. Please, darling! You have to return to your body. Do it for me?_ The Light pleaded _._

The One hesitated but the need and desperation from the Light made the One overcome the fear of returning.

*The One does it for the Light*

 _I’m coming, Alexander. Hang in there,_ The One heard the thought as the last thing before a blinding light hit them, sending them swirling through time and space.

There was a flash of pain as suddenly they were two people…with bodies. Yet the complete bond remained, enabling them to feel each other completely.

*Jace?* Alec asked confused, forcing his eyes open, blinking against the light in the room like a newborn.

*I’m here,* Jace thought as he opened his eyes and looked around.

They were on the bed they had shared since coming here, in their room, naked and tangled up in the covers as if they had been thrown back down from Heaven. Maybe they had. The empty whiskey bottle, the shirt he had used to cover Alec’s eyes and the empty lotion was on the floor.

At the same time a blinding headache hit them, making them both wince.

*Oh, my head! What happened?* Alec thought, turning to face Jace, finding it a bit odd Jace had a face again, a body. That he had one.

“We consummated the bond. I think our souls went somewhere else,” Jace said thoughtfully as he sat up in bed, wincing again as he had to move his limps, feeling like a newborn having to relearn how to control his body.

*Some other plane of existence, * Alec thought as he sat up next to him, rearranging the covers around his lower body as he did so.

“Wait! You spoke! I heard you,” Jace said joyfully.

Alec shook his head and gave him a confused look as he thought, *I didn’t speak.*

“What?” Jace asked confused. Then he reflected on what he had heard. “Oh, Wait….I can hear you inside my mind like when we went to that other place.”

Alec nodded, giving Jace a thoughtful look as he thought, *Yes. I can hear you too.*

“The Angel, Magnus…it was all real,” Jace realized, feeling a bit overwhelmed by it all.

Alec nodded and for a moment they just sat like that in silence, trying to let it all sink in.

*The powers he spoke of….power of the Angel of Death and Angel of Mercy…* Alec thought, his confusion showing in the bond.

As Jace thought of wanting to see his powers he felt black orbs swirl around his hands and suddenly a magical black sword was in his hand before it disappeared again in a rain of black smoke.

“Well, I am going with I’m the Angel of Death here,” Jace concluded darkly.

*You can’t know that!* Alec protected, waves of affection and calm flooding from him to Jace in the bond.

“I conjure black swords,” Jace said matter of fact. He paused before he assured him, “I’m ok with it by the way. I want to kill them **all** , so it fits. That was what I was thinking about and that was what I got.”

Alec nodded as he thought, *Maybe the Angel tapped into our emotions and felt your rage.*

“Maybe,” Jace agreed. “You try,” he added, nodding encouraging to him.

Alec thought of the Angel and powers and suddenly he had a white sword of pure light in his hand, appearing in a shimmer of white snow.

*I get a sword too,* Alec thought, looking at it in awe.

“White sparkles. Angel of Mercy,” Jace concluded.

*With a sword,* Alec thought as he made the sword disappear again with a thought.

“All Angels are warriors,” Jace reminded him.

*I was thinking of Magnus when we…* Alec thought, blushing, unable to finish the thought.

“Angel of Mercy would fit then. You were thinking good things,” Jace said with a relieved smile, happy it had worked, that Alec hadn’t been hurt.

*And **you** were suffering for the both of us and you suffered alone. I’m **so** sorry,* Alec thought, giving him a sad look.

Jace shook his head as he said, “Don’t be. It was better this way.”

Alec remained silent, unsure what to say to that. He didn’t really remember anything between drinking with Jace and then dreaming of Magnus. His next memories were the fluffy edges of what a human mind could comprehend of the Oneness. Jace however, remembered everything that had happened on the mortal plane. Alec felt his guilt, pain and rage and pushed his own feelings of understanding and love through the bond at him, letting him know it was ok. They were ok.

*Wait a moment…did the Angel say we’re…immortal?!* Alec asked shocked when he recalled the Angel mentioning that.

“Yes,” Jace said with a thoughtful nod. He then gave Alec an encouraging smile as he concluded, “Guess that solves a potential snag in your relationship with Magnus. You are now both immortal!”

Alec smiled at that.

*True,* Alec thought, his thoughts soft and dreamy. *And I will have you as well.*

“Always,” Jace swore fondly.

*We will find a way to make Clary immortal too. For you,* Alec thought and added, *In the Oneness we shared all memories and feelings. I know she’s not your sister.*

Jace nodded, smiling at the idea as he extended on Alec’s thoughts as he asked, “Well, Simon and Raphael are already immortal so why not add everyone else we know well; Clary, Izzy and Max?”

*I like that idea!* Alec thought joyfully.

“Maybe as you have the powers of the Angel of Mercy you could make it happen,” Jace suggested thoughtfully. “Or I could as Angel of Death as immortality is the absence of death.”

*We will investigate that when we are out of here. That would be amazing,* Alec thought dreamingly.

*Can you imagine something so pure coming from this Hell we have lived through?* Alec asked after a few moments of comfortable silence between them.

Jace smiled at the idea of immortality for everyone and said softly, “It would almost make our suffering worth it.”

*It would for me,* Alec thought with certainty.

Jace was unsure he felt anything, even this, was worth Alec’s suffering but he didn’t say that.

“Then for me too for you suffered most,” Jace said instead.

*You suffered in the mind and in your soul. I feel it now. And such pain is eternal,* Alec thought regretfully, referring to how they were still fully connected, sharing their souls completely, including all memories and all feelings.

“I would do it all again if it would spare you pain,” Jace said seriously and Alec could feel the truth in the statement.

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

*I saw how you saw me in your mind. The Mother, the Healer,* Alec thought, eying Jace curiously.

*Is that ok?* Jace sent back with a hint of worry.

Alec nodded as he smiled and thought, *More than ok. That’s really flattering.*

*Likewise for yours,* Jace thought, a bit amazed that Alec’s mental image of him was pretty close to an idealized version of him.

*That’s how I see you,* Alec thought matter of fact. *Why yours?*

*You are the only person I have ever felt safe with. You make me feel warm, safe…cared for. That’s how I see those feelings in my mind apparently,* Jace sent after a few moments of reflection.

*Do we need to talk…communicate, whatever….about what happened?* Alec thought, giving Jace a searching look.

“We are soldiers and we did what we were taught to do. We survived,” Jace reminded him.

Alec nodded, remembering hearing that lesson a lot growing up.

*I know*

“But if you want to talk then we of course do that,” Jace quickly assured him. He paused before he added, “But our souls are still fully connected. I don’t have to ask if you forgive me; I can feel you don’t blame me. I don’t have to worry about mixed signals or being weirded out or anything because we share all emotions now.”

Alec laughed silently at that but nodded all the same.

*I feel the same.*

“That said is it ok if I just hold you for a few minutes before we go face the world?” Jace asked in a soft voice, needing to just be sure Alec was ok, really feel it, before he could move on.

Alec smiled softly as he moved closer to Jace. The blond put an arm around Alec’s shoulders and leaned against his shoulder.

*Of course it’s fine. You can feel it’s more than fine. You are my parabatai; an extension of my soul,* Alec thought fondly.

Jace nodded, smiling softly. They sat like that for a moment, just feeling in their minds and through their touch that they were ok.

“Magnus is coming now. We both felt his presence; we saw him. He will be here any time now,” Jace said, feeling calm and hopeful for the future for the first time since they had come to the ship.

*I know. We are finally going home,* Alec thought happily.

Jace drew back from him and gave him a ominous grin as he said, “And we can take our revenge!”

Alec nodded, a dark look in his eyes.

After a few moments Alec thought heartfelt, *Thank you for looking out for me.*

“Sorry I couldn’t do better,” Jace said sorrowfully.

*No apologies. Let’s agree on that right now!* Alec thought sternly.

Jace smiled a bit as he felt Alec’s understanding and care, knowing he didn’t need to feel guilty because Alec didn’t blame him for anything and didn’t want him to blame himself either.

“Ok.”

*You are my parabatai. My soul. Magnus is my heart. I will always love you both and need you both, just in different ways. This ordeal has really made that clear to me,* Alec thought.

“You are my soul as well, Alec. I love you,” Jace said honestly. He smiled a bit as he added with a hint of humor, “The connection between us means I also feel your echoed love for Magnus.” He paused and quickly assured Alec, “– not like that though!” before he went on, “But it’s a bit weird to have such strong feelings for a guy I have barely met.”

*You ok about it?* Alec thought, giving him a questioning look.

Jace nodded as he said, “It’s fine. Just odd. In my feelings it’s like he’s a brother to me, but I have barely met the man.”

*If it is any consolation then I am now seeing Clary like that too,* Alec admitted, letting Jace feel the residue of Jace’s love for Clary that had been stuck with him. When he could feel Jace had felt it he thought, *I feel for her now as if she is a very annoying little sister!*

Jace grinned at that as he asked, “So, no more little girl?”

*Let’s not exaggerate,* Alec thought with dry humor.

They both smiled at that, enjoying sharing this moment, enjoying having survived this and come to here. Soon they would have to face Valentine and his men and reality would be upon them. Soon Magnus would be here and then…then it would be time for revenge! And time to finally go home.

_The end of part 3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do let me know if you are enjoying following this story. Comments and kudos would mean a lot to me.  
> Next chapter: Magnus! Yeah!


	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Jace must now deal with the aftermath of the powers their strengthened parabatai bond gives them and the fallout from their ordeal. Magnus arrive to rescue Jace and Alec from the Morning Star.
> 
> Magnus and Alec talk and confess their love for each other – with Jace having to interpret Alec’s sign language to Magnus. Whereas Magnus is supportive of the changes in his boyfriend and the ordeal Jace and Alec are struggling with, Clary has a hard time understanding it all but keeps her concerns to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Chapter warnings: Religious symbols and events, bad guys dying. Maybe light Clary bashing I guess (she struggles a lot more with being supportive than any other character but we will work on that). ;)  
> Things written like this *xxxx* are spoken in the mind in the bond between Jace and Alec.  
> Things in italics are sign language.

_Please read the chapter notes for detailed warnings._

# Chapter 4: Escape

Alec and Jace had been physically drained from their ordeal and had drifted off to sleep. They were awoken by a loud blast, like a bomb going off. They both sat up in bed, looking at each other with a hint of curiosity and worry. Then the sound came again and again, like a continued bombardment.

“What’s that?” Jace asked with a worried frown, not expecting an answer.

*Magnus! I’m sure of it. He has come!* Alec said excitedly, his voice echoing in Jace’s mind.

Jace heard the next wave of bombardment and could only agree; Magnus had to be attacking the wards around the ship with magical blasts of some kind. Jace got out of bed and Alec did likewise, both dressing quickly and efficiently. Jace paused when he was done, waiting for Alec to finish putting on his boots.

“Ready?” Jace asked, reaching out a hand to steady him as Alec finishing getting his boots on.

Alec nodded, looking serious but excited. For a moment Jace just wanted Alec to stay in their room; safe. He tried to get his protective instincts under control and told himself Alec was a capable warrior. He had survived everything Valentine had thrown at him. After a second reflection Jace realized it wasn’t really Alec’s strength he was worried about; it was his own just as it really had been all along. He couldn’t take it if Alec were hurt again. Not again. Not ever. Not anymore. He would do anything; kill, destroy, die… **anything** , to prevent it. Jace took a deep breath to get his fears under control but it wasn’t till Alec put a calming hand on his forearm, having felt his fears in their bond, that Jace calmed down enough to move.

“Let’s go,” Jace said with a dark smile as turned and walked to the door.

Jace put his hand on the door handle and was about to open it.

*Wait,* Alec’s voice echoed in Jace’s mind, escaping without his permission.

Jace turned to give Alec a searching look, making Alec blush and look away.

“We feel unsure,” Jace said slowly, trying to decipher the feelings inside, the feelings in the bond, in them, in him. Alec wasn’t afraid. That wasn’t it. There was something else.

Jace shook his head as he clarified, “ **You** feel unsure. Hesitant. Why?”

Alec avoided his eyes, hesitant to leave the emotional safety of the room, suddenly feeling vulnerable, different…he wasn’t ready to face the world. To face Magnus. To deal with what Valentine had done. What had happened. He couldn’t! He just couldn’t!

_He knows_ , Alec signed to Jace, an anguished look on his face.

“Knows?” Jace asked puzzled.

Then he saw the pain in Alec’s face and felt his worry, his shame…the hurt echoing in his heart. He suddenly realized what Alec was referring to.

Jace’s expression softened as he put a calming hand on Alec’s shoulder as he said, “Oh. About the consummated bond.”

_You truly feel no shame, no regret, about that_ , Alec signed to him, filled with wonder, and overwhelmed by the affection coming from Jace.

Jace removed his hand from Alec’s shoulder so he could sign back.

_I am furious, burning inside, from what Valentine forced upon us. Did to us. To you. That he forced us to do that, to corrupt our parabatai bond in that way_ , Jace signed, his eyes flashing golden for a moment in rage. His whole expression got tender though as he went on, _I will never regret that I did what we had to do in a way that was as gentle and considerate to you as possible. We managed to reach Magnus and he is here now to free us. Our pain had a purpose. So no, I feel no shame in the consummated bond for there is no shame to be had. This was done to us. We survived it. We are stronger than that._

Alec gave him a warm smile, but it was filled with pain. He hesitated, fighting to express his feelings.

_I wanted Magnus to…be the first. My first_ , Alec said softly, looking away, embarrassed. Shame made his cheeks color red and hot.

Jace took a hand to Alec’s chin and turned him back to face him so he could see his affection in his eyes and how serious and sure he was about what he was about to say. He released him when Alec was looking at him, hesitant, slightly worried, hanging on his every word.

“And he will be your first, Alec, in any and all ways that truly matter,” Jace told him warmly, his gaze intense and piercing, almost as if he believed he could make Alec feel the truth of his words through his own conviction.

_*_ But…,* Alec objected weakly, his voice ringing in Jace’s mind, looking away, blushing even more now.

“Alec, we did what we had to do for a chance to survive, to live. We are soldiers, warriors. It is what we were taught to do; survive to try and find a way to escape later. He is hundreds of years old. He will understand,” Jace told him strongly, nodding to emphasize is conviction of his statement.

_You’re sure?_ Alec signed hopefully.

“Of course, I’m sure!” Jace said resolutely. He paused before he added matter of fact, “If he doesn’t then he isn’t the man for you.”

_He is!_ Alec signed, his movements quick to show his objection to the very idea, giving Jace a strong look.

Jace smirked at seeing Alec’s fighting spirit return as he said, “Good. Then there’s nothing to fear.”

Alec smiled a bit at that before he admitted, _I worry._

Jace look intensely at his parabatai as he said, “Feel my strength in our bond, in our soul, in your soul.”

Alec gave him a slightly confused look but did as Jace suggested.

*I feel **our** power. **Your** power. **My** power,.* Alec sent to Jace through the bond, starting to smile as he said it, feeling the power and strength wash over him, chasing away his fears.

Jace nodded as he said, “Let it become **our** strength.”

Alec felt Jace’s powers, both what the Angel gave to him in the aftermath of their consummated bond and the pure strength of Jace’s fighting spirit. Waves and waves of Jace’s strength, their strength, echoed in the bond. It calmed Alec, giving him the composure, he needed to face the world. He gave Jace a strong and determined look.

_We can do this,_ Alec signed, nodding in conviction of his words.

Jace grinned darkly as he said, “Yes, we can.”

*Let’s go, * Alec encouraged, nodding to the door.

Jace turned back to facing the front door and took a deep breath, preparing for the fight he knew was to come. He both hoped they ran into Valentine and hoped they didn’t. He hoped they did so he could murder him for what he had done to Alec and he hoped they didn’t so they could escape quickly.

Jace opened the door and went out, staying alert, Alec followed him out in the narrow hallway of the ship. They had just turned a corner when Jace saw a Circle member come towards them. The Circle member saw them at the same time, pulling a Mundane gun on them of all things even though he seemed to one of the lucky few who had an angel blade strapped to his hip. He had to be one of the new warriors Valentine had turned with the Cup. Valentine still didn’t have enough Shadowhunter weapons for all of his newly turned people and they were stuck with Mundane weapons. Even the few new Shadowhunters who had Nephilim weapons, like this one clearly did, often relied on Mundane weapons in the heat of the moment as they didn’t have any training in the Nephilim weapons.

*Duck!* Jace yelled in Alec’s mind as he turned around quickly and crouched down, pulling Alec towards him and down with him, wrapping his body around Alec’s as a shield.

The gun shot went over their heads and Jace quickly rose and used his newly found ability to activate his stamina, speed and strength runes without a steele. That, added with his new powers from the Angel after the consummated bond, meant he had quickly reached the Circle member and took his head in a vice, quickly and silently snapping the man’s neck. The deed done, the immediate danger over, Jace calmed down a little and released the now dead Shadowhunter, letting him drop to the floor in an ungraceful heap.

*Thank you,* Alec said in Jace’s mind as he walked over to the dead Circle member, giving the man a dispassionate look.

Alec picked up the man’s gun and the Angel blade he hadn’t used. He handed the Angel blade to Jace, knowing he was the better warrior of the two of them with the weapon, and kept the gun himself. He had never used a Mundane gun before, but he knew the concept; it wasn’t that hard to figure out.

They made it to the galley before they ran into more soldiers. However, now their luck had run out. They needed to pass the galley to get to the upper deck and escape from there. They ran into eight Circle members in the galley, with more quickly joining. Jace and Alec quickly took up a fighting pose, standing back to back. Alec started to fire at the Circle members who charged at them while Jace used the Angel blade with deadline precision. They killed several, wounded more. They made good progress, but the soldiers kept coming into the galley, likely pressed further down into the belly of the ship by Magnus’ attack from the upper desks.

“There are more! There are too many!” Jace warned as they kept fighting, counting at least 15 Circle members still standing with more appearing in the doorway they would need to go through to get towards the upper decks.

Jace saw several of the newly made Nephilim raise guns towards them just as Alec ran out of bullets in the gun he had picked up. Alec threw the now empty gun on the floor in frustration at its uselessness. Seeing that Alec was in the direct line of attack Jace quickly turned around and again tried to use his body as a shield, ignoring Alec’s attempts to free himself as he wrapped his arms around him. Alec had been hurt enough; he would **not** allow more harm to come to him. Jace closed his eyes and tensed, waiting for the bullets to hit him. However, he was not the only one who felt protective.

*They won’t touch you!* Alec thought with conviction and Jace felt the surge of power from him.

Jace kept tensing but the bullets never hit his back. Confused he released Alec a bit and looked around. They were inside an invisible bubble and all the bullets being fired at them kept bouncing off it like water on a window.

“What? We are shielded?!” Jace got out surprised, looking at how the bullets kept bouncing at the invisible bubble around them. Even when a soldier used an Angel blade it simply bounced off the invisible bubble.

*We are safe,* Alec confirmed in Jace’s mind, a pleased smile on his face.

The soldiers kept attacking, now clearly panicked and afraid.

“Did we…did you, **you,** ” Jace repeated, clarifying, standing up properly as he looked at the magical shielding in awe and wonder, reaching a hand down to Alec to help him to his feet again, both now standing inside the protective bubble.

“You are shielding us?” Jace asked, grinning in victory at Alec when he saw it.

*We…I guess,* Alec thought, before forcing himself to pull back into himself and separate himself from Jace. *I mean yes. I am.*

Jace nodded before he noticed something.

“Look at our shadow. **Your** shadow!” Jace clarified, having to fight to separate himself from Alec’s soul as well, his voice filled with astonishment.

Jace nodding at the shadow they cast on the floor of the galley. Looking at the frightened Circle members they had noticed it as well.

There they were, two dark shadows…except Alec’s shadow had something else attached to it: something large covering them both, shielding them. It was not only that it was shielding them or even that it was attached to Alec’s shadow. It was that that the shadow was white, pure white, almost glowing. A shadow, a silhouette, that was glowing white! And what a silhouette it was.

*My shadow has…wings! White wings,* Alec thought in the bond, waves of wonder coming though as well as he saw what the bubble was made off; what the bullets and weapons were bouncing off, clearly visible in the shadow.

Alec touched his back but there were no wings on his physical body; they were only in the shadow. Echoes of the power they had been given access to.

“From the One we were. From the Angel,” Jace confirmed.

*Yes,* Alec agreed, nodding.

Alec’s focus on his shadow wings made his shield weaken a bit; just enough for a bullet to graze his left arm.

Alec gave a soundless cry in his mind from the pain. Jace felt the echoed pain and Alec’s silent cry of pain instantly. The wound was bleeding but not serious; the surprise more than anything having made Alec cry out in his mind.

However, feeling Alec’s pain again after what Alec had been subjected too was too much for Jace. Jace felt his soul fill with fury and the need to protect his parabatai and destroy their enemies. His eyes lit up golden and he stared angrily at the soldiers.

“Stop hurting us! Stop hurting **him**!” Jace thundered and felt power beyond anything his blood had ever given him access to before flooding his system.

Jace spread his arms and pure power seemed to travel through his arms and out through his fingertips, turning the nearest six soldiers to ash on the spot. Just then Valentine entered the galley and saw that was happening, his eyes lightening up with interest, wanting to get his hands on this additional power Jace had gotten.

“Jonathan, stand down! Now!” Valentine ordered sharply, his Angel blade ready as he came closer. When Jace didn’t react at once Valentine added the one threat that had worked so well so far, “Or I will ensure Alexander will…”

Jace’s eyes shot daggers at him as he screamed, interrupting Valentine’s threat, “You will never touch him again! **Ever**!”

Jace felt power build and within seconds more waves of power left his fingers and hands, turning the remaining circle members in the room into ash. The waves of power slowly faded as Jace looked around, looking for more threats.

*Jace! It’s ok. I’m ok. Calm down,* Alec told him in his mind, letting his shield fade away as he put a calming hand on Jace’s shoulders, all the enemies in the room having vanished and only ash remained. Valentine was gone too; was he ash or had he escaped?

For a moment Jace and Alec shared a look of shock and hope. Had they won? Was this it? Was Valentine truly, finally, dead? They both remained on alert, looking around but all that remained of any of the mortals that had been in the room with them were piles of ash on the floor.

“We won!” Jace got out with beginning joy and wonder, almost afraid to believe it.

Alec nodded, smiling as he said, “I think maybe we did.” He paused as he nodded, “At least for now.”

Jace nodded; this was not enough. Even with Valentine dead the threat was not over yet. But for now, it was. He fought to relax, to pull his powers back, finally able to get the power enough back inside, back under control, that he wasn’t constantly sending energy waves into the room. He contained it, controlled it, but only just.

Just then the one man they had been talking about since they had been captured turned a corner and all but ran towards them; Magnus.

“Alexander!” Magnus cried as he saw him, looking obviously relieved. He then saw Jace as well, “Jace!”

*Magnus!* Alec thought joyfully, smiling widely, caught between joy and worry, still afraid that Magnus would reject him but hoping, praying, Jace had been right.

Alec frowned in concern when he saw that Magnus looked drained and tired and he had blood on his clothes. A quick scan calmed Alec when he realized it was not his own blood but the blood of his enemies.

“Magnus!” Jace got out, smiling, fighting to control Alec’s happiness and joy which was spilling over to him and giving Jace the impulse to hug the Warlock.

Jace had always had a better control of the parabatai bond than Alec so he managed to not act on Alec’s echoing feelings and let Magnus pass by to go hug Alec, feeling happy for Alec’s joy and proud of himself he had managed to separate himself enough from Alec, from the One they had been, to control the echoes of Alec’s feelings left inside him.

“Oh, darling!” Magnus said emotionally as he reached Alec, looking worried and happy and relieved all at the same time.

Magnus hesitated for just a second before he engulfed Alec in a huge embrace, holding him tight, tears in the corners of his eyes. Alec eagerly hugged him back, relieved and calmed.

They hugged for a minute, Jace covering them but no more Circle members entered. He spared the two of them a fond expression, Alec’s love and joy washing over him in waves, making Jace feel happy too. Magnus reluctantly pulled away from Alec, giving him a searching look, checking for injuries. Alec looked drained and pale but otherwise physically ok. A quick look at Jace standing guard behind them both confirmed the same for him.

_*You are finally here!*_ Alec said in Jace’s mind, signing the words to Magnus as well, still smiling happily at finally seeing Magnus again after waiting for so long.

Magnus smiled affectionately but gave Alec a puzzled look, not understanding the signing. His eyes then caught sight of Jace’s shadow, and his expression turned dark and concerned.

“Jace, you have to regain control. Look at your silhouette!” Magnus said worried, pointing to Jace’s shadow on the ground.

Jace looked down and saw that like Alec when he had used his powers then his own shadow had the appearance of wings too; except his were a deep shade of black, much darker and thicker than the rest of the shadow, standing out clearly.

“Black wings,” Jace said with fascination as he looked at his shadow.

“You have Angelic powers,” Magnus concluded with both awe and a hint of worry.

Jace nodded as he confirmed, “We do.”

“Alec and you?” Magnus asked, giving Alec a curious and slightly worried look.

Jace nodded as he said, “We think we…” Jace paused, fighting to separate Alec and him in his soul, feelings, thoughts and words. “That Alec got some powers from the Angel of Mercy and I from the Angel of Death.”

Magnus nodded as he looked seriously at Jace and said, “You have to pull your powers all the way back inside. Only Alexander and you would be able to withstand the energy waves. These powers are directly from the Angels; no mortal or Demon-blooded would survive being touched by something filled with such pure Heavenly grace.”

Alec looked worried from Magnus to Jace. He walked over to the blond and put a calming hand on his arm, looking him in the eyes.

*Parabatai, Jace. Feel me, feel us. I am safe. We are safe,* Alec said in Jace’s mind, making Jace feel his certainty in the bond, sending feelings of calm and warmth to him.

Jace felt himself relax mentally and physically at Alec’s mental and physical touch.

“We are safe,” Jace repeated out loud, feeling it.

“Yes. Indeed,” Magnus confirmed, nodding, still looking worried as he kept a close eye on Jace’s shadow and the still present black wings.

Jace took a deep and calming breath and the power he had went back inside. The black wings in his shadow disappeared. Alec smiled and released his arm after a reassuring squeeze. Magnus sighed in relief when he saw the wings disappear from the shadow.

“Let’s get out of here,” Jace said strongly, looking at Magnus.

The Warlock nodded and led the way towards the upper deck of the ship, a fireball in his right hand. Magnus logically knew that with the new angelic powers both Alec and Jace had they would be much stronger than he was and would easily be able to deal with any remaining Circle members but Magnus needed to feel like he was protecting Alec at least now, at least here. He hadn’t been able to save him quicker, he hadn’t been able to spare him the pain he had suffered. He wanted to do this, even if it was more symbolic than anything else. However, the warm smile Alec was sending him indicated he noticed and was moved by the gesture.

When they reached the top upper deck, they were met with a strong wind and a setting sun. They all looked around, tense and ready for further attacks. The only other person they saw was Clary.

“Jace!” Clary screamed as soon as she saw him, smiling widely in joy.

“Clary!” Jace and Alec said in unison, smiling relieved at seeing her well.

Clary rushed over and embraced Jace, holding him close. They stayed like that for a moment, finding comfort in each other, while Alec and Magnus covered them. Then Jace felt the waves of Alec’s emotions in the bond, a sense of sadness and loneliness. It made him pull back and out of the embrace.

“Are you alright?” Clary asked surprised, giving Jace a searching look, confused as to why he had pulled away so suddenly.

Jace nodded just as he heard Alec’s hurt voice echo in his mind, *She is not hugging us…me.*

Alec couldn’t quite close the parabatai bond as well as Jace could so Jace’s feelings were slamming into him like waves and he was drowning in them, feeling hurt Clary was ignoring him so completely even though he logically knew he would have expected nothing less before all of this had happened.

*She doesn’t understand the One we became and to some extent still are. The last time she saw you then, you and her were not on hugging terms,* Jace reminded Alec, sending waves of calm and warmth to Alec, aware that his sense of hurt came from Jace’s echoed feelings for Clary.

*Oh. Right. True,* Alec got out, nodding, knowing he was right but knowing it and feeling it was two different things.

“Clary, Alec wants to say hi to you,” Jace said and nodded towards Alec.

“Oh, ok,” Clary said with a bit of a bewildered look.

Before Clary had time to ask what was going on Alec had given her a hug which she returned, her eyes on Jace, filled with questions and confusion.

*I’m happy she’s safe,* Alec sent in Jace’s mind, aware it was mostly because Jace was happy she was safe but Jace’s emotions were mixing with his own and thus he was happy she was safe.

“Alec is happy you’re safe,” Jace told Clary with a fond look at them both as they drew apart, feeling warmth wash over him at seeing his parabatai and the woman he hoped he could one day call his getting along at last.

“Ok. Likewise,” Clary said with a smile, still looking very confused.

“Alec! Jace!” Izzy screamed as she spotted them and came rushing towards them, having finished off some Circle members at the other end of the deck.

*“Izzy!”* Jace said out loud at the same time Alec thought it, both smiling widely, joyfully.

“Thank the Angel you are both safe,” Izzy said relieved as she hugged first Alec and then Jace.

“Have anyone killed Valentine yet?” Clary asked grimly, looking around for him, her hand on her blade.

“You did, Jace,” Magnus said, nodding to him.

“I did? I thought so but it all happened so fast. The memory is a bit fuzzy. He was there and the next thing I know is that everyone were gone and only ash remained,” Jace admitted.

Using the powers given by the Angel after the Oneness were draining and made things a bit hazy. He did recall Valentine had threatened Alec and he had reached instinctively, wanting to shield him. That part he remembered clearly, and he could still feel the echoed fear for Alec’s safety that had resulted from it.

“I followed Valentine and several of his men to the galley and they were ash when I arrived,” Magnus clarified, nodding. "If not then surely he would die in the fire I started."

Valentine had to be gone, right? Magnus really hoped so but Valentine had escaped death before. However, until they heard differently they would assume he was. They had enough to deal with as it was. 

“Good. One less worry,” Jace said satisfied, sharing a relieved look with Alec.

“Magnus killed everyone between the deck and the galley; Clary and I did a sweep. Everyone up here are dead. There might be a few Circle members left deep under deck but otherwise I think we got everyone on the ship,” Izzy told them with a dangerous and satisfied gleam in her eyes.

“We should leave,” Magnus said as he created a portal one handed, still keeping a fireball in the other just in case some Circle members should be left and make it to the upper deck.

_Burn the ship!_ Alec signed to Magnus, giving him a dark look.

Magnus looked at Alec with worry and puzzlement, starting to realize something was really wrong since he hadn’t spoken a single word yet.

“Alec says burn the ship, Magnus,” Jace told the Warlock.

Magnus shook his head; whatever was going on they would have to deal with it at home.

“Ok, everyone through the portal. I will go through last and light it up,” Magnus ordered, nodding to the portal, keeping a fireball in his hand ready to light up the ship.

Clary and Izzy went through first followed by Jace and Alec. Before Magnus stepped through, he threw a series of fireballs at the ship’s desk, mast, and cockpit. He stayed to see a fire start and spread quickly before he hurried to step through the portal.

Magnus drew a relieved sigh as soon as he exited the portal, coming out in his loft. As soon as the portal closed Alec was hugging him tight. Magnus kissed Alec’s temple, realizing the soft look on Jace’s face when their eyes met reflected Alec’s feelings. Magnus and Alec slowly separated, but Magnus kept a hand on the small of Alec’s back.

_Finally, we are safe!_ Alec signed in relief, forgetting no one but Jace would understand the sign language they had come up with.

_Indeed_ , Jace signed back, giving Alec’s arm a brief squeeze in support.

“What’s with the signing?” Izzy asked puzzled, concern and worry in her eyes.

Jace and Alec shared a look and Alec bit his lower lip nervously, embarrassed. Then he nodded, his expression resolute.

“Alec no longer speaks,” Jace explained grimly.

“What?!” Izzy asked shocked and horrified, giving Alec a sympathetic look.

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus said sadly, emotionally, stroking Alec’s cheek tenderly.

Alec looked down in embarrassment, not liking that everyone was looking at him, feeling very self-conscious of his muteness. Despite Jace’s reassurances he still felt it was a weakness he should be able to overcome.

*Why are we not at the Institute?* Alec thought to Jace, needing something to distract himself from all the attention his muteness was gaining. It was making him very uncomfortable.

“Why are we at your loft and not the Institute?” Jace asked for Alec, looking questioning at Magnus.

“What happened, Alec?” Izzy asked worried, still stuck on his muteness. She looked from Alec to Jace with rising concern and panic. “Why doesn’t he speak?”

Alec gave a small shake of his head before he gave his sister a pleading look.

*Not yet. I can’t. Not yet,* Alec thought to Jace with a hint of desperation and sorrow.

“We will explain about that later. Alec asks that it’s not right now,” Jace said, a firm and final note to his words making it clear Alec’s request was to be taken as an order, looking at Izzy as he spoke but including everyone in the statement.

Izzy nodded in understanding and acceptance, unshed tears of sympathy in her eyes as she hugged her brother close, knowing Alec well enough that whatever had happened to him would have had to be really bad for this to happen.

Clary came over and Jace put an arm around her waist.

“It’s temporary. We can’t stay here,” Magnus warned.

_Why not?_ Alec signed confused.

“Alec asks why not? So do I,” Jace said, looking questioning at the Warlock.

Magnus took a deep breath, trying to ease what he was about to say. He tightened the arm he had around Alec’s waist protectively, smiling softly at him, tenderly.

“The echoes of the consummated parabatai bond has rippled through all magic users, including the Silent Brothers in Idris,” Magnus explained as matter of fact as he could. He expression darkened in anger as he went on, “You are both wanted as traitors for defecting to Valentine and for the crime of Eros. Idris refused to try and rescue you which is why when you reached out for me in the Oneness, your completed soul bond, and I located you, I only brought people I knew I could trust. I had Cat, Raphael and Sigurd…”

“Simon,” Clary automatically corrected, interrupting his explanation.

“I had Cat, Raphael and him distract the Clave while I prepared to attack the ship,” Magnus finished his explanation, looking a bit proud over his plan and how well it had worked out.

"Magnus was amazing! He barely slept since you guys were taken and he planned the entire rescue. He barely left any Circle members for Clary and me to deal with; he was on fire, focused on getting below deck to get to you two," Izzy explained, giving Magnus a grateful and awed look.

"Thanks so much, Magnus," Jace said to the Warlock, his gaze warm and fond.

_Thank you for saving us. I knew you would come_ , Alec signed, looking gratefully and adoringly at Magnus, smiling widely.

"Alec thanks you for coming," Jace said to Magnus when he looked questioning at him.

"Of course I would come, darling," Magnus assured him warmly. Then his expression sobered as he warned, "The Clave is a problem for us though as I am sure they will now add at least me if not everyone involved in your rescue to their list of traitors."

Jace and Alec shared a look of pure disbelief, looking to Clary and Izzy who clearly already knew and looked just as upset at the news of Jace and Alec being labelled as traitors; maybe even all of them.

“Are you kidding me?! We were kidnapped and tortured and they have us branded as traitors! Maybe even you guys too for saving us!” Jace protested hotly, rage making his eyes glow golden for a moment.

Alec looked just as upset, his hands fists by his side, his lips a thin line.

“They are idiots!” Izzy said darkly, giving first Alec and then Jace a quick hug in support and understanding.

“My loft will be one of the first places outside of the NYI they will search for you when the news of Valentine’s death and the destroyed Morning Star reaches them. My wards will keep them out for a time but not forever,” Magnus warned, looking at Jace and Alec but his words were for everyone.

“We can’t go to the Institute or Idris. It’s not safe,” Clary concluded worried.

Alec pulled a bit back from Magnus and turned so they were face to face, giving Magnus a sad and guilty look.

_You shouldn’t be made a refugee for us. You shouldn’t have to give up your loft; your home!_ Alec signed to Magnus, signing slowly on the off chance that it would help Magnus understand.

Magnus smiled reassuringly to Alec, seeing his emotions in his face but still looked confused, clearly not understanding the signs even though he was looking at his hand movements. Frustrated Alec looked to Jace.

“Alec says you shouldn’t have to give up the loft. He feels…we feel….” Jace paused, fighting again to separate their feelings. “No, this one is a we. Yes, we feel responsible,” Jace explained, nodding to emphasize his point.

Clary frowned at Jace’s struggle to separate he and we, confused by it.

Magnus nodded to signal he understood what Jace meant. Magnus then turned his full attention on Alec. His whole body language and expression softened and he put a tender hand to his cheek, smiling warmly at him, making Alec smile back.

“Alexander, I would gladly give up so much more than just my loft to stay with you,” Magnus assured him lovingly.

_*I would do the same for you. I just wish you didn’t have to_ ,* Alec said in Jace’s head while signing too.

This time Magnus kept his full attention on Alec, letting Jace’s translations come to him as just that; a way for him to hear Alec but ensuring Alec knew this conversation was between the two of them.

“Alec says he would do the same, but he wishes you didn’t have to lose your loft,” Jace translated.

“It is not a hardship, darling. It’s just a thing. It doesn’t matter. Not like you matter,” Magnus assured him in a loving tone.

Alec smiled at that, blushing at the overwhelming feeling of love coming from Magnus.

* _Where can we go then?_ * Alec asked in Jace’s head while signing too, trying to think things through, to come up with a proper plan.

“Alec asks where we can go?” Jace said.

“I will find a solution. We first need to get to safety and then deal with the Clave,” Magnus told Alec, taking both of his hands in his and giving him a strong look.

Realizing he was keeping Alec from ‘speaking’ by holding on to both his hands Magnus let go of one of them and held on to the other. Even if he didn’t understand Alec’s signing, he didn’t want to take away his ‘voice’.

Alec bit his lower lip nervously, unsure how to explain to Magnus that while he loved to hear that he needed a solution that included more than just the two of them. However, as always Magnus understood and was already way ahead of him.

“A solution that include all of us; don’t worry,” Magnus assured him, making Alec smile happily, relieved. Magnus then looked to Jace before looking at Clary and Izzy and then back at Alec as he added, “I know you and Jace can’t be separated after the parabatai bond has been completed; you are truly now two parts of a whole.”

Alec nodded, a lump in his throat, feeling overwhelmed at the love and care as well as the complete acceptance and understanding in Magnus’ words and eyes.

“Maybe we should give you two a moment?” Izzy suggested, feeling a bit like she was intruding on a special moment between her brother and Magnus.

Magnus nodded and smiled at her, “Thanks.”

Izzy, Clary and Jace started to walk towards the office at the end of the room when Magnus’ voice made Jace freeze.

“Jace, do you need to stay? For the bond?” Magnus asked. “I will use magic to understand Alexander.”

Jace and Alec both smiled at hearing Magnus consider it, accepting it so easily.

Jace shook his head as he explained, “We are one. I don’t need to stay. What he feels I feel, what I feel he feels.”

“Ok then,” Magnus said, nodding.

Jace nodded back and Izzy, Clary and he went into the office, closing the door behind them. When they were alone again Alec took a deep breath and gave Magnus a look filled with shame and love, warmth, and care. For a moment neither of them moved, unsure what to say.

_I am sorry about what happened. About Jace and I_ , Alec signed, looking into Magnus’ eyes as he did so, feeling they needed to address that first before anything else.

Magnus squeezed Alec’s hands warmly, tenderly, eager to reassure him as he could see the doubt and pain in Alec’s face. He released Alec’s hand and snapped his fingers, making magic pour towards Alec. However, the magic seemed to bounce off Alec. He tried again to no avail. Magnus frowned. It seemed Alec’s new angelic powers meant his attempts at using magic to understand the signs weren’t working. Frustrated as he could see how worried and nervous Alec was, biting his lower lip, Magnus gave in, needing to know what Alec was saying so he could reassure him.

“Jace, you need to come back here and interpret!” Magnus yelled towards the office.

Jace was out of the office at once but stayed some distance from Magnus and Alec to give them so privacy, feeling Alec’s nervousness and sending calming waves towards him in the bond.

“Ok,” Jace agreed, trying hard not to look at the couple, feeling like he was intruding. Jace took a deep breath, finding it hard to talk about. He had done what he needed to do, and he didn’t regret it nor feel any shame about it but it had still been an ordeal and he really just wanted to move on. He didn’t want to analyze feelings all the time, but he accepted Alec needed to talk to Magnus about it.

“Alec said he is sorry about what happened between him and me,” Jace said as calmly as he could.

Jace tried to translate as neutrally as possible and not push his own feelings about the ordeal, his own desire to just move past it into this. This wasn’t about him. It was about Magnus and Alec.

_I wanted you to be my first_ , Alec signed, giving Magnus an intense look filled with loss and pain.

“He wanted you to be his first,” Jace translated, fighting a blush at being a part of such an intimate conversation.

“Oh, Alexander. I will be,” Magnus assured him, stroking his cheek tenderly, lovingly.

The more understanding Magnus was the more frustrated Alec became with how different he was now; with how difficult things were because of his own stupid inability to just…speak! He felt like such an idiot; so weak.

_I am sorry I am so weak! So useless! We can’t even communicate any longer_ , Alec signed frustrated, giving Magnus a distressed look.

“Alec! That’s not true,” Jace protested strongly, now looking directly at him, unable to say silent when Alec said something like that about himself, sending waves of assurance to him through the bond.

“What’s going on?” Magnus asked confused, looking from Alec to Jace and back again, wishing he knew what Alec had said so he could reassure him too.

“We feel worried,” Jace said, looking worried himself as he said it.

Magnus frowned, looking from Alec before him to Jace, seeing Alec’s concern and worry echoed in Jace’s face.

“Jace, try and focus on separating your souls and your emotions. Who's worried now? Him or you?” Magnus asked slowly.

Magnus had read up on parabatai bonds and the theories regarding it as soon as he had realized what had been going on. He knew it was vital Jace and Alec tried to separate as much as their joined souls allowed. They no longer each had a piece of the other’s souls; they truly shared a soul. It was a whole new level of soul bond.

Jace concentrated, trying to answer that question.

“Me. Him. Us,” Jace said confused, feeling like the anxiety was everywhere; it was in the room, in Alec, in him, in the bond.

“Where does the feeling come from then?” Magnus rephased his question as he took Alec’s hands in his and stroked calming circles into them, looking at Alec with warm and calm eyes, hoping his touch and his expression would help Alec settle down.

Jace was able to focus better as Alec seemed to calm down a bit at Magnus’ touch and soft expression.

“Him,” Jace replied with certainty, nodding to Alec.

“Ok,” Magnus said, nodding to Jace. He then turned his attention fully on Alec once again as he asked, “What’s wrong, darling?”

Alec fought to form words, but no sound escaped his lips.

*Jace, tell him what I said,* Alec asked in Jace’s mind, his eyes on Magnus, biting his lower lip again as he blushed with embarrassment at still being unable to form words.

*But it’s not true!* Jace protested.

Alec turned to give Jace a pleading look as he said in his mind, *Valentine stole my voice once. Please don’t steal it again.*

Jace blushed, understanding what he meant.

Jace nodded seriously as he promised, “You’re right. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“Are you two communicating telepathically?” Magnus guessed as he looked between Jace and Alec.

“Yes,” Jace confirmed, first now realizing they hadn’t told anyone this yet. In fact, Clary and Izzy still didn’t know about their new powers.

Jace smiled to himself when Magnus took this news as calmly as he had taken everything else about their ordeal, understanding and acceptance in his eyes.

*Ok. The Warlock is a keeper,* Jace sent to Alec.

Alec smiled warmly as he replied, *I know.*

“Ok. What did you want to tell me, Alexander?” Magnus asked him seriously but keeping a warm and tolerant tone to make Alec feel less anxious.

“Alec says he’s sorry he’s weak and useless. He is sad you guys can’t even communicate any longer,” Jace translated what Alec had wanted to say to Magnus, sending calming waves to Alec in the bond.

Magnus gave Alec a tender look as he kissed his knuckles on his right hand that he had been holding on to, making Alec blush at the romantic gesture.

“Oh, darling. First of all, there’s nothing to forgive. You did what you had to do,” Magnus said firmly, making Alec see the truth of his statement in his eyes.

Magnus released Alec’s hands so he could stroke his cheek tenderly. Alec laid a hand over his and leaned into the touch, making Magnus smile. Alec looked at him adoringly and relieved, overjoyed that Jace had been right; of course Magnus understood.

After a few seconds when Magnus was certain Alec really had seen and believed he meant that he went on, letting go of Alec’s cheek when he removed his hand from his, “Secondly, we can quickly fix the communication issue.”

_How?_ Alec signed eagerly, looking hopeful at Magnus.

“How?” Jace translated automatically.

“We can learn the same signs. What sign language is this?” Magnus asked, nodding towards Alec’s hands.

“We just made it up,” Jace replied for them both, a hint of embarrassment at the fact but none of them had known any better.

“Ok. I suggest we change to the American Sign Language. Then Alexander can also communicate with others who can sign using this language,” Magnus suggested, looking from Alec to Jace to include them both as this would only work if they all spoke the same sign language.

*I would be able to talk to you again?! That would be amazing!* Alec said in Jace’s mind with signing the same to Magnus.

“Alec says, I would be able to talk to you again? That would be amazing,” Jace translated, smiling himself at the echoed happiness coming from Alec.

Magnus nodded, smiling widely in joy at the prospect as he said, “Yes.”

_I love you_ , Alec signed warmly, lovingly, looking adoringly at Magnus.

“I love you,” Jace repeated for Alec before he quickly added with an embarrassed blush when Alec and Magnus looked amused at him, “Like Alec says I love you.”

Magnus laughed heartfelt as he said, “I knew that.” He then gave Alec a tender look as he said, “I love you too, Alexander. So much.”

Alec smiled joyfully and put his arms around Magnus’ neck as he put his hands on Alec’s hips. Magnus bent down and kissed Alec passionately.

Jace thought this was an ok moment to bring Clary and Izzy back into the room so he went to the office to get them, explaining a bit of what they had talked about, including learning sign language and talking telepathically.

“So, you two can communicate telepathically?” Izzy asked in awe, sitting by the kitchen counter after giving the still kissing Magnus and Alec an amused and fond look.

Jace nodded, feeling a constant need to smile from the overwhelming waves of happiness coming off Alec.

“Yes,” Jace said. He paused, trying to find a good way to explain it before he went on, “When our souls were truly one, an Angel of the Lord appeared and took pity on us. We were granted immortality so we would survive the joining of our souls in this manner as well as some of the powers of the Angel of Death and the Angel of Mercy.”

As he spoke Jace realized he hadn’t really had time to digest it all himself; his new powers nor his immortality. He was still a bit in shock and pushed it aside for now. They could rest here for a few days but they needed a plan; the Clave would never stop hunting them otherwise.

“That’s impressive. I am happy something good came out of this ordeal Valentine put you both through,” Izzy admitted with a sympathetic smile.

Clary didn’t say anything for she didn’t know what to say. The powers Jace and Alec had now were beyond her and she wasn’t immortal herself. She felt weirdly left out but fought to hide it. Jace gave her a look so she flashed a fake smile that he calmed him and made him smile back, mainly because he wanted to, unable to deal with anything more at the moment.

Alec and Magnus had finally stopped kissing, likely to breathe Jace assumed with some amusement. Jace’s words caught Magnus’ attention and he gave Alec a joyful look.

“Immortality?” Magnus asked, grinning widely at the Nephilim.

Alec nodded shyly as he looked down.

Not wanting to separate from Magnus he spoke in Jace’s mind, *Yes.*

Alec lifted his head to look at Magnus as he asked hopefully, still speaking in the bond, *We are both immortal now.*

“Alec says yes and reminds you that you guys are both immortal now,” Jace translated without even looking at Magnus or Alec, smiling in joy at Alec’s rising hopes that his love would be forever.

“I am very happy to hear that,” Magnus assured Alec, smiling tenderly at him.

*You are?* Alec said in the bond, getting lost in Magnus’ gaze.

“Alec really want you to draw a map here of your feelings on his immortality,” Jace remarked dryly, humor and warmth in his tone.

*Jace!* Alec protested but his feelings in the bond were warm.

“I understand that,” Magnus said with a fond smile. He gave Alec an intense look as he said, “I have been protecting my heart for a long time, afraid to get hurt again. Your mortality was something I feared when I started to fall for you. Now I don’t have to worry about that and neither do you.”

Alec smiled happily at Magnus as he said shyly, *Could you really maybe love you forever?*

“Alec asks if you will really consider loving him forever,” Jace said. He gave a cocky grin before he added, “Of course he will; you’re my parabatai after all!”

Alec’s laughter echoed wordlessly in the bond and the others smiled.

Magnus stroked Alec’s cheek tenderly as he replied, “I think so. I am happy I get the chance to try.”

*I love you,* Alec thought in the bond as he claimed Magnus’ lips.

“Alec loves you,” Jace translated. He paused, looking at Magnus and Alec being almost glued together in another long kiss before he added humorously, “Obviously.”

Clary had been thinking about Jace’s news, unsure she really got it. She looked from Magnus and Alec kissing to Jace.

“And something horrible happened to Alec? So he can’t talk anymore?” Clary guessed, sitting next to Izzy, talking quietly so Alec wouldn’t hear her.

“He can talk, physically. Mentally; No,” Jace said grimly, fighting to keep his anger and rage at Valentine down so not to disturb Alec’s moment with Magnus. “Maybe in time. Maybe never.”

Izzy had to fight to control her concern and sympathy at those words, anger at Valentine and his people making her hands form fists. Clary looked with sympathy at Alec before looking back at Jace.

“Well, I learned a bit of ASL in school. I can see what I can find of teaching material and such,” Clary said after a short pause. “Soon we can all communicate with him again.”

“Thank you, Clary,” Jace said relieved and happy.

“You’re welcome,” Clary assured him, smiling.

Jace was about to lean in when Clary pulled back, confused, feeling he was getting too close.

“Oh. Sorry. I forgot to say that Valentine told me we are not siblings,” Jace explained a bit sheepishly.

“We aren’t?!” Clary asked hopefully.

“No,” Jace confirmed, shaking his head while he smiled widely.

“I can’t say how happy I am to hear that,” Clary told him, briefly giving his hand a warm squeeze.

“Me too,” Jace told her warmly.

“Maybe we can…. I don’t know. Go ice skating or something one day?” Clary suggested, smiling as she said it.

“I would love that,” Jace agreed with a smile of his own.

“Can you ice skate well?” Clary asked curiously.

Jace shook his head, “No.” He paused as he smiled and added, “But we can.”

“We?” Clary asked confused.

“Alec,” Jace clarified. “Alec can ice skate well so I can now too.”

“You share abilities?” Izzy asked in awe and wonder.

“We have access to each other’s feelings, memories and skills,” Jace explained.

“That’s…clever actually,” Clary said after a moment’s reflection because she was unsure what else to say.

“You think so?” Jace asked hopefully. He paused before he added, “We…” He paused again, searching his feelings and the bond, trying to figure out who felt this doubt. He then rephased, “No, Alec, not me, only Alec, feared you might find it weird because you used to be Mundane.”

Clary was unsure what to say to him. The Shadow World was new to her and she wasn’t comfortable with Alec and Jace having Angel abilities and she didn’t understand the normal parabatai bond and not this complete bond at all. She felt left out. She was also worried about the struggle it clearly was for Jace and Alec to separate their own feelings and emotions in the completed connected soul bond they shared now. Magnus seemed more than ok with it and very supportive. She wanted to do likewise but she wasn’t sure she could. But she forced herself to put on a brave face. It was just a phase. Right? They would explain things to the Clave and then everything would get back to normal. Right? Jace and Alec would be able to control it better and then it would be like before; before when Jace had been only hers or at least that was how it had felt. Sure, he had been parabatai to Alec, but she had been number one.

When she replied she tried to reply as truthfully as possible without worrying Jace with her own fears and doubts, smiling to further disarm him, “After thinking I was in love with my own brother and learning my father is the Shadow World Hitler who just kidnapped and tortured you both…Nope, I’m all good with your soul sharing abilities.”

It was not technically a lie. She didn’t mind Jace’s new abilities as much as everything else that had changed. She looked over at Magnus and Alec, envying Magnus’ love and support of Alec, wishing she could do that. She wanted to do that. She just couldn’t find that in her. Not at the moment. Not yet. Maybe later. It was too much to take in right now. Even as she thought it, she felt bad because here she was thinking it was hard for her, but Alec and Jace had been tortured and traumatized, their whole lives turned upside down. And yet they seemed closer and stronger for it somehow.

Magnus had to break the continued kissing when he felt Alec chuckle, clearly amused.

“What is it, darling?” Magnus asked with a fond smile of his own, stroking Alec’s cheek.

_Clary is amusing us,_ Alec signed. He then paused as he tried to find the correct feelings and clarified _, Jace. Clary is amusing Jace_.

“Alec could feel my amusement, Magnus,” Jace explained, giving the Warlock an apologetic smile.

“Oh, ok then,” Magnus said with an understanding nod of his head. He then looked at Alec again as he added seriously, “I swear I will learn ASL quickly. We both will. Then we don’t need an interpreter.”

_That would be nice_ , Alec signed with a fond smile.

“Alec thinks that would be nice,” Jace yelled out loud, not even looking at Magnus or Alec now as he translated, focusing on his own conversation with Clary and Izzy.

“I think so too, darling,” Magnus said lovingly as he bent down and kissed Alec tenderly on the lips once more.

“I love you so much,” Magnus told him when he pulled back, smiling warmly.

_I love you too_ , Alec signed, a lovestruck and dazed look on his face.

Jace paused his conversation to yell out loud, his translator role now on autopilot, “Alec says…”

“I got this sign already, Jace,” Magnus interrupted as he smiled fondly at Alec who smiled back.

Jace didn’t see the signs of frustration on Clary’s face when he had completely ignored her and their conversation to translate for Alec. He didn’t see her annoyance at being put second nor did he see how she overcame it by telling herself it was only temporary, till things settled down. If Jace had known that he would have worried a lot because his complete soul bond with Alec was eternal, forever, literally till the end of time. But as it was Jace only saw the smile she flashed him when he turned back to face her.

Jace and Alec caught each other’s eyes, the bond filled with the relief, love and joy they both felt at the moment. They were both unaware that Alec’s joy was real and true whereas Jace’s was based on Clary’s misconceptions had had yet to be dealt with.

*Together we are unstoppable,* Jace sent to Alec in the bond.

Alec smiled in Magnus’ arms as he sent back, *We can do this. We are back home with Magnus and Izzy and you have Clary. We can do this. Together.*

Time would show that it wasn’t quite that easy…. But for now, for tonight….everything felt right for them both for the first time since they had been taken to Valentine’s ship.

When they went to bed that evening, Magnus didn’t even ask but magic’d up a bed next to his own so that after their trauma Alec and Jace would not spend their first night of freedom apart.

For the first time ever, Alec snuggled up against Magnus in his large bed, just being held, feeling safe and loved and cared for. Jace slept on the bed beside them, relieved and happy he could see Alec and know he was safe after the ordeal they had been through; that Magnus had known he had wanted that, needed that, without him having to ask was a blessing. Izzy and Clary shared a room next door, with two single beds.

Alec feel asleep in Magnus’ embrace, smiling as he slept, having Magnus’ arms around him and Jace in his line of sight, knowing both men were safe and here with him. Knowing that calmed him and he had been able to close his eyes feeling completely at ease with the world, the smile on his lips lasting till morning came.

Jace was smiling in his sleep as well as Alec’s joy was reflected over to him and he had Alec in his sights, knowing he was finally safe physically and emotionally. Izzy slept soundly for the first time since she had lost her brothers to Valentine, knowing they were safe and sound and back with her.

Clary, however, didn’t sleep well, confused at what was going on and feeling left out. Since she had met Jace she had had his complete focus. For the first time ever, she had to deal with being number two; she had to deal with sharing his attention. And not just that; she would have to share him to a degree she had never even imagined. The way things looked now if Jace ever had to make a choice between Alec and her again she was starting to fear he would choose Alec, his parabatai, his soul. That took some swallowing. Only time would tell if she would be able to adapt to that.

_End of chapter 4_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying the story it would mean a lot and be very motivating to me if you would leave a comment and a kudos (or just a kudos). Thank you.


	5. A Matter Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Alec struggle with finding their individuality in the aftermath of the experiment Valentine did on them. Magnus takes Alec for a date with interesting impacts on Jace. Later, when Magnus tries to move his relationship with Alec to the next level, they all discover that lovemaking when your lover shares a soul is rather challenging. Clary and Izzy talk about the true meaning of parabatai and then Clary talks to Jace. Malec finally gets to the lovemaking part without interruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my hard-working and amazing beta readers. Love you!  
> "this": Spoken out loud  
> *This*: Spoken in the mind  
>  _This_ : Sign language  
> Warnings: Talk of sex. Sexual context (should still be a mature warning but there are indications of a blowjob even if the word blowjob as I recall is never mentioned; just so you know). You can avoid it by going here: "Alec almost stopped breathing when Magnus" and it ends here "“Fuck! You guys have to stop that!"  
> Before those 4 or 5 sentences (it is 1 paragraph) Malec is getting naked and talking about having sex. They are kissing and Magnus is kneeling to take off Alec boxers which is a pretty big hint regarding what they want to happen.  
> Later on, there is talk of anal sex but it is not shown. I don't think the sex here is more explicit than in the show, so I think we are ok but avoid those sentences if it is not for you.

_Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings. There are talk of sex in this chapter. To avoid it read the chapter notes._

# Chapter 5: A Matter Of Love

The first few days had gone ok. Jace and Alec had been so exhausted physically and mentally they hadn’t had time to really think or feel anything about what they had been through. They had slept a lot, finally feeling safe to do so, and had just tried to settle back into a normal routine which in itself was difficult. Somehow, they had both known the calm wouldn’t last. It couldn’t. Nightmares were nothing new to Jace or Alec; they both had their demons to deal with. Even before they had become parabatai they had been there for each other when their dreams had turned ugly. Yet sharing one soul turned out to have both advantages and disadvantages as Jace’s demons were now also Alec’s, literally, and vice versa.

Magnus had been very understanding during their first few days after the rescue. He had also been very busy. He had used magic to help himself learn American Sign Language quickly whereas Izzy, Jace and Alec had used runes as well as Magnus’ magical help in order to learn the new language equally fast. He had also found them a new hideout for them; a small Victorian style mansion in the countryside in England. Izzy had come with them, but Clary had been more unsure. She had reached out to her mum and had found out she was still welcome in Idris. She had chosen to return to the Institute and her mother to think things over. Her leaving had hit Jace hard, but he had understood because Alec had understood. She had grown up Mundane. This wasn’t her world. It was all new to her. She needed time to think, to reflect. Also, her mother had just woken up and after all her primary focus since they had all gotten to know her had been to get her mother back.

Izzy had been extra attentive to Jace after Clary had left and Alec had been his same attentive self as always. Jace could feel Alec’s comfort and love, his support and how he shared his pain. However, Jace didn’t feel alone or abandoned as he might otherwise have felt. With his soul fully joined with Alec he never felt alone any longer nor did Alec. They were still the One. A part of them would always be the One.

Magnus had magic’d their new home, the mansion, into prime condition in no time. Magnus and Alec slept together, just sleeping so far. Izzy and Jace had a bedroom on each side of their room. Alec and Jace had spent the first two days at the mansion setting up practicing and training areas in the large gardens outside. With Izzy helping them, Magnus too when he had time out from his focus on negotiating with the Clave, Jace and Alec practiced controlling their new powers as well as getting their parabatai bond more under control. They still struggled separating their feelings, needs and desires and when all else failed they resorted to the Oneness; to saying _them_ and _theirs_ and _we_.

It had been almost two weeks since their rescue and Alec and Jace had had a good day. They had found calm and peace in the known routine they had both had since childhood of training. They had coordinated their attacks together seamlessly, knowing where the other would be, where they would strike. They had been great warriors apart, amazing as parabatai. Now, they were unbeatable. They could literally feel where the other would strike next, they knew what the other was thinking.

They had gone to bed that evening, exhausted and drained but happy at the progress they had made in controlling their new powers. Before the One Alec would have felt worried and sad that Jace went into his room alone while Alec snuggled close to Magnus’ broad chest, his arms around him. However, Alec’s feeling of belonging and warmth, of calm and love, reached Jace through the bond and his joy was Jace’s joy. They therefore both fell asleep with smiles on their lips.

Their peaceful sleep didn’t last; somehow, they had known it wouldn’t. No one could live through what they had without consequences.

*Ahh!* Alec screamed wordlessly but Jace heard it loud and clear in his mind.

“Alec!” Jace cried out, his very soul aching, sitting up in bed in a cold sweat, his own nightmare of watching Alec suffer at Valentine’s hands having mixed in with Alec dreaming of his torture, his pain, adding and fueling to the emotional pain they were both feeling.

“Alexander, wake up, darling,” Magnus said, sounding worried, shaking Alec as gently as he could.

Alec fought Magnus’ hands for a moment before he became fully awake. He blinked as he awoke, fighting to focus on Magnus’ worried face, breathing hard.

“You had a nightmare,” Magnus told him gently, worry in his eyes.

Jace rose from his bed and all but ran into Magnus and Alec’s bedroom. He sat on the bed by Alec’s side, looking worriedly at him, touching his arm briefly in comfort.

*What?* Alec sent through the bond when he saw Jace, fighting the confusion of just waking up, his heart still racing.

Alec squeezed Jace’s nearest hand in comfort before he focused on Magnus again.

_Magnus! Sorry. Did I wake you?_ Alec signed, stroking the Warlock’s cheek tenderly with his free hand, noticing he looked concerned and wanting to calm him.

“It is you I was worried about. No need to say sorry,” Magnus assured him gently, smiling reassuringly as he put a hand over Alec’s on his cheek briefly before letting go.

Alec smiled back in thanks as he withdrew his hand.

*You ok?* Jace sent worried through their link, making Alec turn to look at him.

*The Warlock child. I saw his face,* Alec admitted pained, fighting to control the flow of memories talking about it threatened to reopen.

“I. We….You…” Jace got out, confused, frowning, pain flashing in his eyes. “We are upset, unsettled.” Jace paused, trying to find himself in the emotions that was slamming into him. He took a deep breath to center himself as he concluded, “ **You** are upset. **I’m** ….worried.”

*Just a nightmare,* Alec sent to him, fighting to calm down the images in his mind, the feelings of pain, knowing Jace would see it, feel it, as if they were his own.

*Want to talk about it?* Jace offered concerned. He briefly closed his eyes in remembered pain as he added, sinking further and further into the Oneness, *I see it too. I feel it too. Your guilt, your pain. The child we lost because we screamed.*

*No need to talk about it. You know everything we feel. Everything **I** feel. Everything I am,* Alec reminded him, both relieved and sad for that fact in his thoughts because it meant he couldn’t spare Jace pain.

*But we can still talk about it,* Jace insisted, letting Alec feel his worry. *We both want to protect the other, but we are One. We are _The One_. We protect each other.*

Alec nodded agreement to that, moved by his insight. He caught Magnus’ eyes, warm, understanding, filled with worry.

_I’m ok_ , Alec signed so that Magnus could also follow their conversation.

Jace and Alec tried to remember to speak or sign around the others, but it was easier and faster to use the bond to communicate and they had only had each other during their captivity so they sometimes forgot.

_Ok_ , Jace signed back but stayed sitting on the bed, fiddling a bit with the covers, looking concerned.

“Jace, are you ok?” Magnus asked insightfully, with a hint of worry. While he had never met anyone who truly shared a soul before Alec and Jace he knew what it meant, and he knew if Alec was to relax then Jace had to relax and vice versa.

“I…don’t know,” Jace admitted slowly, biting his lower lip in the way Alec did, stopping as soon as he discovered he was doing it.

“Can I suggest something?” Magnus offered after a few moments of reflection, noticing how unsettled Jace seemed and as a consequence Alec as well – or maybe vice versa. It was hard to tell these days.

Jace nodded as he readily agreed, Alec’s complete trust in Magnus having been transferred to him, “Sure.”

“Give Alexander a hug and feel, physically, he is there and safe and see if it helps,” Magnus suggested.

Alec and Jace shared a look and without speaking, feeling the bond between them, they knew they wanted to try Magnus’ idea. They embraced and held each other tightly, feeling the other, feeling the other’s heartbeat and warmth, truly feeling, knowing, they were both safe.

“Better?” Magnus asked with a smile, looking from Alec to Jace when they drew apart.

“Yes, actually. We both are,” Jace replied as they both turned to look at the Warlock.

“Do you want to sleep on that side next to Alexander?” Magnus offered, nodding to the side of the bed Jace was sitting on.

_Thank you_ , Alec signed to Magnus, blown away by his acceptance, by how easily and naturally he offered this to his parabatai.

Magnus simply squeezed Alec’s hand and smiled fondly at him.

“No, I’m ok now,” Jace insisted. He shared a look with Alec, feeling him in their bond, in their shared soul as he added, “ **We** are ok.”

“Good,” Magnus said with a smile.

Jace was about to rise but then sat back down on the bed. He looked at them both before he settled on Magnus as he asked hesitantly, “Would you mind if…I mean if later during the night…”

“If you or Alexander have a nightmare you just come right back in here,” Magnus finished for him, knowing what he was going to ask.

“Thank you,” Jace said, relieved.

“We are all immortals now. We literally have forever. I am in no rush to do anything,” Magnus said meaningfully, his voice filled with patience and understanding, his comment to Jace but his eyes were on Alec.

Alec smiled widely at Magnus, getting misty-eyed, blushing a bit.

Jace nodded as he embraced Alec tightly. Alec wrapped his arms around him and held him close, their souls settling.

“Goodnight, brother,” Jace whispered in Alec’s ear.

*Goodnight, parabatai,* Alec sent fondly through the bond as they drew apart.

“Goodnight, Magnus, and thanks for everything,” Jace said with a nod and a smile as he rose from the bed.

“Goodnight, Jace,” Magnus said back.

Magnus and Alec watched as Jace left the bedroom, closing the door after him. When he had left, they turned to look at each other.

_Goodnight, Magnus_ , Alec signed, smiling warmly at him.

“Goodnight, darling,” Magnus said, his eyes tender.

They laid back down, Magnus keeping their hands connected. For a moment they both turned one way or another, their hands staying connected, but that was the only touch between them. Magnus was respectful of what Alec had been through, respectful of his inexperience. But Alec couldn’t quite settle; he wanted something more from Magnus. He fought it but when that didn’t help, he turned to face Magnus. The Warlock opened his eyes, feeling Alec’s gaze upon him, having not fallen asleep yet. He looked questioning at him.

_Can I…._ Alec started to sign, blushing.

“Yes, darling?” Magnus encouraged.

Alec didn’t know how to get it out. He was saved when he heard Jace walk from the bathroom back towards his bedroom, passing right by their bedroom.

*Jace, could you…* Alec sent through the bond, not at all embarrassed to ask Jace help him voice his desires to Magnus.

A part of them were still the One; still connected even though they were working on separating more, on controlling it more. You couldn’t be embarrassed about asking yourself something so Alec asked Jace for help as easily as he drew breath.

Alec didn’t have to finish; Jace knew what he wanted. Jace also didn’t hesitate. He opened the bedroom door and popped his head inside, focusing on his parabatai and Magnus in the bed, under the covers, holding hands but otherwise laying apart. Magnus raised his head a bit and gave him a questioning look. Being hundreds of years old and quite sexually experienced Magnus wasn’t embarrassed in the least at someone suddenly popping their head inside his bedroom.

“Alec wants to snuggle,” Jace said to Magnus as naturally as if he had just told him about the weather, making Magnus give him a surprised look at being told about his boyfriend’s desires from his parabatai.

With a smile at Magnus and Alec Jace turned around and closed the door behind him, walking into his own bedroom.

When Jace laid down in his bed he was smiling, certain that Magnus would love to snuggle Alec and sent that reassurance to Alec.

Alec looked anxiously at Magnus, fearful of being rejected, but calmed by Jace’s assurance he wouldn’t be, his certainty of that fact becoming his own.

“Always, darling,” Magnus said at once, making Alec relax, accepting the unusual way his boyfriend’s needs had been communicated to him easily.

_Thank you_ , Alec signed, meaning not only about the snuggles but about everything.

“Try having a romance during the Victorian age; believe me when I say that being told of a partner’s desires through their parabatai is not at all the most unusual way someone has communicated their desires to me,” Magnus calmed him in a humorous tone as he gave Alec a fond look that made Alec chuckle soundlessly as Magnus had hoped. The Warlock opened his arms as he added softly, his eyes tender, “Come here, darling.”

With a satisfied sigh Alec snuggled close to Magnus’ chest, feeling his arms close around him, putting his head on his shoulder, feeling safer and more loved than he ever had.

*Told you he wanted to snuggle,* Jace sent through the bond, his normal smugness and arrogance echoing between them.

*Well, more like you felt he would. And thanks,* Alec sent to him with fondness and humor.

“Thanks for being here with me, darling,” Magnus said warmly, kissing the top of his head as he held him close to his chest.

Alec got a hand free to sign, his eyes misty as he used small movements to keep them snuggled close, _Thanks for wanting me_.

“Always, darling. Always,” Magnus assured him strongly, heartfelt.

Alec smiled back, feeling like he was the luckiest man in the world, having Magnus in his heart and Jace to share his soul. He leaned close, their lips inches apart. Magnus gently stroked his cheek and kissed him tenderly, with all his adoration and affection, leaving Alec breathless from the pure affection he felt in the touch. Alec smiled at him, making Magnus smile back. Alec laid his head back on Magnus’ chest and snuggled close, making Magnus feel his love through his touch while he sent love and affection to Jace through the bond.

Jace smiled as he slept. Even though he was sleeping alone tonight he felt wrapped in a cocoon of love and care from his brother, sharing in the love, affection and care Alec was getting from Magnus.

The next morning Jace and Alec got up early. Despite everything they had been through their routines were still as Shadowhunters, warriors. They practiced with their weapons and their new powers in the gardens outside the mansion, Izzy joining them. Afterwards they showered and had breakfast that Magnus had conjured up – minus the ever-present cocktails that Magnus had with all meals; even breakfast. When Magnus went to deal with some work in his own office and Izzy went to her room to change clothes Jace used the moment to catch up with Alec.

Alec was on the way to the library when Jace caught up to him, putting a hand to his arm. Alec turned and looked puzzled at him. Jace removed his arm.

_You ok?_ Jace sighed, giving him a slightly concerned look. He knew because they were One that Alec was better than last night when he had had the nightmare…well, they had had a nightmare or had shared nightmares maybe more like it, but he was still worried.

_Yes_ , Alec signed back, giving him a reassuring smile.

*What’s going on? I…We…You. Yes, **you** seem worried,* Jace thought, taking a few seconds to separate them in the bond, in the Oneness.

Alec hesitated for a moment but there was no reason to hold back, not any longer. They were trying to separate but they were still The One. They would always be The One. 

*The nightmares we have at times…it leaves a lot of feelings behind,* Alec admitted, biting his lower lip and looking concerned at Jace.

*I am here for you,* Jace sent to him at once.

Alec smiled soothingly, looking guilty as he thought, *Actually, what I wanted to say is that I am always here for you, despite all of that. You can come to me.*

*What do you mean?* Jace asked, puzzled.

*Clary. The whole ordeal on the ship. Being told Valentine was actually Wayland, the man who raised you, and Clary your sister and then not. Very confusing,* Alec said with sympathy and shared pain in his thoughts.

Jace sighed as he gave Alec a tender look.

*I was an idiot. I mean how stupid can a person be to believe someone like Valentine?* Jace thought back, his thoughts edged with self-discrimination and frustration.

Alec looked thoughtful for a few moments.

*Ok, I do admit no one should have taken Valentine on his word, obviously, but…* Alec admitted, his thoughts forming slowly as they appeared after he thought them up.

*Yeah,* Jace thought sarcastically. He paused before he erected a familiar wall between himself and his feelings. He smiled cocky at Alec as he added, speaking out loud to make the lie easier, “But I am fine now.”

Alec gave him a piercing look filled with worry and concern, care, and annoyance.

*Don’t lie to me, Jace. Not now. Not when we are one. It’s pointless. And frankly insulting. I feel what you feel. You feel what I feel. We are One. We are The One still,* Alec reminded him, the thoughts kind but stern.

*True,* Jace readily agreed because denying it was, as Alec had pointed out, pointless.

*So…Clary?* Alec pressed, putting a hand to Jace’s arm to calm him, ground him.

*She needs time. I get it,* Jace sent to him.

*We get it but we still miss her,* Alec concluded, feeling Jace’s longing, his fear of losing her as his own.

*We do but it is ok,* Jace told him honestly, tenderly.

Alec was thoughtful for a moment, giving Jace’s arm a reassuring squeeze before he thought, realizing Jace was telling the truth, *It is. It is ok.*

*It is understandable. You taught me that Alec. It is due to you I understand,* Jace sent to him, his thoughts warm, fond, grateful.

*Oh,* Alec managed to get out, blushing a bit, grateful and pleased with his parabatai’s words.

*She needs time to settle, to adjust. I get it because **you** get it,* Jace thought after a moment of reflection.

*Oh. Good,* Alec thought fondly.

*I am not alone. I am not abandoned,* Jace thought, fondly, strongly, sure. He gave Alec a soft look as he added, *The joy and love you feel when you are with Magnus is shared with me. I think whatever feelings are strongest get transferred between us. As your love and joy is so strong then I feel safe and loved too. I do not feel alone.*

Alec smiled back, joy and relief echoing in the bond between them in a feedback loop as he sent, *I am so happy to hear that. Your happiness means the world to me.*

Jace smiled back as he sent his own affections back and formulated the thought, *As your happiness is vital to me. Therefore, shoo. Go be with Magnus without worrying about me. That is what you wanted to ask, right? If I feel abandoned?*

*I guess,* Alec admitted a bit shyly, looking down.

*I really don’t. You know I am telling you the truth. I feel your joy and happiness, your love, as my own,* Jace assured him, his voice strong but soft.

Alec gave him a piercing look as he asked, *You sure?*

*I am sure. We are one. We are The One. I am never alone. You are always with me. I am always with you,* Jace reminded him fondly.

*We are one,* Alec thought back, calmed, reassured, feeling Jace in his soul, his heart, his very being.

*We are _The One_. A part of us will always be _The One_ ,* Jace thought heartfelt.

* _The One_ ,* Alec repeated, the words a vow.

*I love you. Always. You are my soul,* Jace told him solemnly, their gaze locking.

*I love you too. You are in my soul and in my heart. Always. My parabatai,* Alec sent to him, heartfelt and moved.

*Parabatai,* Jace repeated seriously, the word a vow, a commitment.

Alec smiled and for a moment they were locked in this moment, a cocoon of care and affection and love, the Oneness strong and protective. Then their souls separated and remembered they were two people, making them remember who they were and the world around them.

*Now, go be with Magnus,* Jace thought fondly, giving him a gentle push towards Magnus’ office.

Alec smiled softly as he said, *Ok.*

When Alec went into Magnus’ study and saw him sitting behind his desk, he went to embrace him, his arms around his neck. Magnus leaned into the gesture and put an arm over his and Alec’s heart burst with joy. Magnus leaned his head back and Alec bent down, kissing him.

Alec felt Jace’s happiness in the bond; he was happy for him. He smiled and in return Jace smiled. He could be happy because Jace was happy for him. Alec vowed to enjoy this moment with Magnus, to take this moment for himself. And then…then he would get Clary back to Jace even if he had to drag her back by her hair!

The next week passed quickly. Magnus continued to negotiate with the Clave on behalf of Jace and Alec as well as the people who had been involved in their rescue. As the Clave hadn’t officially forbidden Jace and Alec to be rescued they were willing to pardon the Downworlders as well as Nephilim who had aided herein. That was not much of a show of goodwill considering the Circle had been destroyed at the same time. However, getting the Clave to pardon Jace and Alec turned out to be more difficult. The power of the Clave rested in their own belief of superiority. They had made it known that for parabatai pairs to consummate their bond it meant death, madness…. destruction. However, Jace and Alec had proved that that wasn’t always the case. Their very existence had proven the Clave was fallible. That fact shook their powerbase more profoundly than anything Valentine had done. However, Magnus didn’t give up. He had accepted the pardon on behalf of himself, his people, Izzy, and everyone else who had helped with the rescue but kept up the pressure for the Clave to pardon Jace and Alec.

To celebrate their progress with the Clave Magnus had invited Alec out on a date. Alec’s excitement and nervousness on going on his first real date, **ever** , had made Jace feel anxious as well. It was first when Jace had pulled himself back and taken a deep breath, reminding himself that he had been on many dates, that he stopped being nervous. He shared that conviction, that certainty it was going to be a great experience for Alec, with him and Alec stopped being nervous and instead looked forward to his time with Magnus. The Warlock had portaled them to Paris and Jace could feel Alec’s awe, fascination, and affection for Magnus, making Jace walk around the mansion with a silly smile on his face.

Jace had gone to the large library in the mansion and sat by the piano. Before Alec had become his parabatai he hadn’t enjoyed playing, being reminded of his father’s expectations of perfection even in this activity and the harsh punishments for failing. However, with Alec’s love and care, calm and support coming through the bond Jace had rediscovered his love and passion for music. He had been playing a piece he knew by heart, his feelings still intertwined with Alec’s, making him smile widely and wear a dreamy look on his face. He was so distracted he didn’t notice Izzy had entered the room nor that she had been asking him a question until she was standing right next to him.

“Jace. Hello, Jace!” Izzy called, resorting to giving him a light smack on the arm when he didn’t respond.

“What?” Jace asked, stopping what he was going to look at her.

“I asked if you wanted to join me for dinner,” Izzy asked with an inviting smile.

“We are full,” Jace replied automatically, smiling fondly, feeling the echoes of a rather amazing meal Alec and Magnus had just shared near a beach in Spain where Magnus had portaled them after lunch, shopping and sightseeing in Paris.

Izzy frowned confused as she reminded him, “Jace, you haven’t had dinner yet. We have both been here, home.”

Jace shook his head, trying to separate himself from Alec’s feelings. When he did so he realized he was in fact hungry.

He rose as he said, “Oh, yes. Ok, right.”

As they walked out of the room and towards the kitchen together Izzy asked hopefully with a fond smile, “Alec’s date with Magnus is going well I take it?”

“Yes,” Jace said with a smile of his own as they reached the kitchen. As he thought of Alec, he felt him more fully in the bond, his feelings and impressions becoming Jace’s.

Izzy pointed to a chair by the dining table in the kitchen and Jace sat down, watching her as she went behind the kitchen island to get something.

“The food is amazing, and the wine is making us a bit giggly,” Jace confessed with a silly smile as he shared Alec’s current feelings from his meal with Magnus.

“So, if one of you gets drunk you are both drunk?” Izzy asked fascinated.

Jace shook his head to clear it and the feeling of being tipsy, of having had alcohol, faded further and further.

“Well, it can be controlled,” Jace replied as he had just done so, pausing before he added, “Apparently.”

Izzy laughed at that as she walked over and put a large pizza on the table with a triumphant look as well as two plates. She then got the bottle of red wine Magnus had insisted she just had to have with pizza and put it on the table with two glasses. On autopilot Jace poured them each a glass as Izzy sat down.

“There. Eat,” Izzy encouraged as she took a slice herself and started to eat it.

“Did you make it?” Jace asked suspiciously, eying the pizza as if it might bite him, opting to taste the wine first.

*Don’t eat it if Izzy cooked it! I don’t want my date with Magnus ruined by feeling the echoes of your stomach cramps!* Alec warned through the bond, having felt Jace’s feelings, his apprehensions, knowing what was going on.

Jace almost spilled his wine as Alec’s words and accompanying feelings made him chuckle in amusement.

“Why are you laughing?” Izzy asked suspiciously as she tasted her own wine.

“Alec is warning me not to eat it if you cooked,” Jace told her, his laughter slowly dying out.

“Ha,ha! Funny,” Izzy complained. She did give a small smile before she admitted, “I didn’t cook I will have you know. It’s from the place down the road.” She paused before she went on with a hint of annoyance and confusion, “Magnus made it appear here as Mundane places seem to insist on wanting money for everything.”

“Ok then,” Jace said as he eagerly took a slice, taking a big bite, making a point of making small pleasurable noises.

Izzy shook her head at him.

“You two are such children at times,” Izzy complained but she was smiling warmly, happy for this small break from everything going on, this pretense at normality.

After dinner Jace and Izzy decided on an action movie they both wanted to watch and finished the red wine while doing so. Izzy and he had many of the same opinions, approaches and humor and the combination of having a nice evening with her while he could feel the buzzing sensations from Alec’s date, his affection and excitement, made the evening one of the best for Jace in a long time.

One date turned to several for Magnus and Alec over the next three weeks. They still had to convince the Clave to see reason regarding Jace and Alec but none of them let that stop them from living their lives. For now they had an uneasy truce with the Clave; they didn’t try and find them or attack them but Magnus would in turn not attack the Clave or Idris either, something they had started to fear as they realized the support Magnus had in the Downworlder community.

Jace and Alec focused on getting better at controlling their new powers and the bond. They started to get more control over their powers as it was a conscious effect to use them, unless either Alec or Jace was threatened which then triggered their powers automatically. However, controlling the bond was still challenging as sharing one soul, completely, while having two bodies was not easy. However, they made progress and thankfully Magnus was very understanding.

Clary had come back to visit a few times and Jace had decided to take it slow, going with her to the nearby village or to the pub, Mundane things that helped her settle and feel better, reminding her that while Jace and the others were Nephilim and Shadowhunters, a part of them were also human.

After a lovely date in Tokyo Magnus had portaled Alec and him back late in the evening. The good thing about portals was that they had appeared in their own bedroom, avoiding any embarrassing situations. Encouraged by their blooming relationship, Magnus’ patience and the several glasses of sake they had been having, meant the kiss Magnus and Alec shared as soon as the portal closed turned passionate. Their hands started to move up and down on each other’s bodies, holding each other close as they kept kissing. They were both breathing hard and Magnus’ cat eyes shone for a moment. He quickly glamoured them.

_Leave them unglamoured, please. I like you as you_ , Alec signed, touching Magnus’ cheek affectionately after finishing his signing.

Magnus sank, moved, as he let the glamour fade once more before he gave Alec a kiss filled with passion and love that left Alec looking dazed.

“You are so beautiful,” Magnus told him with a look filled with admiration when they finally separated a bit to breathe.

Alec let go of Magnus so he could sign.

_Thank you. So are you_ , Alec signed, blushing, giving Magnus an adoring look.

“Can I take off your shirt, darling?” Magnus asked eagerly but his tone was kind and concerned.

Magnus’ hands only held at Alec’s shirt, not lifting it off yet.

Alec bit his lower lip nervously, making Magnus give him a worried look.

_I…after what happened…there are scars_ , Alec signed, looking down in embarrassment.

Magnus put a gentle hand under Alec’s chin and tipped his head up, so they were eye to eye once more. Alec was blown away by the desire and love in Magnus’ cat eyes.

“You are perfect to me, Alexander. Just perfect,” Magnus assured him warmly, his gaze open and honest.

Alec didn’t know how to respond to that, having never before witnessed such affection, blushing again but this time from the pure love and affection coming from Magnus. He simply nodded in response to Magnus’ question.

With tender hands Magnus lifted Alec’s shirt off him, leaving him naked on the top half of his body. Alec looked shyly at him, aware his torso and in particular his back had scars from Valentine’s torture. However, Magnus’ gaze never changed. He looked just as awed and lovingly at him as before. Alec’s fear he would be disappointed or disgusted never happened. Alec relaxed, smiling shyly at him.

“You are gorgeous, darling. Simply amazing,” Magnus told him emotionally, taking a hand and gently stroking down his torso, making Alec shiver with desire.

_Really?_ Alec signed, drinking up Magnus’ praise like a thirsty man in the desert.

“Really, darling,” Magnus assured him, smiling warmly. “May I show you how much?”

Alec blushed, having a clear idea what they were taking about and felt his body react in kind.

_Yes, yes please_ , Alec signed, trying not to appear too eager but he doubted he succeeded.

“So perfect,” Magnus purred as he started to kiss down his neck, paying special attention to the deflect rune on his neck.

Alec made a soundless moan of pleasure, his arms going around Magnus and holding him close.

“Can I take off your pants too?” Magnus asked in between kissing his skin, making Alec have to fight to be able to register the words as he was getting lost in desire.

Alec just nodded, too caught up in the whirlpool of emotions to dare do anything else. He barely had time to be nervous as Magnus didn’t waste time the Mundane way but magic’d his pants away, leaving him in boxers, with a snap of his fingers. Alec would have felt embarrassed and nervous if not for the look of admiration and wonder in Magnus’ eyes as he kept their bodies close together, his hands stroking over his hips.

“You are beautiful, darling. So beautiful,” Magnus whispered close to his ear as he nibbled at his ear before he continued to kiss down his neck.

Alec almost had tears in his eyes at the loving tone and tender touch. He poked Magnus’ back to get his attention and when he was looking questioning at him, he moved his hands quickly in front of his face to speak.

_Please. I want to see you too_ , Alec sighed, blushing a bit but his eyes showed his eagerness and his passion.

Magnus smiled in understanding and snapped his fingers, leaving himself completely naked save for his jewelry. He looked amazing and stood there completely unashamed, projecting calm and confidence in a way that Alec found extremely calming and sexy as Hell.

“There you are, darling,” Magnus said with a smile.

Alec ran his hands carefully over Magnus’ torso and hips, making Magnus shiver with desire but letting Alec explore at his own pace.

_You are amazing. Flawless. Like a God_ , Alec signed, his eyes and body language conveying the level of admiration and awe he couldn’t voice.

“Oh, darling!” Magnus said heartfelt as he kissed him passionately.

_Wow_ , Alec signed, looking dazed and well-kissed when Magnus drew back, making the Warlock smirk happily.

“Can I take off your boxers?” Magnus asked, passion shining in his eyes.

_Yes_ , Alec signed, blushing, unable to meet his eyes.

“Let me know if I do anything you don’t like,” Magnus asked as he maintained eye contact as he slowly sank to the floor, making Alec fight to be able to breathe.

_I don’t think that’s possible_ , Alec signed, his eyes fixed on the Warlock as he gently pulled down his boxers, leaving him completely exposed.

Alec almost stopped breathing when Magnus touched him, unable to believe he was actually doing this, with Magnus. Wow. His brain was short-circuiting. Magnus grinned playfully up at him and winked. Before Alec had time to brace himself Magnus leaned forward and took him into his mouth. Alec had to fight not to come then and there. He felt himself drowning in the erotic feelings, in the sense and feel of Magnus. It was incredible! It was…

“Fuck! You guys have to stop that! Like right fucking **now**!” Jace yelled loudly, sounding close to panicking, as he knocked loudly on their bedroom door.

Magnus pulled away with a start and rose.

“Jace! What in the world?!” Magnus yelled back, annoyed as he with a snap of his fingers had magic’d robes on both Alec and himself, putting an arm around Alec’s waist, holding him close.

*What is it?* Alec sent worried to Jace as he had felt his panic, but letting him know he was a bit annoyed and frustrated too as he fought to get his arousal back under control.

*Close the bond better before doing that! I am feeling it all and I mean **all** _,*_ Jace sent to him, his thoughts echoing with frustration.

Alec blushed as he thought, *Like Magnus’ lips on my…*

*Yes!* Jace sent, quickly stopping Alec’s trail of thought, literally. “For the love of the Angel either close your end better or stop. **Now**! I think I have been a good sport waiting till now,* Jace sent to him, sounding like he was trying very hard not to hyperventilate and _really_ panic.

“What’s going on, darling?” Magnus asked worried, looking concerned at Alec.

_Jace can feel it_ , Alec signed, blushing furiously.

“Feel it?” Magnus repeated, dumbstruck. He paled a bit as he asked, “ **All** of it?”

_Yes_ , Alec signed.

“That’s…” Magnus started to say but then stopped. He hesitated but then asked, “Can you close the bond?”

_Not enough_ , Alec admitted, embarrassed.

Magnus quickly pulled him close and gave him a loving kiss.

“Ok, darling. Let’s wait. There is no rush,” Magnus told him tenderly.

Alec drew a bit back so he could ‘speak’.

_But I want to_ , Alec signed, looking frustrated at him.

“I want it too, but we will practice with the bond more. We are in no rush. We are both immortal now,” Magnus reminding him, understanding and tenderness in his words.

_I am so sorry. I ruined it_ , Alec signed, heartbroken and having to fight tears.

“Shh. You ruined nothing,” Magnus assured him, stroking his cheek tenderly, wiping away the tears. He pulled him close to his chest as he added, “Let me hold you.”

Alec clung to him for a while as they both calmed down.

_Sorry_ , Alec sighed one handed, looking sheepish and shy when they pulled a bit apart.

“Please don’t say sorry. It’s fine,” Magnus assured him, giving him a warm smile.

Alec shook his head as he sighed again, _I don’t deserve you._

“Of course you do, darling. You always do! Neither of you asked for this to be done to you. I love you, all of you. I know a little of Maryse and Robert and the kind of parents they must have been and despite what they taught you then love is not conditional on perfection, on a certain level of performance. Love means loving all parts of the other person. Always,” Magnus told him strongly, warmly.

_I love you, Magnus_ , Alec sighed, smiling adoringly at him, tears of joy in his eyes.

“I love you too, darling,” Magnus assured him tenderly as he kissed the top of his head affectionately.

When they went to bed a little later Alec snuggled close to Magnus and fell asleep with Magnus’ arms wrapped around him, his body pressed close to his own, making him smile contently. Magnus was right; their love was forever. There was no rush.

*Sorry I ruined the sexy moment,* Jace sent just as Alec was about to fall asleep.

*No need to apologize. I understand. We understand. It’s fine,* Alec assured him fondly and Jace could feel in the bond he meant it. *Besides, I am sure it is just a matter of time before you and Clary get together. Knowing you then at that point I will be happy we have found a way to block sharing… stuff like this as I have no desire to feel any of…that! *

Alec could feel Jace’s amusement and hope at that statement in the bond.

*I love you. Brother. Parabatai,* Jace sent fondly.

*I love you too. Always,* Alec assured him.

They both fell asleep with smiles on their lips, knowing it would be alright. They had each other, they had Izzy, Alec had Magnus and they had a combined conviction that soon Clary would feel more at ease with the situation, making Jace smile hopefully.

A few days later Clary was visiting, waiting for Jace to finish showering and dressing after training in the library so they could go on a date in the nearby small town. They were going for dinner and a movie and Clary was looking forward to it, enjoying dating Jace the Mundane way, making it easier to then deal with the Nephilim elements.

“Clary, just who I was looking for. Can we talk?” Izzy asked with a smile when she came into the library where Clary was sitting on the sofa, playing with her mobile.

“Sure,” Clary said as she put her mobile away and nodded to the spot on the sofa next to her in silent invitation.

Izzy smiled in thanks and sat next to Clary.

“Do you recall you asked if I might want to become your parabatai?” Izzy started to say, sounding thoughtful, her eyes intense when she looked at Clary.

Clary nodded, frowning in confusion, unsure where Izzy was going with this, “Yes.”

“You still want that?” Izzy asked.

“Yes, of course. You are like a sister to me,” Clary quickly assured her, taking her nearest hand, and giving it a warm squeeze.

Izzy smiled at that but then reminded her in a serious tone, “I know you are struggling with accepting Jace and Alec’s bond.”

Clary quickly shook her head as she assured her, “But ours wouldn’t be like that.”

“No but we would still have a piece of each other inside, in our souls. Have you really considered what that means?” Izzy asked, giving her an intense look.

Clary looked confused for a moment, unsure what she meant as she removed her hand from hers and replied, “Well…that we would be sisters.”

“It means we will always be bound together, stronger than any other bond. It is a heavenly bond, breakable only at great cost. People who survive a broken bond often go mad in a few weeks or kill themselves not long after. It’s a piece of your soul that will no longer be yours,” Izzy explained, giving Clary a strong look.

Clary looked at her for a few moments, struggling to take in what Izzy had said.

“I…I didn’t think about it like that. I just wanted a sister,” Clary said in a small voice.

“I want that too and I want to be your parabatai if you have truly thought it through,” Izzy assured her, smiling warmly at her.

Clary smiled back at hearing that. She was thoughtful for a moment, reflecting over Izzy’s words.

“I will think more about it so I can give you a proper reply,” Clary told her honestly.

“That sounds good,” Izzy said with a warm smile. She reached over and they embraced. When they separated Izzy suggested, “It has been a few weeks now. Maybe talk to Jace about where you stand with him? You owe him a clear answer regarding whether you think you can handle this or not.”

Clary nodded in agreement before she explained, “I just wanted them to get a better handle of the bond before I said anything.”

Izzy frowned for a moment before she said, “I think they will, to some extent but love shouldn’t be like that. It shouldn’t be conditional. Jace and Alec has both had too much conditional love growing up. That is not what they need going forward.”

Clary was thoughtful for a moment before she admitted, looking guilty, “You’re right. It shouldn’t.”

“So, think about what you want and make a clear choice. Nephilim life or Mundane life. All or nothing. With Nephilim there is no in between. There is no middle ground. We can do Mundane things, like your dates with Jace, but we are not Mundanes. Don’t fool yourself into thinking that could ever change,” Izzy warned her honestly.

“I get that now,” Clary said after a moment of reflection.

Izzy smiled encouraging as she said, “Good.”

Just then Jace entered the room, smiling at the two girls. Izzy rose, smiling back at Jace and giving his arm a comforting pat as she passed him by, leaving the room.

“Ready to go?” Jace asked of Clary as she rose and came over to him.

“Can we talk first?” Clary asked, nodding to the spot on the sofa Izzy had just left.

Jace frowned a bit, worried but nodded and sat down next to her, “Of course.”

Clary took a deep breath while Jace looked expectantly at her.

“It has been hard for me, these changes between Alec and you,” Clary admitted.

Jace nodded as he said, “I know.”

“When we met, I was your number one,” Clary explained, deciding to be honest about her feelings, what she had been thinking and going through.

Jace nodded at that before he admitted frankly, “Yes, and that was a mistake.”

“A mistake?” Clary asked, confused.

“Yes. A good parabatai wouldn’t do that. Romantic love is special, but the parabatai bond is forever. In Mundane terms it would be like ignoring your childhood friends for a person you want to date. It’s not fair and there shouldn’t ever be a choice between the two,” Jace explained.

Clary considered his words for moment before she took his hand in hers, squeezing it comfortingly before she said, “I agree. I did that mistake too. I treated Simon so poorly when we first met.”

“We were both selfish in our desire for each other when we first met,” Jace admitted guiltily as he squeezed her hand back, smiling warmly at her. He gave her an intense and honest look as he asked, “Shall we try and start over, more maturely? With consideration for others around us?”

Clary smiled back, warmly, as she nodded and said, “I would like that.”

“Good. Me too,” Jace said, happy for her reply, for their plan.

On the other side of the world Alec was on a date with Magnus when he felt Jace’s joy at his conversation with Clary and it made his own date with Magnus feel so much more magical and amazing, knowing Jace was happy as well.

When next Alec and Magnus tried to go all the way sexually, they had made sure to warn Jace beforehand so he could better prepare and close the connection. Jace had even said he would ensure he was focused on something else to limit the chance of being swallowed up in Alec’s feelings. However, both Alec and Magnus had been a bit apprehensive, worried Jace would feel all or something. However, it had been weeks and both Jace and Alec had been practicing closing the bond and Magnus and Alec had experimented with doing smaller sexual things to see if any of it got through to Jace. They had wanted to go slow tonight so they had time to stop if Jace should feel them. However, when Jace hadn’t stopped them when Magnus had completed the blowjob that they had started earlier, they had both been too eager and riled up to go slow. Magnus had had the best self-control, being much more sexually experienced, but having Alec beg to feel him inside had been too much even for the Warlock. In hindsight there could have been several moments doing their passionate lovemaking where Jace could have sensed it, felt it. Luckily Jace never stopped them, although to be fair neither of them would likely have been able to stop at that point. Despite both of their eagerness Magnus had ensured Alec was properly prepared and felt little pain when they were finally joined, finally one.

Afterwards Magnus had magically cleaned them up and was holding Alec tight, his head resting on the Warlock’s shoulders as Magnus stroked his hair tenderly, satisfied and drained looks on their faces. Alec turned a bit in Magnus’ embrace so he could sign.

_I love you_ , Alec signed, smiling warmly at him.

“I love you too,” Magnus assured him as he kissed him tenderly.

Alec was still smiling as he laid his head back down on Magnus’ chest, snuggling close.

*You are relaxed. Can I assume you guys are…ahem, done?* Jace sent to him, warmth and affection as well as humor in the thoughts.

Alec laughed wordlessly as he replied, *We are.* He paused before he added worried, *Did you feel anything?*

*Hints of excitement but it was weak. More like a feeling of floating and happiness,* Jace sent back, making Alec feel his joy on his behalf.

*Good,* Alec sent, relieved.

*I made sure to be focused on something else,* Jace sent before he added meaningfully, *Well, someone else.*

Alec sent warmth and laughter through the bond as he said, *Well, thank Clary for being the distraction then.*

*I can guarantee you that she enjoyed it a lot,* Jace sent with the same humor and fond arrogance that Alec had always found endearing.

Alec let Jace feel his love and gratitude for his understanding and felt Jace’s answering relief, warmth, and humor as Jace withdrew back into himself, closing the connection between them again.

“Did Jace feel it?” Magnus asked worried, knowing by now the faraway look in Alec’s eyes when he was communicating telepathically with Jace.

Alec turned in Magnus’ arms so he could look at him. He smiled as he shook his head.

_No. Thankfully not_ , Alec signed.

Magnus looked relieved and smiled happily as he said, “Good.”

_I love you_ , Alec signed, his eyes shining with love and affection, feeling like he just couldn’t say it enough.

“I love you too. Always,” Magnus assured him warmly as he kissed his lips tenderly.

Afterwards Alec snuggled close to his chest and fell asleep listening to Magnus’ heartbeat, feeling the answering echoes of love and affection from Jace through the bond as he held Clary close to his chest, both of them falling asleep smiling, feeling happy and free.

_The end of part 5_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudos if you are enjoying the story. Plot ideas or suggestions are also welcome; if I can make it work I will write it for you. :)  
> Thanks to anyone who leaves a comment or a kudos; it means so much to me. Thank you


	6. Love Changes Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus proposes to Alec. Valentine reappears but this time Magnus is prepared. Magnus confronts the Clave with life-changing results!  
> Or BAMF Magnus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Chapter warnings: Religious symbols and events, bad guys dying. The Clave being discriminating towards...well, almost anyone. Threats of war.  
> Things written like this *xxxx* are spoken in the mind in the bond between Jace and Alec.  
> Things in italics are sign language.

_Please read the chapter notes for detailed chapter warnings_

# Chapter 6: Love Changes Everything

The next few months had been a journey in more ways than one. Jace and Alec kept practicing separating their feelings and sense of self in the Oneness. They got better at it, but whenever one of them struggled with dark memories and fears from their time on the ship or their childhood, they both struggled. During those times it was always a temptation to return to the safe cocoon of the Oneness, to drown in the complete unity and float to that faraway place they had gone to before.

However, the love they had found on the corporal plane with Magnus and Clary kept them Earthbound. Magnus was ever patient and understanding and Clary was finally starting to learn and accept what it truly meant to be a part of the Shadow World; to be Nephilim.

Magnus kept trying to talk the Clave into seeing reason. However, nothing had really helped. They were afraid of losing their claim to power. What they considered their Divine right. Two things were sure by now; the Clave was not giving in….and neither was Magnus!

Jace and Clary had resumed their relationship, this time with more maturity and consideration for the people around them.

Magnus had continued bringing Alec to the most amazing places around the world. The Nephilim had been fascinated by it all and by the care and romance that Magnus put into every date. Alec had been deeply moved when Magnus had taken him to a few places where the staff knew sign language, allowing him to order his own food directly from the waiters instead of having to use Magnus as a go between.

By coincidence Raphael had dropped by to see Magnus, with Simon in tow. Izzy had offered them to stay. Raphael had an errand, but Simon had stayed. It was a bit unclear who had been most surprised when Izzy had announced Simon and she were dating; Simon himself or Alec and Jace. However, when they saw how happy Izzy was, they fully supported her.

Today Magnus had taken Alec on a date in Indonesia, his birth country. Alec had enjoyed hearing of Magnus’ histories of the past, the tales of the country and its customs. He had even managed to impress Magnus by knowing the words for things like _thank you_ and _hello_. They had been sightseeing in Jakarta and had an amazing meal on top of one of the tallest buildings with an amazing view. They had then taken a walk down one of the more deserted stretches of the beach with the stars and the moon overhead, the sound of the waves and the animals their closest companions, the cars and the people seeming far away even if they weren’t.

Magnus and Alec were holding hands as they walked, far enough away from the prying eyes of Mundanes to make it safe to do so without anyone paying them any mind. They were not aware of just how awed and lovestruck they both looked, their expressions always softening whenever they stole glances at the other.

_This is such an amazing evening_ , Alec signed as best as he could one-handed, not wanting to let go of Magnus’ hand.

“You deserve a break. We both do. We have focused so much on trying to make Idris realize that holding Jace and you accountable for what Valentine did to you is unacceptable,” Magnus told him fondly as he took their combined hands to his lips and kissed Alec’s knuckles.

Alec smiled softly, overwhelmed by the tender and romantic gesture.

_Hasn’t really worked_ , Alec signed, giving him a frustrated look.

“That’s not true, darling. A lot of people are on our side. Change takes time,” Magnus reminded him gently.

Alec took a deep breath, knowing he was right.

_I know_ , Alec signed as he looked around, spotting a group of women in the distance. A few of them were clearly tourists; a few might be locals. One of them was petite and red-haired….Clary. She looked a bit like Clary. Skin like snow, lips soft and giving….

*Jace!* Alec sent sternly through the bond, stopping the thoughts right away.

*Yes?* Jace said back, sounding breathless if that was possible in a thought.

*Are you thinking of Clary right now?* Alec asked meaningfully.

*Ah…Maybe?* Jace said back, sounding a bit sheepishly. *Did you….feel something?*

*What?! By the Angel no!* Alec sent back with a shake of his head, sensing Jace’s relief and having a clear feeling what kind of activities Jace might have been doing while thinking of her.

*Good,* Jace sent, his relief clear in his thoughts.

*I do sense your….focus on her and your appreciation of her physical….attributes,* Alec sent to him as delicately as he could.

*Oh. You mean you…,* Jace started to ask, sounding embarrassed and confused.

*Yes. I seem to have developed an odd focus on and fascination with female bodies that look like Clary’s,* Alec sent in annoyance. *Close the bond better. Now! I am on a date with Magnus.*

*Oops. So sorry,* Jace sent back apologetically. *It was just….you know….high emotions.*

*I know,* Alec sent in response, drawing a relieved breath when he felt Jace close the connection properly so this time when he looked at the women passing them by he was aware of their beauty but only in the same way as he normally saw female beauty.

*How’s the date going?* Jace sent to get over his embarrassing slip.

*Great. But you know that already,* Alec teased lightly, knowing Jace must have felt his joy and excitement during the date in the bond. *And don’t worry about the Clary thing. It’s nothing compared to that time when Magnus surprised me in Italy and we…*

*Yes!* Jace quickly interrupted, not wanting to revisit that memory as that was just a bit too much information on his brother and Magnus’ sex life than he _ever_ needed to know, thank you very much! *Got it.*

Alec’s happiness and humor echoed in the bond between them.

*I will close the bond now. Love you, parabatai,* Alec sent fondly.

*Love you too,* Jace sent affectionately as he closed the bond down too as much as they could.

As they were still One a small humming remained between them but it was silent now, subdued.

“Everything ok?” Magnus asked Alec, smiling at him.

Alec stopped walking as he signed with a warm and loving look on his face as he looked at the Warlock, _Everything is perfect for I am here with you._

“I love you,” Magnus said warmly before he pulled him close with his hands on his hips.

_I love you too_ , Alec signed, smiling widely.

Alec put his arms around Magnus’ neck as he looked at him with love and affection. Magnus pulled him close against him as he claimed his lips in a passionate and loving kiss. They both got lost in the kiss and each other.

Their distraction cost them dearly.

Valentine had been following the couple for a while now, eager for his revenge. He had glamoured and stayed out of sight, waiting for his chance to strike.

“Don’t move, Warlock!” Valentine ordered darkly, hatred and disgust shining in his eyes as he came up behind the kissing couple, a dagger to Magnus’ throat from behind.

Alec drew back from Magnus with a horrified expression on his face, starting to hyperventilate. Alec’s mind was spinning as fear overtook him as he remembered the pain and torture he had suffered at Valentine’s hands. This couldn’t be right. No! Valentine was dead! Dead! The nightmare was over! This wasn’t fair! He couldn’t be back!

_Magnus!_ Alec sighed, fear and despair rushing through him.

Alec’s mind was spinning, trying to think of something. He should have brought his bow, but they were on a date! He felt his shadow wings take hold, creating a white silhouette, reaching for Magnus. The poor light and Valentine's angle in relation to Alec meant he couldn't see the silhouette created wings. However, Valentine’s dagger was pressed so close to Magnus’ skin Alec couldn’t find a way to protect him from it. His shadow wings enfolded the rest of Magnus’ body, his arms and sides and his back, but the danger was from the dagger. Seeing Magnus in danger made Alec’s angelic power flare but he fought to control it. Magnus would not survive the energy blasts if he used his powers now. He would have to get Magnus away first somehow.

Alec gave Magnus a desperate look while waiting for his opening, for Valentine to lose focus.

“It’ll be ok,” Magnus assured him, his voice calm despite the dagger at his throat, but his cat eyes flashed in anger at Valentine.

Alec was surprised to find that he was comforted by Magnus’ words, sure he would make it alright despite being held at knifepoint by the throat, fighting to calm his breathing.

*Alec!* Jace cried in his mind, sensing Alec’s anxiety and worry at seeing the man who had tortured him again.

*I’m ok. Magnus is here too,* Alec sent to him, trying hard to send calming waves through the bond but his own worry and fear made it hard.

“So, you survived, Valentine. I thought as much,” Magnus said evenly, his hands fists by his side and his cat eyes shining with power and fury.

When Valentine eased up for a moment Magnus span around so he was standing between Valentine and Alec, his body a shield, looking directly at Valentine with a challenging look in his eyes.

Alec wasted no time and quickly made his shadow wings cover all of Magnus, shielding him. However, he was still unable to use his powers on Valentine without hurting Magnus too.

“You have ruined everything! My people are all dead. My dream destroyed!” Valentine spat at Magnus, his eyes aflame with fury.

Seeing Magnus’ courage and calm fueled Alec’s own and he felt his small dagger hidden under his clothes by his waistband. He had forgotten he had it. The dagger was a gift from Jace; he had insisted he had it even now, when he was on a date. Alec had promised Jace he would always bring it whenever they were apart, as a precaution after their ordeal on the ship.

_Distract him_ , Alec signed to Magnus, knowing Valentine would not be able to understand the sign language.

*Be careful,* Jace begged in Alec’s mind. *I am searching for a way to get to you quickly. Hang in there!*

Alec again tried to send calming waves to Jace, but his own fear was feeding Jace’s worry and concern, creating a feedback loop of worry and fear, for a few seconds making it impossible for either of them to move past it. However, when Alec kept looking at Magnus, kept his eyes and focus on him, he could draw strength from his calm.

Valentine noticed Alec signing, but dismissed it quickly enough.

“If that is true, I am proud,” Magnus said strongly in respond to Valentine, giving him a dark look.

“Why would you want that one anyway? He’s broken! Or do Warlocks have such low standards?” Valentine said with disgust, nodding to Alec.

Alec couldn’t help but flinch a bit at the words as they fueled his own self-doubt and feeling of inadequacy, of not being good enough for Magnus.

“Alexander is perfect just the way he is,” Magnus said firmly, love and strength clear in his words, his eyes shooting daggers at him.

Alec cast Magnus a grateful and loving look, silently moving a bit closer to Valentine, moving to the side to get a clear view of Valentine, keeping his shadow wings protectively between Magnus and Valentine.

“Disgustingly weak. Both of you!” Valentine said hatefully, filled with condescension.

Valentine was so focused on Magnus, keeping Magnus at knifepoint, that he overlooked Alec who had now moved. He didn’t notice when something silver held in Alec’s right hand by his side caught the moonlight in; his dagger. Sensing, knowing, what Alec would do Magnus cast him a quick look.

_Now_ , Alec signed one handed as he threw the small dagger he had been hiding, making it embed itself in Valentine’s shoulder.

Valentine’s distraction as he for a moment focused on the dagger now in his shoulder, hissing in pain, was all the distraction Magnus needed. Valentine reacted quickly but Magnus was quicker. As Valentine threw his own dagger at Alec, Magnus quickly stepped in front of him and blocked Valentine’s attack, making the dagger fly to the side with a blast of magic. Not giving Valentine time to start a new attack Magnus formed a fireball of pure magic and threw it at him, hitting him right in the chest. The blast made Valentine yell out loud in pain as he was flung several feet away, landing on a concrete pathway near the sandy beach. Valentine’s head smashed painfully against the concrete as he landed, making him moan in agony and bleed from the headwound. In seconds Magnus stood before him and looked down at him. With a dangerous look in his eyes Magnus sent another fireball into Valentine’s body, making magical flames burn him.

“What?! No!” Valentine screamed in agony as the magic broke bones and boiled his blood, killing him from the inside out.

“Never underestimate a Warlock, Valentine…or Alexander!” Magnus said dangerously, his cat eyes gleaming with power and strength as he looked down at him.

Satisfied that Valentine was dying Magnus withdrew his magic, just in time for Alec to have joined him, standing by his side. Magnus put one arm around Alec’s waist as he looked coldly down at Valentine. Alec’s shadow wings were still around Magnus, still protecting him.

“How?” Valentine got out as he looked up at Magnus and Alec in turn with confusion and hatred in his eyes, fighting to breathe as life was slipping away from him, blood running out of his mouth.

“Alexander was never as weak as you thought and Downworlders were never as gullible as you assumed,” Magnus said darkly as he looked down at him with a dismissive and disgusted look.

Valentine struggled to speak, to object, to deny his claim but was unable to. His eyes froze as his chest stopped heaving. Valentine died with a look of disbelief and confusion on his face, unable to truly understand that he had lost, to accept that all his beliefs could be wrong.

_It is finally over_ , Alec signed relieved, leaning against Magnus’ side as his shadow wings started to fade now that the danger was truly over.

“You’re safe now, darling. Everything is fine,” Magnus mumbled softly, kissing the top of his head as he held him tightly against him.

*Alec! Are you ok?* Jace sent panicked.

*You know I am,* Alec assured him, sending warmth and love through the bond, letting Jace feel his calm as his fear and panic died out completely.

*Valentine?* Jace asked, his own essence now also coming through to Alec as calm and comforted.

*Dead. This time there is no doubt,* Alec sent satisfied as he looked down at Valentine’s body at his and Magnus’ feet.

*Good. I am on my way there,* Jace assured him.

*I’m fine,* Alec quickly sent to him, the thoughts calming and warm.

*I know. I need to see you for myself,* Jace admitted.

*I know. Me too but Magnus and I are just having a date so….,* Alec sent back, sending waves of comfort to Jace, to reassure him he really was ok.

*He killed Valentine! Surely that ends the date,* Jace objected confused.

*I know he did. He is pretty awesome. And I am not letting Valentine ruin my date!* Alec sent firmly, drawing amusement from Jace as he had hoped. He paused before he sent, *Is it ok we meet a bit later, at home? I truly am ok.*

Alec could almost sense Jace’s fond smile as he sent back, *Yes. Of course.*

*Thanks. You know I love you, brother,* Alec sent back to him, filled with affection.

*I know. I love you too, Alec,* Jace replied with equal care and warmth.

While Alec had had his silent conversation with his parabatai Magnus had been focused on getting rid of the body to avoid any Mundanes discovering anything. He had made a fireball and sent it towards the body, watching magical flames remove all traces of Valentine.

“There. All gone,” Magnus said with satisfaction as the body was fully disintegrated.

Alec took Magnus’ hand and they started to walk away quickly. As they walked Alec stole a kiss while Magnus kept an arm around the small of his back.

_Well played, distracting Valentine like that_ , Alec signed one handed to him, smiling widely, feeling almost light-headed with relief, with the knowledge Valentine was truly dead.

“You too, darling,” Magnus said warmly, lovingly.

_You saved me. Again. I love you,_ Alec signed, smiling widely, beaming proudly at Magnus at his accomplishment.

“We saved each other. We always save each other,” Magnus told him emotionally, drawing them to a stop when they were some distance away, pulling Alec into his embrace.

Alec smiled warmly at him and put his arms around his neck. They kissed lovingly, passionately.

_So, did you want to go somewhere specific after dinner?_ Alec signed when he drew a bit back from Magnus after the kiss ended, remembering their plan after dinner before Valentine had interrupted them.

Magnus stroked his cheek fondly as he said, “Well, that requires we make our appointment for cocktails in Paris if you are still up for it. Are you?”

Alec gave him a loving smile as he signed, _Of course._

Magnus smiled at that as he created a portal, taking them to a romantic little cocktail place he knew well in Montmartre, Paris. The weather was mild and they were sitting out in the courtyard, holding hands across the table, looking into each other’s eyes, only sipping their colorful fruity cocktails when some noise from the other guests reminded them it was even there, otherwise completely focused on each other.

“Alexander, these months with you have been amazing,” Magnus started to say, his voice serious but strong but with an undercurrent of nervousness.

_For me too_ , Alec signed, smiling like a fool, thinking, hoping, he knew why Magnus might be nervous.

They had talked about the future, about marriage. They had agreed it was a big step for immortals, but Alec had been sure. Nephilim loved only once in a lifetime. The decision was easily made for him. Magnus on his part knew immortal life alone and also knew he never wanted that ever again. He had searched for love his whole life and with Alec he had found everything he had ever wanted.

“Alexander, to me you are perfect just the way you are,” Magnus went on, his voice catching, showing how nervous he was.

Alec almost stopped breathing when Magnus rose and walked over to his chair, still holding his hand in his. Holding his gaze Magnus knelt down, looking up at Alec with love and adoration shining in his eyes. Alec had to fight tears; this was it. This was the moment. If he died now, he would die happy. His heart was bursting with joy. He felt Jace’s answering joy and slight puzzlement as to why Alec was this over the moon happy that it managed to sneak through their partly closed bond. However, Jace was just happy to sense his joy and thus send his own happiness back to Alec, creating a feedback loop of joy that was almost euphoric.

Magnus pulled out a ring box from his jacket pocket and finally released Alec’s hand so he could open it. The ring was white gold with tiny diamonds, and it was breathtaking. Plain enough to suit Alec but shiny enough to be very much Magnus.

“Will you marry me?” Magnus asked, his voice thick with emotions.

“Yes!” Alec said joyfully, tears now clearly in the corner of his eyes, his voice sounding raw and ragged from lack of use, but it was loud enough to make the people at the nearby tables turn and look.

Magnus thought he had imagined things. He had thought he might never again hear Alec’s voice ever again. The sound felt like a soothing blanket around Magnus’ soul.

The Warlock looked shocked but joyfully at Alec as he got out, “What? You spoke!?”

_Yes. Yes! I will marry you_ , Alec signed joyfully, smiling widely, his joy almost a tangible thing between them.

“You have made me the happiest Warlock, the happiest man, ever,” Magnus said heartfelt as he took the hand Alec shyly offered him and put the ring on it.

“Beautiful,” Alec got out, his voice low and weak this time as he admired the ring on his finger, the physical proof of their love, their union.

Magnus put away the ring box and laid a hand on Alec’s knee, looking up at him intensely, lovingly.

“Say more words,” Magnus begged desperately, “Please.”

_They just come out. When I stop thinking and just feel. Just focus on you. On us_ , Alec signed, looking shyly away as he blushed, his hand covering Magnus’ on his thigh.

“I will love you forever regardless of whether you speak a lot, a little or never again. My love for you will always be unconditional,” Magnus vowed, his eyes on Alec serious and filled with understanding.

_I know. That is why I think I can do it_ , Alec admitted with a fond look.

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus said warmly, smiling widely.

“Love you,” Alec said softly, tasting the words, the first time he had said them, spoken them, to Magnus.

Magnus could have died of joy at that moment. He knew Alec loved him. He saw it. Felt it. He had signed it plenty of times. But to hear the words spoken out loud…his whole world was exploding with colors, joy and happiness.

“Thank you,” Magnus said heartfelt, feeling overwhelmed as he reached up a hand and stroked Alec’s cheek. “Thank you for giving me that, darling.”

“Magnus,” Alec said quietly, the name a prayer, as he looked down at him with love and adoration in his eyes.

Magnus almost felt his heart burst with joy at hearing his name spoken once again by the man he loved more than life itself, more than anything. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life; no one had ever spoken his name as perfectly as Alec had just done.

“You are everything to me,” Magnus said heartfelt as he rose and kissed Alec lovingly, passionately, his hands on Alec’s face as Alec put his arms around Magnus’ midriff.

They didn’t notice how the Mundanes applauded at them, how fondly they smiled, taking part in their joy. They didn’t notice the champagne the waitress left on their table with a small congratulations card from the kitchen with a soft smile. They barely noticed the night turning colder. They only noticed each other.

When they got home that night Jace was the first to embrace Alec and then Magnus and say congratulations. Then it was Izzy’s turn to express her joy. A little later Clary and Simon also got their well-wishes in.

Someone as powerful and influential as Magnus Bane couldn’t keep his upcoming marriage secret for long and soon a very long line of people wanted to congratulate them and hear all about the coming wedding.

However, one thing was still a thorn in their side, putting a damper on the wedding plans. The Clave. Magnus was losing patience with their ignorance and had come to the conclusion that without a really big push they were not moving in the direction Magnus needed them to. Magnus had Andrew, one of his allies and supporters at the Institute, setup a meeting with the Clave at the New York Institute on the condition he could leave freely after voicing his demands. After some back and forth the request was granted. Imogen Herondale as the High Inquisitor was leading the meeting and had brought along eight of the most prominent Clave members.

The meeting was taking place in a large meeting hall at the Institute with Imogen seated in a large chair in the middle of a long wooden table and four Clave members seated on each side of her. Magnus was invited into the room only after everyone was already seated by Andrew. Magnus came to a stop before the table, looking directly at Imogen, his stance relaxed and self-confident. Andrew withdrew to stand at parade rest near the door, observing the events as they unfolded, ready to interfere if needed.

“You asked for this audience, Warlock Bane,” a Clave member started to say, giving him a piercing look.

“You know why I asked for this meeting,” Magnus reminded him but looked at all the gathered Clave members in turn, giving each of them an unwavering and challenging look.

“We can’t pardon Alexander Lightwood and Jonathan Wayland when…” A Clave member objected.

“Herondale,” Magnus interrupted, knowing since he had discovered this information that it would be useful when used at the right time, in the right way. That time was now.

“What?!” The Clave member got out, giving Imogen a searching look but she just shrugged in puzzlement and confusion.

“He’s not Wayland’s son. That was established months ago. It didn’t take me long after speaking with Jace about his earliest memories and seeing them in his mind to realize he is in reality the son of Stephen and Céline Herondale,” Magnus revealed matter of fact.

“My grandchild? And I wouldn’t know?” Imogen asked doubtfully.

“Believe me; the chosen ignorance of Nephilim baffle me too,” Magnus replied flippantly, making Andrew fight to strangle a chuckle and maintain his parade rest position and neutral expression.

“Warlock Bane, you are close to contempt. You will show respect and…” A Clave member warned.

“No,” Magnus interrupted, his voice firm and strong.

“No?” The Clave member repeated, confused, completely blown off course by the interruption and the single word Magnus had spoken with such command and power.

“No,” Magnus said again, his tone low and dangerous. “I am **done** doing this according to your rules. Your stupidity and bigotry.”

“Warlock Bane!” The Clave member warned, anger clear in his voice.

“Magnus Bane!” Magnus corrected furiously. “I am **not** my race!”

“What is going on here?” Imogen asked, clearly puzzled by Magnus’ defiance, her voice powerful but calm.

“What is going on is something that should have happened a long time ago,” Magnus said strongly. “Now, I am **done** with you guys saying what you want. Instead, I will tell you what you will do.”

“What are you saying?” Another Clave member asked confused.

“You will pardon Jace and Alexander. Then you will change the Accords to give equal rights to all Shadow World citizens,” Magnus insisted.

“What do you mean by that?” A Clave member asked with narrowed eyes.

“Do not worry. I have helped you along,” Magnus said with a dark smirk as he snapped his fingers and a document appear in his hands. He put the document on the table as he added, “Here, it is all written in here.”

All the Clave members looked at the document as if it was poisonous. Then the Clave member who had just spoken picked it up and started to scan the long list of requirements, of rules, listed on it.

“Do you expect us to just implement this?” The Clave member who had spoken earlier asked with disbelief written all over his face, waving the document at him.

“Yes,” Magnus said strongly, crossing his arms over his chest. “And I am not done. You will also stop lying to your own people. You will truthfully explain what a consummated parabatai bond is. You will also stop destroying your own history just because you don’t like it. You will apologize to the Downworld for your treatment of us. You will punish any remaining Circle members and sympathizers. You will take part in a Council of the Shadow World on equal footing with all other races.”

The Clave members looked at each other until one of them said what they were all thinking, “What?”

“Oh. And your representative in the Council will be Jace,” Magnus declared. His eyes found Imogen as he added dryly, “I am only not saying Alexander as I assume a Herondale will be easier for you all to accept, right, Imogen?”

“Well….yes but…” Imogen replied, sounding a bit confused still.

“Then I shall give you that but **only** that,” Magnus cautioned, his eyes narrowing in warning. “Alexander will govern the New York Institute. It is the least you can give him.”

“You expect us to do all of that?” One of the Clave members asked skeptically.

Magnus nodded as he put his hands back by his side, showing his superiority by showing he was unafraid as he said calmly, “Yes.”

“Why in the world would we do that?!” A Clave member got out, looking at Magnus like he had lost his mind.

“Because I am done playing nice,” Magnus admonished. “The Downworld is done being played against each other. Idris could only repress us as long as we were divided, fighting among ourselves. We are united now.”

“United? How?” A Clave member asked disbelieving.

“Through me!” Magnus proclaimed strongly.

“You?” The Clave member who had spoken earlier asked doubtfully.

“Yes,” Magnus confirmed. His eyes narrowed and his tone took on a dark and dangerous note as he warned, “If I do not leave these halls with a deal with you, I will leave behind a declaration of war!”

“War? You really want to do that?” A Clave member warned.

“Oh, yes!” Magnus said darkly. “Because believe me; against a united Downworld Idris would barely last a week! The Warlocks would bombard your wards continuously, we will attack all your Institutions in coordinated attacks, at the same time as we would attack your people on the ground…and we would of course no longer offer assistance, portals or aid of any kind. At all!”

“You have **got** to be kidding!” A Clave member got out in shock.

“This is unprecedented,” Another Clave member added.

“Yes, it is, and it is about time things changed,” Magnus said firmly.

“We are Nephilim!” A Clave member proclaimed proudly, as if that explained everything which he likely thought it did.

“The Downworld will try not to hold that against you,” Magnus promised sarcastically.

The Clave member got red-faced with fury as he started to protest angrily, “Why you…”

“I am out of patience! I have a wedding to plan!” Magnus interrupted sharply. That reminded him of something else and he added, “Oh, by the way, the changes to your laws on equality will of course also include sexual orientation as well as race, gender, religion, creed, sex…” Magnus paused, thinking, as he added, “And disabilities of any kind because let’s be frank here; you are not exactly a good role model on representation of **any** kind.”

“We will discuss this and…” One of the Clave members said in a strong and dismissive manner.

“You will give me your answer in the next ten seconds, or I will leave, and we **will** be at war!” Magnus interrupted firmly, unmoving, his cat eyes flashing for a moment.

“Now, now. We need time...” Another Clave member protested.

“You have had eons! This changes **now**!” Magnus interrupted strongly.

“You can’t expect us to just…” One of the Clave members objected.

“Five seconds,” Magnus interrupted, his tone even but the warning was clear.

“Seriously?! You can’t possible mean that…” Another Clave member protested.

“Three seconds,” Magnus warned, cutting him off. He eyed each of them in turn as he added darkly, “None of you must value your life or those of your people much.”

“Magnus Bane, now just…” Imogen cautioned him.

“Two seconds,” Magnus interrupted her firmly. He looked at the Clave members once again, his gaze intense enough to make most look away as he warned them, “You all also seem to have forgotten who my father is. Who **I** am! Do you really think I am joking?!”

“Give us more time!” One of the Nephilim pleaded desperately.

“One second,” Magnus said coldly.

The Clave members all looked at each other, clearly unsure what to do.

“You have a deal,” Imogen quickly said, the decision made.

Magnus smiled deviously as he said, “Good. I am _so_ happy to see you have come to your senses.” He paused as he gave them all a dismissive look before he proclaimed, “Kicking and screaming but we will eventually drag you lot into the 21st century!”

“You got it as you wanted. You won,” Imogen said evenly, taking the defeat as gracefully as she could.

“I did,” Magnus said triumphantly. He paused before he added gleefully, “Now, excuse me as I go plan my wedding to my gay Nephilim mostly non-verbal fully parabatai bonded boyfriend!”

With those words Magnus had shocked the Clave into silence. He smirked darkly as he turned on his heels and walked towards the door. Andrew quickly opened it for him, and they walked down the hallway together, towards the exit of the Institute.

“You just _had_ to get that in there, didn’t you?” Andrew whispered to him, but he was smiling a bit despite himself as Magnus in his last statement had managed to mention next to all the bigoted prejudices the Clave held in one statement.

“Yes, I did,” Magnus said with a dark smirk as he walked out of the building with Andrew.

Magnus left a very stunned Clave behind which were slowly realizing they had just promised to change everything they believed in. With startling dread the Clave understood they had truly lost and that things would change from now on. A Warlock and a Nephilim in love had changed what they had fought so hard to keep unchangeable for ages.

_The end of part 6_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos if you are enjoying the story. It would mean a lot to me.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family moment after Alec and Magnus married and Clary and Jace are expecting their first baby. Alec realize he can communicate with the baby in Clary's belly due to the part of the baby’s soul that is Jace. Pure fluff to wrap up this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Chapter warnings: Nothing really except a lot of fluff and everyone becomes immortal and there's happiness all around.

_Please read the chapter notes for detailed warnings_

## Chapter 7: Epilogue

The Clave pardoned Jace and Alec within days of Magnus’ meeting with them, finally lifting the shadow that had loomed over Alec and Jace since they had been rescued.

Jace was settling into his role as leader of Idris with Alec as his second and leader of the NYI. Alec enjoyed his role on the Shadow World Council and with Magnus there too as well as Luke and Raphael things had changed quickly. On paper. However, day by day they changed attitudes and hearts as well, but it was a long process.

With the last obstacle for their wedding cleared up Magnus threw himself fully into the wedding planning. He suggested their wedding be a big affair, a symbol of their love. Alec saw it as a symbol of the change in the Shadow World. So, in conclusion; a big affair it was indeed.

Magnus and Alec married six months later at the New York Institute, with attendance from Nephilim and Downworlders alike. The celebrations lasted for several days and took place in multiple venues: the benefits of being magical where the wedding guests could be portaled from location to location with a moment’s notice.

Jace and Alec had gotten better at finding themselves in the Oneness, but the strong emotions Alec had surrounding his upcoming wedding; love, joy, nervousness, anxiety… He was unable to contain those so for those six months and on the wedding day itself Jace was just as happy and nervous and giddy about the whole thing as Alec was. The wedding of course went amazingly and was the highlight for the Shadow World for ages to come.

Jace was very relieved that Magnus and Alec by now had had sex enough times so that when the wedding night came Jace didn’t share in _that_ experience. In general, they had both gotten better at shielding themselves off in the Oneness when they were prepared for it. It was unexpected events that had both of them sharing their emotions freely and openly in the bond.

Their ordeal on the ship and Valentine’s experiment had, however, forever changed Jace and Alec. Not only their bond and their newfound immortality which they were still trying to come to terms with. Over time though Jace and Alec realized that this change, painful as it had been, turned out to be an advantage to them, those around them and the Shadow World in general.

Jace and Alec had a closeness, a Oneness, that brought them great comfort and relief when they struggled. Over time they found that in the Oneness they could give each other the strength they needed. Alec’s days of doubting himself were over as he could sense, feel, Jace’s trust and confidence in his skills like his own. Alec on the other hand ensured Jace wasn’t reckless, balancing his rash nature with his calm. Together with the love they got from Magnus and Clary they found their past fears and doubts finally fully soothed as past scars healed.

Peace seemed to have finally come to the Shadow World with equality between the races and the demons that attacked were quickly dealt with thanks to the angelic powers Jace and Alec now possessed.

Alec would at times speak. At first only alone with Magnus when he felt safe. Later on, with others he felt safe with. However, it was draining and a slow process. Magnus had been adamant that Alec shouldn’t strain himself at the wedding and therefore Magnus and Alec had chosen to both sign their vows, Jace speaking them out loud for Alec and Cat speaking them out for Magnus so the guests who couldn't understand sign language could follow what was going on. The choice turned out to be perfect for a wedding that was as much about love as it was about change and acceptance as it was a further sign of their love, support, and acceptance of each other. In private, on their wedding night, on a calm and deserted beach in the moonlight, Magnus and Alec would each speak their vows out loud to each other, a promise of a love that would last forever.

They all kept living together, all finding great comfort in doing so after what they had been through. First they kept staying at the mansion in England and later other places too like Magnus’ loft in New York which Magnus magically enlarged to accommodate everyone. Sometimes Izzy and Simon would be gone for a few weeks to stay on their own, but they always came back. Jace and Clary went on holidays away, just the two of them, and also had a house in Alicante due to Jace's position there, but mainly stayed with Alec and Magnus. What Clary had felt odd at first was now something she cherished. She was with family and friends always, including Simon, her best friend from childhood. What was not to love about that?

A year after Alec and Magnus married so did Jace and Clary in a big ceremony held only for Nephilim in Alicante with a few exceptions for Magnus, Simon, Raphael, Cat, and a few others. Laws had changed but hearts and minds took a while to follow. The wedding had been arranged by Jocelyn and she had grown up in another time. Despite her love for Luke she was still stuck in the old mindset. With Luke she could remind herself he was Nephilim at heart. Here she was confronted with change. Just having a small group of Downworlders attend a Nephilim wedding in Alicante was a huge step forward.

Little by little, step by step, people started to change on both sides, as old hate and old wounds began to heal. Alec and Magnus became a symbol of what was possible if you simply loved enough, embraced each other as you were.

A few months after Clary and Jace married Magnus and Alec adopted their first child and about a year later their second.

Clary had asked Izzy to become her parabatai after careful thought and reflection on the matter. After her bond with Izzy was complete Clary had gained a greater insight into the bond Jace and Alec shared, the closeness between parabatai. However, not long after their parabatai ceremony Clary got pregnant, making Izzy tease they should have waited a few months with the bond as Clary struggled to close the bond as their bonding was still so new, resulting in Izzy feeling the phantom pregnancy pains and symptoms from Clary. In particular her morning sickness was bad. Despite Izzy complaining about it, she was happy she could help Clary feel better just by being there and sharing it all with her. Izzy and Clary had grown very close after becoming parabatai, more than blood, more than sisters, and it was a gift to them both. Clary had always wanted a sibling and Izzy had always wanted a sister. They now had each other in a way only other parabatai could truly understand.

Jace and Clary had announced Clary’s pregnancy together, over a dinner with Magnus, Alec, their two children, Izzy and Simon. Alec had known Jace had great news before he had even said he was going to be a dad. He had felt Jace’s joy and happiness in the bond for a few days and had been eager and excited to hear what was going on. In their combined excitement at everyone hearing of Clary’s pregnancy both Jace and Alec had hugged Clary in joy and had fallen back to talking in ‘we’ in their joy of Jace becoming a dad. Clary had shared an understanding look with Izzy whom she had told days ago, in fact Izzy had known before Jace had known about the pregnancy. So Clary had smiled at the joy from and for Jace that Alec was displaying, happy that her husband had someone like that in his life as she had Izzy now.

******* ********* ******* ****** *******

It was a lovely day today and Jace was off work. They were at the mansion in England and Magnus and Alec had gone on a date while Izzy and Simon were babysitting their children. Clary was eight months pregnant now, making Jace very protective even though Clary was adamant she didn’t need protecting. Jace and Clary had shared a lovely morning together, emphasized by Jace feeling Alec enjoying his morning date of having croissants and coffee in Paris with Magnus.

Jace had sent Clary into the living room while he cleaned up after breakfast. Clary and Simon had introduced the household to Mundane wonders like a washing machine, a dishwasher, and a microwave oven. The kitchen appliances made Jace feel immensely proud of his cooking and cleaning skills – which was more or less reduced to pressing buttons on a machine, but he pressed the _right_ buttons on the weird Mundane machines!

Jace smiled softly as he exited the kitchen and spotted Clary sitting on the sofa, reading. Seeing him she smiled and put down her book. She got up, with some difficulty, and they met halfway.

“You look so beautiful, Clary,” Jace said, awe and love in his tone and his expression. His eyes settled on her growing stomach as he put a hand to it tenderly, carefully as he added softly, “And little mini Clary too.”

“How do you know it isn’t a mini Jace?” Clary teased, smiling warmly at her husband.

They had decided not to know the gender so they had had many ongoing talks about what gender their baby might be.

“Well…” Jace started to say in a teasing tone, smiling as he looked at her again.

Just then they heard a portal opening and closing somewhere else in the house, signaling Alec and Magnus was back. Magnus had warded the whole house so only Magnus and a few of his closest Warlock friends could portal in. And soon enough Alec walked into the room, looking as happy and content after his morning without small kids with his Warlock husband as Jace had felt in the bond he was. He smiled at them and they nodded to him in greeting.

“She’s a she and you better call her Alexandria, or she will be quite upset,” Alec warned them, having heard the comment on the baby's gender and speaking before he could think about it, encouraged by feeling Alexandria really wanting this said.

Alec picked up a blue teddy his youngest child had wanted earlier from the sofa, missing the shocked looks on Jace and Clary's faces.

Alec was getting better at speaking verbally, but he still signed when in public and only spoke with anyone except Magnus in spoken words on rare occasions. This conversation warranted words Alec felt and thus he made the effort. He put the teddy he had picked up on a nearby table to remember it before he walked over to stand next to them.

“Alec!” Jace said with a warm smile, still feeling the echos of Alec's date with Magnus in the bond, pushing the shock aside for a moment.

They hugged for a moment, both feeling the echos of their lovely mornings in the bond.

“What do you mean?” Jace asked of Alec, still smiling but looking puzzled at Alec when they drew apart.

“Are you joking?” Clary asked confused, giving him a searching look before Alec hugged her too.

Maybe it was Jace’s influence, but Alec and Clary had grown closer over time just as Jace and Magnus had, the spillover from the love Jace and Alec had for them. For Jace Magnus was like a big brother and for Alec Clary was like a baby sister. Still at times an annoying baby sister that never listened properly, but still a sister he would defend fiercely just as Jace would defend Magnus. Well, not that he would really need it but anyway.

When Alec drew back from Clary, he shook his head and gave her a questioning look. When she nodded her acceptance, Alec touched her stomach briefly but tenderly as he said, “No. I’m not joking.”

“What? But…Can you…” Clary asked dumbstruck, looking awed but very confused at him as she rubbed her belly fondly.

Alec frowned, trying to explain it as he looked from Clary to Jace and then back again.

“Half of your baby is Jace and I am Jace and yet not Jace. So somehow, I think that means I can feel her too like I can feel Jace,” Alec explained slowly as if that was logical. When Jace and Clary still looked bewildered he added, “I was confused at first what it was I felt, but I told Magnus about it this morning and we are both certain it is your daughter I am feeling through the bond.”

“But Jace can’t hear her,” Clary protested.

“Jace is standing right here,” Jace protested, sounding offended at being talked about.

Alec and Clary gave Jace sympathetic looks at the same time.

“Because no normal parents can. It would be like talking to your own arm. I can do it because of our bond. I think,” Alec explained as best as he could, giving Jace’s nearest arm a supportive squeeze.

Jace and Clary shared a look of wonder.

“Wow. That’s…” Jace started to say, marvelling at knowing he would be having a daughter, smiling at the thought. 

“Oh, and I am sure she has pure Angel blood,” Alec said as he started to go towards the kitchen, Jace and Clary following him like eager puppies to hear more.

Alec opened the fridge and started to take out some ingredients to make sandwiches for all of them for lunch. They had agreed to do a picnic all together so he wanted to start preparing for that.

Alec paused in his lunch preparations to look up at Jace and Clary. He saw how shocked they looked so he tried to think of how to explain it better.

“I think she might have complete Angel blood, which is likely also how she can use the bond with Jace to reach me. Magnus and I talked about that this morning as well,” Alec explained.

“Complete? Like she will be pure Angel? Without human blood?” Clary asked confused.

“Well, she would have a little human, but only very little as you two both have very little human blood. Jace has almost no human elements left now, after the Oneness,” Alec explained, nodding to Clary and Jace in turn.

“What does that mean?” Jace asked concerned.

“I don’t get the sense from her it will be anything bad. But I think carrying her to terms may mean Clary shares in the immortality Jace and the baby has, making her immortal too after sharing blood with her during the pregnancy. When I told Magnus this morning, he was quite certain of it from his knowledge of these matters,” Alec explained, smiling happily at giving them such good news.

“What?!” Clary got out in surprise, looking at her belly and rubbing circles on it. “Truly? Immortality? With both Jace and the baby? That would be amazing.”

Jace embraced her from behind, his arms encircling her and their baby in her belly, calming her.

“That sounds wonderful,” Jace admitted emotionally, having worried a lot about that part.

Magnus was immortal, Alec and he had become immortal. Simon was a Daylighter. Izzy had already decided to become a Daylighter too after Simon and her clarified the issue regarding children. However, the one outstanding issue had been Clary. Jace hadn’t wanted to face eternity without her. Now it seemed he would have his parabatai, his wife and his daughter forever. He could not imagine anything better than that.

Alec smiled warmly at Jace, sharing in his joy at this news as he had worried a lot about how to help Jace fix things regarding Clary’s lack of immortality.

“And I think she may have wings. Angel wings,” Alec added thoughtfully.

“Wings?” Jace and Clary asked surprised at the same time.

“You both have pure Angel blood and with the added Angelic powers in Jace after the Oneness…. Your child was bound to be extremely powerful,” Magnus said as he entered the kitchen, smiling warmly at them all but especially at his husband.

Magnus went over towards Alec, nodding in greeting to Jace and Clary as he passed them.

*Does she know I love her?* Jace sent to Alec, sounding almost desperate, giving Alec a worried look. *I love her as she is. Wings or not. Whatever blood she may have. I love everything about her.*

Magnus had reached Alec and they shared a loving kiss. Alec then gave Jace a fond look as he walked over and touched his arm in comfort as he sent, *She knows.*

Alec could sense how his words calmed and reassured Jace.

_Thank you, Alec, for telling us this_ , Clary signed, smiling fondly as she leaned against Jace.

_My pleasure_ , Alec signed back, relieved to be back to signing, smiling at her.

Alec went back to preparing lunch and Magnus went over to him. He wrapped his arms around Alec from behind and kissed his neck before he snapped his fingers and the sandwiches were all done.

_Cheater_ , Alec teased his husband before he stole a kiss.

“Are your kids coming back soon?” Jace asked, looking around as if he expected them to come back the moment he mentioned them.

_Yes, I think so. Izzy and Simon are babysitting so I am expecting them back high on sugar_ , Alec signed, rolling his eyes fondly at the mention of his sister and Simon.

“Seems about right considering Izzy can’t cook and Simon doesn’t eat human food any longer,” Clary said with a fond grin at her parabatai and childhood friend.

“They love visiting their aunt and uncle. I have a feeling this might be one of the reasons,” Magnus admitted with a teasing smile, holding Alec close against him.

Alec turned around in Magnus’ embrace and put his arms around the Warlock’s neck so he could kiss him properly.

“Likely; yes,” Jace agreed, smiling widely at Magnus.

Feeling Alec’s joy and happiness in their bond mixed with Jace’s own happiness at holding Clary gave them both a feedback loop of happiness through the bond, almost like being high.

“Can we go back to you communicating with our daughter. What else does she say?” Clary asked eagerly when Magnus and Alec finally separated to breathe.

Alec turned around so he was facing them again. Magnus and Alec separated and walked over to stand next to Clary and Jace, everyone looking at Clary’s belly with fond looks as they spoke of the child growing inside.

_She more sends me images than words, but she is very clear about what I just told you. I can’t really explain it. It is more feelings_ , Alec signed, trying to explain it as best as he could, frowning a bit.

“Ok. I get that. A bit like our bond,” Jace agreed, nodding.

Clary rubbed her belly thoughtfully, a bit worried. While Jace and her stayed with Magnus and Alec a lot of the time they also had their home in Alicante. Would their daughter be ok there? Normally Nephilim were accepting of Angel blood of any kind, but also someone who might be extremely powerful? And might have Angel wings?

“Do not worry; with the changes we have made in the Shadow World and the progress made in Idris I’m sure she will fit right in, even with wings,” Magnus told Clary in a calming and strong tone, smiling reassuringly at her when he saw the hint of worry in her eyes.

Clary smiled at him and nodded her thanks, feeling calmed by his streangh and certainty. 

“I know. Thank you, both of you,” Clary said heartfelt.

“Yes. What you achieved in terms of uniting the Shadow World is amazing,” Jace agreed, his own admiration for Magnus mixing with Alec’s, making it grow out of proportion.

“Well, Alexander deserves the thanks,” Magnus insisted, smiling fondly at his husband, making Alec blush at the praise.

Magnus turned towards him and stroked Alec’s cheek.

“You are amazing, Alexander. You truly are. You have shown everyone in Idris that it is possible to be a strong leader while being everything the Clave claimed was wrong or weak; gay, fully bonded and at times nonverbal. It has shown your strength and not your weakness,” Magnus told him strongly, firmly.

_No, you are the one who deserves credit, Magnus. You rescued me in more ways than one. You complete me. Jace and I may share a soul, but you own my heart_ , Alec signed, smiling lovingly at him.

“I love you, always,” Magnus said heartfelt, his face filled with emotions, his eyes misty as he looking adoringly at his Nephilim.

“I love you too,” Alec said softly, affectionately.

Magnus smiled widely as he bent down and claimed Alec’s lips in a tender kiss.

The love Alec felt for Magnus was so strong it drowned out everything else in the Oneness. It hit Jace as a tidal wave and he felt his own feelings for Clary grow and swell in response to it. He turned Clary around in his embrace, so they were face to face, their arms around each other, standing as close as Clary’s belly allowed.

“I love you, Clary,” Jace said emotionally.

“I love you too,” she replied at once, smiling widely.

Jace claimed her lips in a passionate and loving kiss.

When he drew back, she looked a bit dazed, smiling at him as she asked, “What brought that on?” She then saw Alec and Magnus were still kissing and nodded in understanding, “Oh. Love feedback loop.”

Jace smiled at the name for these emotional feedback loops Alec and him sometimes experienced, feeling his love for her grow at her acceptance and care. They had struggled, it had been a long road, but they had claimed their happy ever after just as much as Magnus and Alec had.

_I love you_ , Alec signed when he and Magnus separated for breath, feeling Jace’s love in the bond, fueling his own.

Just then Izzy and Simon entered the kitchen with Alec and Magnus’ kids running around in the living room behind them, yelling and laughing, playing some kind of game. Simon was trying to both pay attention to Izzy and everyone else in the kitchen while trying to make the kids quiet down, not an easy task as they were clearly hyper; likely high from way too much sugar.

“And the love feedback loop continues. This is really fascinating,” Izzy said with a teasing wink, having overheard the last few sentences, looking from Alec and Magnus to Jace and Clary.

“Very funny,” Jace mock complained.

He still stole another kiss from Clary, making everyone laugh, even Jace and Clary when their kiss ended.

Jace and Alec shared a look filled with love and contentment while holding around their partners, smiling softly in shared understanding.

Jace and Alec had been to Hell and back, but their love, their family, had only gotten bigger and stronger. It had been baptism by fire, but together they had prevailed, they had come through, proving that no matter the circumstances love was always stronger. That love would always win in the end.

They had proven that it was indeed possible to extinguish a fire with the moisture from a kiss – if that kiss was of love. A love as gentle as summer rain and as patient as could be. A love that would now last for eternity, till the end of time and beyond.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the story please let me know by leaving a comment/kudos. It would mean a lot to me. :)  
> If you enjoyed this story you will likely enjoy other of my stories, in particular:  
> Band Of Brothers series (about Alec and Jace being captured and Magnus saving them): https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603762  
> His Greatest Gift (omegaverse fic): https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399719  
> Loyalty (omegaverse fic): https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071823  
> Two Of A Kind (Alec's life seen through Jace's eyes): https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872941  
> You can see all my Shadowhunters fics here; use the filter function and read the tags to find what you like:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee/works?fandom_id=6856609


End file.
